


Seven Djinns of Sin

by MechanicalTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 49,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalTrash/pseuds/MechanicalTrash
Summary: Djinn are magical creatures that hate contact with other beings. It is said they possess the power to grant someone whatever they wanted. Power, money, fame.If a Djinn allows a human to approach them, they may propose a contract with them, although this is very rare. The contract will bind the human and the Djinn. This contracts makes it so that the Djinn can only use their power for themselves of the human they have a contract with. This is to ensure no other human can take advantage of the Djinn.Many adventurers search for Djinns to start a contract with, but it isn’t so simple. It’s been a while since a Djinn had been seen and in some parts of Japan, they were convinced they weren’t even real.





	1. Merchants, thieves and magical beings

Iwaizumi Hajime sighed heavily as he lifted another heavy crate filled with fruit from the cart and carried it to the marketplace. He weaved his way through the big crowd of merchants and civilians to the stand he and his friend, Sawamura Daichi, had.

He put down the crate and helped Daichi put the fruit in the stalls. A quick swipe over his forehead got rid of the dripping sweat. It was very hot this time of the year, and he crowded mass of people didn’t really help with that.

Two of their helpers, Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio, were trying to sell their goods. Hinata did so by enthusiastically yelling at the passersby and excitedly telling them about their products.

Kageyama couldn’t really draw in people, that was more of Hinata’s forte. However, Kageyama was good at bargaining with other merchants, which was mainly the reason why he had joined Sawamura and Iwaizumi. He had gotten a lot of profits just because of bargaining.

As far as Iwaizumi could see, the sales were going rather well today, with both Sawamura and Hinata drawing in quite some costumers.

He was taking bit of a break because he needed to cool down a bit. He had been hauling these crates the whole morning already and now the noon sun was giving off a lot of heat, he had to make sure to hydrate himself.

While he was staking in the shade their stand offered, he watched the people that were visiting the market, as well  as listening to the conversation that was being made.

A small group of adventurers passed by their stand, and the conversation that they were having had peaked the spikey-haired male’s interest.

“Ever since the Governor of Tokyo got himself a Djinn, he is quickly gaining more power.” one of the man said. Another one, completely clothed to protect himself from the sun, quickly replied. “I don’t believe it! Djinns aren’t real!” “Oh they are! I saw the Djinn! You could feel the power radiating from them!” another said.

Djinns. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. As if he would ever believe in something as silly as a Djinn. Those thing were definitely made up. Children’s stories. Nothing more.

A Djinn was said to be a magical creature that hates contact with other beings. It is said they possess the power to grant someone whatever they wanted. Power, money, fame.

If a Djinn allows a human to approach them, they may propose a contract with them, although this is very rare. The contract will bind the human and the Djinn. This contracts makes it so that the Djinn can only use their power for themselves of the human they have a contract with. This is to ensure no other human can take advantage of the Djinn.

Or that is what many were told when they were young kids. It seemed ridiculous to Iwaizumi that the adventurers actually believed such thing existed.

“Oi! Iwaizumi! Can you get some more watermelons? They’re selling out quickly in this weather!” Sawamura yelled, snapping the dark haired man out of his thoughts about magical beings.

He did as he was told and went to get the watermelons from the cart. He noticed they were almost out of most of their products. They would have to restock soon.

Once he got back to the stand and put the crate of watermelons in its spot, he informed Sawamura about the need to stock.

“Already huh?” he said a bit annoyed. It was most certainly not something he was looking forward to. To restock, they needed to head back to Tokyo, which had been their next stop either way since a huge bazaar would be taking place there soon.

The problem was more the road to Tokyo. A band of thieves liked to terrorize the road to Tokyo. The leader of the band, Bokuto Koutarou, was rumored to be ruthless and merciless.  He had no regard for other’s lives and only wanted more possession and money. He was a greedy pain in the ass.

Iwaizumi and Sawamura had ran into them once, when it was still only the two of them, and they had lost all they had with them at that moment. It had been extremely difficult to build themselves back up again from there out.

“Let’s not worry about it too much. What are the odds they will attack us? Besides, we’re not the weak, defenseless young boys we used to be. We know how to stand our ground now.” Iwaizumi said, trying to calm the nerves that were undeniably building in his friend.

After the marketplace had closed, the group of four had started to pack up their stand and the few products they hadn’t sold. Hinata had offered to make dinner for them with a few of the ingredients in the cart.

The curry the orange haired male had made had been a very welcome meal after such a long and tiring day. It had been a good day for them. They had sold lots of products and made lots of profits.

Over the curry, they talked about the road to Tokyo. Iwaizumi also casually mentioned the conversation he had overheard about the Djinn.

“A Djinn?! I want to see it!” Hinata exclaimed excitedly. “Hinata boke! Djinns aren’t real!” Kageyama exclaimed, hitting the orange headed ball of energy on his head.

The two younger men started fighting amongst themselves about the existence of Djinns. Sawamura eventually broke them up. “Stop it you two!”

The two finally stopped fighting, deciding that they would see who was correct once they arrived in Tokyo. Since it was going to be a big bazaar, the governor was bound to come outside and roam around. And if he really had a Djinn, he would probably bring it along. After all, the governor of Tokyo was a very prideful man. He would definitely want to flaunt something like a Djinn.

The group finished their meal and finished cleaning up their spot at the market. They then all crawled into the back of the cart where they would all be sleeping. The journey to Tokyo would begin first thing in the morning.

-

In a dark cave, more than a few miles further, candles were lighting up a small conference room. “Tell me what you know.” A tall, muscular man said in a demanding voice.

A smaller, light brown haired male was tied to a chair and glaring at the intimidating figure in front of him. “No.”

The taller male sighed and shifted his position. “Look boy. You have no chance of escaping here. You better make it easier on yourself and start talking. Else, I’m afraid I will have to hand you over to my friends over there,” the man pointed at a group of people behind him. “and they won’t be so nice to you.”

Yaku sighed. He surely found himself in a rather shitty situation. How had he had the misfortune of getting caught by Bokuto’s band of thieves? Of course, the moment he had found out that Yaku was one of Tokyo’s governor’s men, he had been dragged in for interrogation.

You see, the news of the governor obtaining a Djinn had spread all quite far over Japan already. Yaku cursed his boss and his pride. Always flaunting everything new and special that he possessed.

“All we want to know is where he found the Djinn. If you tell us, we won’t kill you. We will even give you a place here in our little band of thieves.” Bokuto said, grinning at the short male. He legitimately thought that sounded like a good deal.

Bokuto was a very greedy man. He wanted to have more quantities of stuff. More important and expensive stuff. More special stuff. And what was more special than a Djinn?

Yaku looked at his surroundings. There was very low visibility in the cave. The candles did little to light up the room. Just barely enough to let the small boy see the other people in the room. There were quite a few people in the thief’s band.

He realized he had only one option left. And he would rather not do it, if he was being honest with himself. But he didn’t have much of a choice. He had to get back to Tokyo an make sure his boss was safe.

Yaku eyes the crystal flask on his hip. There was no way he could reach it while being tied up like this.

Bokuto had noticed the looks the small prisoner had been giving the flask. He immediately concluded that the flask had some kind of value, which made him want it.

With a chuckle, he tore the flask from Yaku’s belt and stared at it. “Oi! Give that back!” the brown haired demanded, in slight panic.

“What’s so special about this flask hmmm? I mean yeah, it’s pretty and seems to be real crystal, but it doesn’t seem to be all that valuable.” The thief noticed a bit of dust on the flask and rubbed it off, then once again admiring the shine.

The flask started shaking in his hands, and he nearly dropped it to the ground. Red colored smoke came out of the flask. “What the hell?!” Bokuto yelled.

The smoke filled the whole room and then slowly started clearing.  When the smoke had cleared completely, and the group of thieves finally stopped coughing, they saw a tall figure standing in front of them.

It was a tall male with a pale skin and gray hair. He looked down on all of them. The man was wearing a red pair of harem pants and his hips were decorated with yellow and orange colored cloths. The man had four arms and all of them had golden bracelets with chains on them.

The male noticed the flask in Bokuto’s hands and quickly pulled it out of his grasp. The thief was about to protest but the four armed man turned to the prisoner. “Why did they have my flask, Yaku-san? Were you trying to break our contract?” he asked, anger present in his voice.

“They took it from me, dumbass!” Yaku hissed. “Wait a minute! That must be a Djinn!” Konoha, one of Bokuto’s men, exclaimed.

“Lev! Please release me! They’re bad news and we need to get out of here!” Yaku exclaimed. The Djinn named Lev nodded at Yaku with a smile.

With a snap of Lev’s fingers, the ropes that had bound Yaku loosened and the small male could pull himself out quickly, immediately grabbing his sword and pointing it at Bokuto.

“To think that that shitty haired governor’s subordinates have Djinns as well.” the black and gray haired male growled.

“GRAB THEM IDIOTS!” he yelled at his own subordinates. He was not going to let this Djinn get away. The group of thieves ran at the pair.

Lev’s two top arms were raised in the air and the bottom arms made a praying pose.  He started to say a chant. The room was filled with a bright light, blinding the thieves. When the light was gone, so were the Djinn and their prisoner.

“DAMMIT!” Bokuto yelled in frustration. He had been so close to getting his very own Djinn.

-

Lev and Yaku found themselves in Tokyo. The governor’s own living quarters to be precise. “Thank you Lev.” Yaku said to his Djinn.

Said Djinn smiled at his human. “Of course, I can let the human with whom I have a contract die.” Yaku smiled and took a relieving breath. “Hey, Yaku-san. Can I have some food now! Doing magic makes me hungry.”

The brown haired male sighed and headed towards the kitchen to find something to fill the Djinn’s stomach. His Djinn wasn’t called the Djinn of Gluttony for nothing.

Kuroo Tetsurou walked into his kitchen, hearing the commotion coming from said room. “What the hell is- Oh, Yaku.” The short male quickly bowed to his boss. “Pardon the intrusion sir.”

Yaku quickly explained the situation he had just gotten out of. “Of course that greedy bastard would like to know more about our Djinns.” Kuroo gritted his teeth thinking about the person he had once considered a friend.

Lev had almost plundered the whole kitchen by the time the two of them had finished their conversation. “Damn glutton.” Kuroo muttered. “Anyways, I am off to bed. It’s already late. Get some rest too, Yaku. You’ll need your energy once the bazaar starts.”


	2. Djinn of Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with the second chapter of my story!  
> I hope you like it so far!  
> I wonder if you would prefer me publishing a new chapter once I finished writing it or make it a regular updating cycle of once per week.
> 
> I love to see comments so don't hesitate to leave one!

Relieved that they had made it past Bokuto’s territory without any problems, the small group of merchants arrived in Tokyo, two days before the bazaar would start. Sawamura had offered to go to the city hall and get their stand approved. The other three agreed and they went to stock up in the meantime.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke was Tokyo’s dealer. He helped merchants get their merchandise. He owned a huge building where people such as farmers, bakers, butchers, smiths, etc. worked and sold their products for a fair price.

When the short shaved man saw Iwaizumi and his two colleagues approach, he couldn’t help but have a wide smile on his face.

He had always had some form of favoritism for their little group. Mostly because he respected Sawamura a lot and he liked the energy of the two younglings.

“Iwaizumi! Hinata! Kageyama!” he shouted, waving at the trio happily. “Tanaka-san!” Hinata exclaimed happily. The three reached the rowdy man and greeted him heartily.

“So, what can I do for you lot today?” he asked with his usual grin on his face.  “We need to stock up. We sold nearly everything.” Iwaizumi explained. Tanaka nodded and looked through the list of people that worked for him.

“For your fruits, third level. You guys are going to make your special buns for the bazaar again right? The bakery is still on the ground floor and the butcher is also ground floor, but in the back.“ Tanaka explained it quickly.

Iwaizumi thanked his friend and handed him a bag with coins. “Our fee, and a little extra.” Tanaka accepted the bag happily and waved his friends goodbye as they went on their merry way to get their supplies.

-

Sawamura had successfully obtained a stand on the bazaar. His colleagues hadn’t been back with the new stock yet, so he decided to roam the normal market for a short while.

He loved the atmosphere markets had. It always smelled like something delicious and he always saw some things being sold that he had never seen before in his life.

He loved the human interaction happening. People were happily chatting away around him and generally enjoying each other’s company.

Daichi browsed the stalls and passed one that sold pottery and glass works. His eyes landed on a glass hip flask. It was simple and gray. It wasn’t special or pretty compared to the other things that were being sold at that stand, yet it had caught his attention.

After a bit of contemplating, he decided to buy the flask. It would be handy for during the bazaar to keep him hydrated. It ended up being a relatively cheap buy and he was rather happy with his new trinket.

Finally, Sawamura headed back to the spot he had last left his friends and found they were back with their stock.

“Our paperwork is ok. We’ll get our stand assigned tomorrow and then we can start setting up.” Daichi informed his friends. Hinata and Kageyama had already started preparing the mix of spices they used in their special buns.

Sawamura looked at the new products and the quality was great. He was truly thankful for Tanaka, he always set them up with the best.

This bazaar was going to be great.

Later that day, the group were a little bit out of town, where they would be camping. It was calm. “Oh, what’s that?” Hinata asked, pointing at the flask Sawamura was carrying around.

“Oh, just a flask I bought this morning at the market. I liked it.” Hinata took the flask to take a look at it. “Oi! Hinata!” Kageyama yelled, startling the orange haired boy, making him drop the flask to the ground.

For just a second, everyone stared at the broken flask. “I am so sorry.” Hinata squeaked. Sawamura was about to tell him that it was no big deal, when a thick smoke started spreading from the now broken flask.

Sawamura had covered his eyes to protect them from the smoke. He was truly confused as to what the hell was going on. “Open your eyes.” A soft voice made Daichi open his eyes and look around.

The smoke was circling around himself and another figure. It was a lean man with gray hair anda beauty mark under his left eye. He was wearing a pair of black harem pants and a black crop top. Around his neck was a golden necklace with a long chain.

“W-who are you?” Sawamura asked. The other man just smiled lazily at him. “My name is Sugawara Koushi, the Djinn of Wrath.” Djinn? He was hallucinating right?

“You, human, have peaked my interest. I wish to make a contract with you.” the Djinn spoke.  “A contract? With me?” The Djinn nodded. “Do you accept it or not?”

Sawamura needed some time to process what the hell was going on. So, he thought, Djinns are real and there was a beautiful one standing in front of him. Offering a contract. TO HIM!

“W-what does a-a cont-tract entail exactly?” he stuttered. The Djinn never lost his adorable smile. “I can only use my magic for myself or to help you. I will protect you with my power and help you succeed in your deepest wishes.”

That all sounded all good and well. A bit too good to be true, that is. “What’s in it for you, because to me it sounds like you would gain nothing out of that.” Sawamura said.

Sugawara’s smile widened. “Ah, you’re a smart one aren’t you. The thing I have to gain out of this contract is protection from other people. Because my magic is limited to me and you, people can’t take advantage of me.” That all made sense.

“The catch is that us Djinns need energy for our magic. And our own energy is quite limited. We take our energy from our contracted humans. However, we never steal enough energy to be dangerous to our humans.” And there it was, the thing Sawamura was looking for.

“Sounds fair. Alright, I will accept your contract.” Daichi figured having a Djinn wouldn’t be a bad idea. It might prove to come in handy when he ever needs to face Bokuto and his band of thieves. Extra protection was always welcome. Sawamura would be lying if he’d say the idea of getting his wishes granted didn’t sound appealing to him.

Sugawara smiled and came closer to the dark haired man. “Alright, I will now make a bond between us, which is basically you and I signing the contract.” Daichi nodded.

The gray haired Djinn placed his hands on the other man’s cheeks and then placed his lips on Daichi’s. The latter’s eyes widened in shock and he gasped.

Then, smoke started to fill Daichi’s mouth and he felt like he was suffocating for a short while. Sugawara noticed but didn’t let go. This was the usual procedure after all. After a short while, the smoke had stopped coming and Suga let go of his now contracted human, who quickly gasped for air.

“Our contract has been established now. If you need my help, then rub the flask.” Sawamura notdded, kind of unable to say anything about it. “Oh, and don’t. Drop. It. Again.” Suga gave him a serious stare before being swallowed by the smoke that was still surrounding them, and the smoke cleared.

Daichi saw his colleagues were unconscious on the ground, so they hadn’t seen anything of what had taken place here.

-

Kuroo was swimming in the big pool he had at the bottom floor of his big mansion. He loved doing this in the morning. It helped him wake up and kept him in good shape.

“How long are you going to keep swimming? Watching you do that is so boring.” An uninterested voice said, coming from the side of the pool.

Sitting there, was Kuroo’s Djinn. Kozume Kenma, the Djinn of Pride. He had dark brown roots and blonde dyed half long hair. He had a golden chain around his forehead with a bright red gemstone in the middle.

Just like the other Djinns, he wore a pair of harem pants, in an orange color. He wore see through yellow and red pieces of cloth around his torso, where the cloths overlapped the color seemed orange.

He had two golden ankle bracelets that were connected by a chain. The bracelets were extremely decorated with gemstones.

Kuroo chuckled as he looked as his Djinn. “Everything bores you, Kenma.” he said as he dragged himself out of the pool and dried himself off.

Then, Yaku walked into the room, his Djinn trailing closely behind. Kuroo had taken note that the Djinn seemed to have taken a serious liking to the short male and tried to stay as close to him as possible, trying to spend as much time with him as he could.

Yaku was never one to flaunt his belongings and preferred to hide his Djinn to avoid unnecessary conflict.

“I fetched the man you asked me to find. He is waiting in your office.” Kuroo nodded and thanked him. He then saw Kenma tense up next to him. The black haired male’s head immediately snapped to his Djinn.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. The last time he had seen his Djinn tense up like that, he had gotten reason to find the man that was now sitting in his office. “A new Djinn has shown his face to a human and made a contract.” So his suspicions had been confirmed.

Kuroo shifted his gaze to Yaku and Lev. They both nodded, knowing what their job was. Somehow, Lev was unable to know when a new contract was established like Kenma was, but he was able to track them down. That was how he and Yaku had found Kuroo to begin with.

After his subordinate left with his Djinn, the governor quickly put on his robes and nodded his head at Kenma, signaling at him to follow him. Instead, being the lazy Djinn he was, Kenma returned to his flask. Kenma’s flask was made in orange class and was very decorated with pieces of yellow and red glass.

Kuroo chuckled and strapped the flask around his waist, as he usually did, and headed to his office. The man waiting there was a few years younger than him. He had a scowl on his face and his glasses reflected the sunlight that came through the stained glass of the windows of the office.

He had blonde hair and wore a simple green robe. The point of interest, however, was the green glass flask the was holding in his hands.

The blonde glared at the black haired governor. “What do you want with me?” he demanded, not even giving a greeting and immediately cutting the bullshit.

“Direct I see.” Kuroo stated. “Then I will cut to the chase as well. I know you have a Djinn. I am offering you a spot between my subordinates.”

“Tch, and what makes you think I would even want to work for you to begin with. Besides, I don’t have such thing as a Djinn. Those don’t exist. They are just made up children stories.”

“We both know that’s a lie. Why else would you be clutching that simple glass bottle as if your life depends it hmmm?” A Cheshire grin was present on the male with the terrible bed head.

“Listen, Tsukishima was it? I mean no harm to you nor do I mean to harm your Djinn. I am offering you a spot in my ranks because it will offer you a job and protection from people such as Bokuto and his band of thieves. They are actively seeking out Djinn owners.”

Tsukishima was contemplating the options he had here. He knew he would become a target once it became known he was in the possession of a Djinn, so protection seemed like a nice offer. However, how could he know that he could trust this man in front of him. For all he knows he was after his Djinn himself.

 “I can tell you don’t trust me. Believe me when I say I am not after your Djinn. I have one of my own.” Tsukishima had noticed the glass flask, but he remained wary. “Alright, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” the blonde said.


	3. Dungeons and Djinns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop, another chapter.  
> I really like writing this story and I hope you all are liking it so far.  
> More information about the Djinns will be revealed in the future!  
> Enjoy!

“Alright, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Kuroo laughed heartedly. He liked this guy’s attitude, but he nodded. He understood the distrust and didn’t blame Tsukishima for doubting a stranger.

Kuroo unstrapped the flask and tapped on it a few times. “Come on out, Kenma.” Orange smoke filled the room and the uninterested Djinn presented himself. “What do you want now, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo ignored his Djinn for a bit and kept his attention on Tsukishima. “This is my Djinn, Kozume Kenma. Djinn of Pride.” he introduced.

Tsukishima sighed, realizing it was now his turn to present his Djinn. He gently rubbed the glass flask and now it was green smoke filling the room.

The Djinn revealed after the smoke cleared seemed to be very shy and timid. He was clearly not comfortable with showing himself to another human that was not the one he had a contract with.

The Djinn was tan and his face was covered in freckles. He had half long brown hair with a cow lick. He wore green harem pants and he had two bracelets around his shoulders with chains connected to them. Kuroo made a mental note that the jewelry with a chain seemed to be a recurring thing with Djinns.

This Djinn in particular walked around shirtless and had little decorations around him. Kuroo couldn’t help but think that the Djinn looked bland next to his very decorated Kenma.

“So who is this?” the governor asked, looking at the freckled Djinn, who was trying to make himself as small as possible. “This is Yamaguchi Tadashi, Djinn of Envy.”

“So, what do you think about my offer?” Tsukishima had a thoughtful face. He weighed the possibility of all of this being a trap. “Fine, I will work for you.”

-

Bokuto was livid. He had let the blonde with the glasses escape with his Djinn. That were already two Djinns he had let slip through his hands. He wanted a Djinn in his possession so badly.

Konoha was scared of his boss, since he knew he wasn’t allowed to let anything go wrong today, or else he would have his head.

“A caravan of merchants is approaching!” Komi yelled out. Konoha looked at his boss for any instructions. He knew that getting a nice haul out of this would brighten up his mood, but Bokuto was so stuck in his emo mode that he didn’t even care about looting the caravan.

Konoha sighed and decided to take the lead, taking the small band of thieves outside and get ready for an ambush.

Turned out Konoha had made the right decision. They had gotten big loot from the merchants and Bokuto beamed at that. The male with the bi-colored hair went through the loot and picked out some trinkets that he really liked.

“The loot is good. I’m proud of you guys.” The band of thieves was glad that their leader was back to his old self.

“Oh yeah, I overheard the merchants having an interesting conversation.” Komi said. His boss looked at him with an interested face and gave him a nod, as to encourage him to speak.

“You remember those stories about dungeons?” Komi asked. The whole group nodded, except for Bokuto. He had never heard of such thing.

“Ah, I’ll explain then. A dungeon is a tall building, created by a Djinn. They fill them with lots of riches and treasures, but before you can get to those, you need to get through a ton of traps.” This certainly peaked the thieving leader’s interest.

“But dungeons haven’t been seen in over a century.” Konoha protested. Komi explained that the merchants had seen one at the border of Tokyo. And it hadn’t been captured yet.

Bokuto thought about it. The promise of treasure and riches were certainly appealing. But the thing that interested him even more was the fact that was made by a Djinn. This meant it had to have some magical elements and there was nothing he wanted more than to possess something magical.

“Yosha!” he said, turning all the attention towards him. “Let’s go capture a dungeon guys.”

-

Tanaka was closing up his business and checking to make sure nobody was left. It was the last day before the bazaar would be starting and he had to make some preparations to make. As usual, bazaars were good for his business.

Hi took off his necklace with crystal ornaments and placed it out of the way as he started doing calculations of the profits of the day.

The room soon filled with purple smoke and without having to look up, Tanaka knew he was now joined by his very own Djinn. He looked up and smiled at her. “Hello Shimizu-chan. Finally getting out again huh? Haven’t seen you in a couple of days.”

The black haired djinn just shrugged her shoulders. She wore a purple skirt that were connected at the side by chains. She also wore a purple strapless top that showed off her belly. She had a pierced belly button and a nose piercing, to which her chain was attached.

Shimizu Kiyoko was the Djinn of Sloth. She didn’t show herself often because she felt like to took too much effort. She had made a contract with the excitable Tanaka Ryuunosuke since she would be able to take more energy from him than any other human without it really bothering the man.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked at the calculations he was making. “Your business has been doing great lately.” Shimizu stated. Tanaka nodded proudly. “Well, that’s thanks to you! You gave me the ability to be more charismatic and it drew in a lot of costumers.”

You see, Tanaka didn’t demand much from his Djinn. She was the Djinn of Sloth after all and she was really, really, really lazy. She didn’t like using magic because she found it draining. When they made their contract, Tanaka had promised not to ask her for anything that she couldn’t do with just taking energy from him.

This way, Shimizu didn’t need to use her own energy to use magic. Thanks to the male’s high energy level, he barely felt any drawbacks when his Djinn used his energy. This was the best way to live for the both of them.

Tanaka had wished for a prosperous business and she granted him that wish. She also really helped with his loneliness.

It was unconventional for a Djinn to have any sort of relationship with a human outside of a contract. However, the lazy Djinn had found herself a human that cared about her. And she fell for him. She would never admit it of course. She had known a Djinn once, who had had a relationship with a human.

And that didn’t turn out too well for the human. It was most certainly she didn’t wish for Tanaka, and thus she never treated him as more than just her contracted human.

-

The day of the bazaar had arrived and Iwaizumi and his team had finished building their stall just in time. Today, Kageyama and Hinata would be in charge of making and selling their special buns while Sawamura and Iwaizumi were going to do any other sales and restocking.

It was going to be hectic since they were so terribly understaffed for big events like this. Normal markets were already very busy for the four of them, but a bazaar was much bigger and busier. But that also meant more profits to make.

-

Lev and Yaku were walking through the bazaar. Lev had told him that the Djinn holder they were looking for was certainly present at the bazaar. Though, actually finding him seemed to be an impossible task. There were so many people present here. How were they supposed to find this guy?!

Yaku had decided he would just trust Lev’s nose and follow him. He had forced the Djinn to wear robes so he would stand out less. By just looking at him, you would think he was just a normal human. A really tall one, but just a human.

Lev navigated through the bazaar, holding the smaller male’s hand as to not lose him. It made the boy with dark brown hair blush, but the gray haired man didn’t notice this, too focused on his task.

He didn’t wish to disappoint Yaku. He hated it when Yaku was upset. He was going to make his human proud of him.

Lev’s nose caught an interesting smell and he followed his nose. It was more towards the center of the bazaar. Thanks to his height, he could make a path rather easily. He did tighten his grip on Yaku’s hand however, because he could be swept away by the crowd easily.

Yaku followed his Djinn to a certain stand in the middle of the bazaar. It was a stand that sold a lot of fruit but they were also selling some kind of buns.

The damned Djinn had followed his stomach instead of his nose! Why was he stuck with the Djinn of Gluttony?!

Yaku was about to start reprimand his Djinn when Lev pointed at one of the two men that were selling fruit. “It’s him.” He simply stated. When Yaku looked at the man, he noticed the glass flask on his thigh and immediately knew he was right. He could feel an aura coming from the flask.

The short male could kiss his Djinn out of joy. It had been so much easier and faster than tracking down Tsukishima. The Djinn the blonde had possessed had been a lot better at hiding his aura.

Now that the two men knew what their target looked like, they would be able to pick him aside tonight when the bazaar closed. And bring him before Kuroo, of course.

“Yaku-san, can I have a reward now?” Lev asked, giving his human puppy eyes. The man chuckled and nodded, immediately aware of what the man wanted. He bought the Djinn 5 of the buns and he happily at them. After all, he had deserved them.

-

Bokuto and his subordinates had prepared for their trip to Tokyo and, more importantly, their adventure into the dungeon. They made sure to bring tons of weapons and food rations, since old tales told them that some people were stuck in a dungeon for months, and there were monsters to be found.

None of this scared Bokuto away, of course. He is ready to do this and obtain magical treasures. He was giddy, like a child. He was ready for a challenge.

They loaded all their equipment on a total of three carriages and then started their journey to Tokyo. They were aware of the bazaar going on there and hoped it would make for enough distraction for them to go unnoticed, since they were kind of prohibited to enter the prefecture.

Bokuto had caused the governor of Tokyo a great deal of problems. They had quite the history together. He knew that the man wouldn’t let him walk away alive if he ever set foot in his territory. All because of a small misunderstanding that they never had the chance to resolve.

“Boss, we’re ready to go.” Konoha said. Bokuto smiled as he subordinate and nodded. He climbed aboard the front carriage and the band of thieves went on their way.

Bokuto was glad he had Konoha by his side. He was someone he could call family. He had been there for him when things went wrong with Kuroo and the light haired male never lost faith in him.

-

Sawamura and Iwaizumi were carrying away the empty crates while Hinata an Kageyama cleaned their cooking place. The first day of the bazaar had been very successful. Iwaizumi had made great judgement when he had ordered more than they usually did when they went by Tanaka’s.

They had sold a lot and were looking forward to the second day of the bazaar, hoping that it would end just as successfully as it had done today. If they kept it up like this, they could maybe, finally buy that storage house building they had been meaning to get. It would make stocking up easier since they wouldn’t always have to return to Tokyo to stock up.

While Iwaizumi was stacking the crates they would later have to return to Tanaka’s business, Daichi was approached by a short male.

“Excuse me sir.” Daichi looked at them in confusion. Why would anyone need him, here in Tokyo, at this hour of the day?


	4. The Djinns of Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised: more info on the Djinns!

Yaku noticed the man tensed up as he called out to him. And he didn’t blame him.What kind of hour was it to start a conversation with someone? He knew he looked suspicious.

He didn’t know anything about Sawamura and much less knew how to approach him about this subject. Tsukishima had been very difficult to persuade. He was still convinced he had only managed because the blonde needed a free ride to Tokyo.

“I know this is a weird thing to bring up but, we know of your Djinn. The governor would like to see you about it. I can assure you no harm will come to you or your Djinn, nor do we intend to take it from you.” Yaku said, deciding the direct approach would be the best way to go.

“W-what? H-how did you know? I haven’t told anyone about it.” Sawamura was surprised. He hadn’t even summoned his Djinn ever since they made the contract. How the hell could this man know about him?

“I have a Djinn of my own. He has a good nose for others like him.” Yaku explained. He figured being honest would help convincing the man. “He really liked your buns, he ate like five of them, by the way.”

Daichi chuckled at that information. “Glad to hear.” Now Yaku laughed a bit. The tension that had been there before was slowly melting as both seemed to be open.

“May I ask why the governor wants to see me and my Djinn?” Sawamura asked, which he figured was a very reasonable question. “He has a proposal for you that is in the best interest of both you and your Djinn.”

Yaku promised that Daichi would be back here to do his business in time if he came along with him now. The dark haired male reluctantly agreed, not really wanting to get on the governor’s bad side. That usually didn’t end well for anyone.

-

Tsukishima was given one of the many rooms Kuroo had in his mansion. It was a rather big room with a king sized bed and two nightstands. There were a few paintings to decorate the otherwise bare walls. There was a huge dresser against one of the walls and a huge mirror on the opposite of the bed.

The blonde put down the green flask on one of the nightstands and let himself fall on the bed. He was tired. He was still replaying the conversation he had had with Tokyo’s governor and swodnered if he had made the right decision.

He looked at the flask and frowned before giving it a small, gentle tap. Yamaguchi left the lamp and joined him in the room. “You asked for me, Kei?” he said.

Tsukishima had requested that Yamaguchi spoke to him using his given name. Hearing the Djinn’s voice was calming. He hadn’t said a word in the presence of Kenma and Kuroo and it had bothered him. The Djinn’s voice always soothed him.

Kei patted the spot next to him on the bed and the brunet sat down. “I just want some company.” he said truthfully. Yamaguchi just nodded and didn’t say anything else.

There as a silence between the two, but neither of them minded it. They both had always been people of few words.

“Do you think I made the right decision, trusting that guy?” Tsukishima broke the silence. His Djinn remained silence for a little while, contemplating his answer.

“I don’t know anything about this man, and therefor don’t know if he is to be trusted or not. But, from what I have seen from you so far, is that you are a very smart person, Kei. I am sure you have a good sense of judgement and you know what you are doing. I trust your decision.”

Kei let out a small breath of relief. If Yamaguchi trusted his decision, then that was all what he would need. After all, he had promised to keep the freckled male safe.

The following day he would start working for Kuroo. The bed head had also taken note of Tsukishima’s intelligence and had asked him to become an advisor. Tsukishima had no problem with that and agreed.

Kuroo had also told him that he would be allowed to have his Djinn around is he so wished, which the blonde was rather thankful for. He would love to have Yamaguchi around. The Djinn didn’t only have a soothing voice, his whole aura was calming.

However, he knew how much difficulty Yamaguchi had when it came to even being remotely social, so he wouldn’t force him into any situation the shorter male may be uncomfortable with.

“Yamaguchi?” The brown haired male snapped his head to his contracted human. “I’m going to sleep. Please stay?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi smiled and nodded. He promised he wasn’t going anywhere.

-

Bokuto and his subordinates arrived at the border of Tokyo. They could see the tall building towering over all others. It was also much more detailed and decorated than the other buildings in Tokyo.

“So it is true, there really is a dungeon.” Konoha said as he stared at their destination. He began shaking nervously. He had heard how ruthless dungeons were and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to survive once he entered.

Bokuto, on the other hand, didn’t feel a spec of fear. He was excited even. He was ready to take on any challenge thrown at him. And Konoha actually believed that his boss could capture this dungeon. He had no doubts about the muscular man’s strength and determination.

The carriages were slowly approaching the dungeon. They would soon arrive and start their adventure. About twenty minutes later, the carriages came to a halt and the building was even bigger than it had seemed at first.

There was a big gate with an owl’s head as decoration. The handle of the door was inside the owl’s beak. The door was painted black and the decorations were gold. It was a beautiful sight and Bokuto was immediately drawn to it.

“Alright guys, let’s do this.” The thief leader grabbed a few weapons and strapped them onto his body and threw a bag over his shoulder filled with food and water. He was ready to go. His subordinates were quick to follow his example.

The group of thieves, existing out of Bokuto, Konoha, Komi, Sarukui, Washio and Onaga. The leader was, of course, the first to step forward to the door. He reached for the handle of the door, but before he could open the door, the owl’s head started moving.

The group jumped back in surprise. Never had they seen something like this before. “Who is it that wishes to enter?” the owl asked.

Bokuto grinned and stepped forward once again. “Bokuto Koutarou and his subordinates.” he stated confidently. The owl was silent but shook his heading disapproval. “No entrance granted.” it stated simply.

“What?!” Bokuto couldn’t believe it. The owl had denied him acces to the dungeon. “Only one can enter.” The buff man huffed. “Fine then, I’ll go alone.”

“Oi! Boss! You can’t be serious! That’s way too dangerous!” Konoha protested, genuinely worried about his longtime friend. Bokuto just gave him a big toothy grin. “Trust in me, Konoha. I can do this.”

The dirty-blond haired male sighed, knowing he would not be able to change his mind. All he could do was believe in him. He nodded simply and flashed him a grin. “Don’t disappoint us, boss.”

The rest of the group was about to protest, but Konoha held them back. Bokuto appreciated the gesture and turned back to the door. “I’ll see you all when I’m done here, so stick around, yeah?”

The owl scanned the man in front of him and nodded. “Entrance granted. Good luck. And if I can give you a hint. Don’t take more than you need.” The owl then turned back to an inanimate object and  the door opened.

Bokuto swallowed as he thought about the meaning behind those words and warily stepped inside the darkness that was revealed to him.

-

“Another Djinn of Sin, huh?” Kuroo said, intrigued, as he stared at Sugawara. The gray haired Djinn had an unpleasant look on his face as he stared back at the man with the terrible bedhead.

“Djinn of Sin? What does that mean?” Sawamura questioned. He didn’t really know anything about Djinns. A few days ago he still thought they were still just beings from children’s stories.

Kuroo chuckled. “He hasn’t told you anything has he? Even though he is the one who started it all.” Daichi threw his Djinn a questioning look, desperate for some clarification.

In the room, besides Kuroo, Daichi and Suga, there were also Kenma, Lev, Yamaguchi, Yaku and Tsukishima. Kuroo had summoned the other ones as soon as he found out what Djinn they were exactly dealing with.

Yamaguchi shifted uneasily, as did Lev. The Djinns seemed bothered by the presence of Sugawara.

Suga sighed. “I guess I’ll have to start talking then, huh?”

_A few centuries ago, there were very few Djinns. Sugawara Koushi was a simple merchant. He lived his life simple and with honesty._

_He had stumbled upon his own Djinn when he was 8 years old, and had the being with him for his entire life. The Djinn didn’t expect anything from his human and the human didn’t expect anything from his Djinn._

_Back then, it was normal to just walk around with the Djinn out and about, if you were lucky enough to have one that is._

_Koushi’s friends had always been jealous of him, being so lucky to have Djinn by his side. Even though Suga worked hard for everything he had, the villagers were convinced it had all been handed to him thanks to his Djinn._

_Suga’s mother couldn’t stand the building. She was jealous and slowly started her son. She didn’t deem him worthy of the presence o such being._

_One night, when Sugawara was a sleep and his parents were staying over, his mother had slipped into his room and murdered his Djinn. Now, murdering a Djinn was no easy task. You needed a blade enchanted with dark magic, and that could only be obtained from a dark Djinn._

_If you thought Djinns were rare, try finding a dark Djinn._

_When Sugawara discovered what his mother had done, he was filled with grief and rage. He blacked out and went on a rampage._

_When he came back to his senses and started being aware of what he did again, he found out he had murdered dozens of people and a handful of Djinns._

_A dark Djinn had felt the negative energy coming from Suga’s village and fed off of it. He found out who had been the cause of all this._

_“As much as I enjoy this negativity, you have committed a grave sin towards both the human race and Djinns. You will now become one of us, and learn what it’s like to be tied to a small flask.” The Djinn cursed Suga and killed him._

_However, the gray haired male didn’t stay dead for a long time. He came back as a Djinn, tied to a simple gray flask. Just as the dark Djinn had said._

_For centuries, Sugawara had been alone. All alone in his grief and guilt. Until he had been found by a handsome young man._

_The man made a contract with Sugawara, despite the past the Djinn had. He had been open about this from the beginning, not wanting to lie while having a contract._

_After a while, the Djinn ended up falling in love with the man he had a contract with. And the feeling was mutual. However, the man was very beautiful and a rather wanted man._

_To keep it short, the man had been unfaithful. The Djinn’s heart was broken. He once again was filled with rage. The Djinn used all the energy from his human to bring his wrath onto the men and women that had brought his human to be unfaithful._

_Eventually, the draining of the energy had killed the human. But, because of the curse of the dark Djinn, the human was turned into a Djinn too._

_And thus, the Djinn of Lust was born. Two Djinns of Sin, and the list would soon grow. A Djinn of Sin was created when a human was killed due to a Djinn draining their energy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who the Djinn of Lust is?


	5. A Djinn's curiosity

Darkness was the only thing Bokuto could see for the longest time. He had no idea where he was headed and he thought it was an actual miracle he hadn’t tripped over anything yet.  He used the walls he felts next to him to guide him.

“What the hell?!” the muscular man exclaimed as he felt slime coming from the wall. It felt absolutely disgusting, but he had to keep using the wall to guide him either way.

Finally, he was able to see light. So there was an end to this tunnel of darkness. He picked up the pace and finally he was able to see again. He was also glad the room seemed to be bigger than thte narrow tunnel he had walked through for what felt like an eternity.

The room was empty. Totally empty. No door, no windows, no furniture, no nothing. Another ‘what the hell’ escaped the man’s lips.

His hands still felt sticky from the substance that had ebeen on the walls so he looked down at his hands and wanted to wipe it off when he froze. It was blood.

Bokuto felt sick for a bit and leaned back on the wall behind him, smearing the blood all over it. Then he heard a clicking noise above him and he looked up.

A set of eight eyes were staring at him. Bokuto took a few moments to process what he was actually seeing before he let out a yelp and drew his sword, backing away from the eyes. Then, the thing the eyes blonged to, a huge spider, let itself down from its hiding spot.

The spider hadn’t been alone, however. Oh no, more and more spiders revealed themselves. “Holy shit, they weren’t kidding when they said these things are dangerous.” he muttered.

However, he had never been a wimp and determinedly grasped his sword and went to attack the huge ass spiders, and skillfully too.

He took care of the one by one, but they kept coming out of nowhere. There seemed to be no end to them.

After a while, Bokuto was starting to feel tired. He had been fighting these for god knows how long, but there was just no stopping them.

One of them lunged at the thief and he tiredly backed away from the monster, just barely missing a deadly slash form one of its legs.

His back hit the wall opposite from the entrance of the dungeon. There was nowhere for him to go. The monsters were slowly starting to surround him.

Bokuto didn’t have the energy to keep fighting. His movements had become slow and sloppy. When the pider in front of him had lunged at him again, he had reacted too late and the leg pierced his left shoulder. The man cried out in pain, and everything in front of him started to turn black.

His consciousness started to slip. And the last thing he saw was blue. Beautiful, soothing blue.

-

The Djinn curiously laid his eyes on the white and black haired man that had entered his dungeon. He was surprised someone was actually brave enough to enter the dungeon after been given the requirement to enter the dungeon alone. Especially after the amount of people that had died the past month.

He admired the man for being so brave, but he doubted he would be any different than all the toher ones that had tried to capture the dungeon.

The blue eyed Djinn saw the man had reached the first, and for everyone before him the last, trap. He was surprised by the reaction of the adventurer when he noticed the blood on his hands.

Most others had just made a disgusted face and wiper it off, not really caring where the blood had come from nor who it had belonged to. This man, however, seemed to be really shaken by the discovery that the liquid on his hands was actually blood.

Soon, the adventurer came face to face with his pets.  The man didn’t hesitate to fight them, like many before him.

For some unknown reason, the Djinn couldn’t take his eyes off the man. He was completely mesmerized.

The man’s stamina had also surprised the Djinn. Most of the people before him had died at this point. Broken spirit due to the length of the fight. However, this adventurer didn’t seem to know the word ‘stop’.

The Djinn, of course, noticed that the man was moving on the last bits of his stamina. And sure enough, one of his pets had finally managed to injure the man, who was now slowly slipping out of consciousness.

Normally, the Djinn would just let him die. Like he had with all the others. This guy, though, had somehow captured his interest and he wanted to help him. And so he did.

-

Daichi was walking back to his colleagues. Kuroo had offered him a position in his ranks, but he had denied. It was the merchant’s life for him. The governor had respected his decision, and let him go. However, they made a deal that the merchant had to check in with the rich man every now and then.

Normally, Kuroo wouldn’t let him go so easily, but he had noticed that Sawamura’s Djinn was making his own very anxious. And he had noticed Yamaguchi and Lev hadn’t been too keen on the gray haired Djinn the merchant carried.

“Ah, Sawamura-san. There you are. We were getting worried.” Iwaizumi said.  Daichi offered him a smile. “Sorry to worry you guys. But as you can see, I’m completely fine.” The two of them chuckled.

“Where are Hinata and Kageyama?” Daichi questioned. The other male sighed and explained that the two of them were off to play some volleyball. The two of them would always run off to play sport whenever they could.

“Well, I think I am going to check in for the night.” Iwaizumi nodded and waved at his friend as he walked away to his tent.

Sawamura took out the flask that contained his very own Djinn. He still couldn’t really believe he actually had a contract with a Djinn. The explanation the beautiful gray haired man had given him in the governor’s office.

He tumbled the flask in his hands absent mindedly. He had no idea what to think of everything and he couldn’t help but wonder if he had made the right decision making a contract with the Djinn.

It wasn’t like Sugawara had done anything to him personally to make him think that he wasn’t trustworthy, but the story he had just told him was the reason for his concern. Even though the Djinn had seemed very nice and kind, he apparently had a bad temper.

Sawamura also didn’t feel much for getting all his energy drained and turning into a Djinn himself. He didn’t know what it was like to be Djinn, but he did know that they were immortal and he figured that became lonely and boring after a while.

“What’s on your mind?” the voice of his Djinn snapped him out of his thoughts. “You’re afraid of me now, aren’t you?”

Daichi sighed. He was. But he also wanted to trust Sugawara. He really wanted to.

“I don’t blame you… I would be too if I were in your shoes.” Suga continued the one sided conversation. Daichi’s words weren’t needed to confirm the Djinn’s suspicions.

Daichi sighed deeply and decided to finally actually say something in this conversation. “I want to trust you. I want to believe you will not repeat what happened before. However, I would have appreciated if I had been informed of this… situation… before I contracted with you.”

Sugawara could completely understand his human’s fears and he could also tell he was angry with him for hiding this important information from him. He felt bad about it, if he was honest. But there was nothing to change about it anymore.

“I promise you, Sawamura-san, that I will never let history repeat itself.” Daichi could hear the truthful tone in his voice, and it put him at ease a little bit. “So, anything else I should know?” he questioned.

The Djinn shifted on his feet uncomfortably. “Well, about that…”

-

Iwaizumi had gone for a walk after Sawamura had retreated to his tent. He wasn’t tired yet and the last thing he wanted to do was being holed up in his own tent.

He walked into a nice bar, not too many costumers at this time of the day, and it was fairly calm. Perfect for a late night drink.

Iwa settled on one of the chairs at the bar. The bartender immediately demanded all of Iwaizumi’s attention. It was a beautiful man with brown hair. He wasn’t wearing anything special and he really didn’t need to because his natural beauty was more than enough.

The only thing that really stood out about the man, other than his good looks, were his earrings. They were golden and they both had a chain connected to them, and the chains were wrapped around his shoulders and neck like some kind of necklace.

The bartender smiled and walked over to the merchant. The latter was unable to hide the slight blush that formed on his face. He was really captivated by his beauty and it was rather obvious.

The bartender, however, didn’t seem to mind at all, and actually quite enjoyed it. “Can I get you something, handsome?” he asked, throwing him a flirtatious smile.

Iwaizumi could swear his heart stopped right there. And he would have been happy dying right then and there if that man’s face was the last thing he would ever see.

“J-just a beer, please.”  Iwaizumi was about ready to just kill himself. He never stuttered. Why was he so flustered? He never let a beautiful man or woman get to him. Yet this bartender just managed to get him to throw all that out of the window.

The bartender nodded and went to fetch the drink, knowing his costumer would be staring at him. After all, the man was terrible at hiding his interest.

Soon, the bartender came back with the beer and Iwaizumi thanked him when he accepted the beer. Instead of doing whatever he normally does, the bartender stuck around.

“So handsome, what’s your name?” the bartender put his elbow on the counter before Iwa and leaned his chin on his hand, a flirtatious look directed at the man in front of him.

“I-Iwaizumi Hajime.” Once again, he cursed himself for stuttering. “Nice to meet you, Iwa-chan! My name is Oikawa Tooru, but you can just call me Tooru.” the bartender said with a wink.

-

Bokuto opened his eyes. He noticed the spiders were all gone. In fact, he was no longer in the room he was in before. This room was much bigger.

He was currently staring up and noticed the ceiling was very high up. As in, he could barely see it. The only thing he could clearly see was the water falling down one of the walls.

The male sat up straight and looked around. There was a small stream of water, where the bottom of the waterfall was. There was also a lot nature and it Bokuto thought it looked absolutely beautiful.

Blue flashed in front of his eyes again. It was the most beautiful blue he had ever seen and he wished he could see it again. If only he knew where the blue had come from or what it had been.

Bokuto got up and saw there were no doors on any of the walls. So he figured the only way to go was up. He notices some plants growing on the walls and figured he could use it to climb.

When he reached out to grab onto the plants, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Right, he remembered, he had been pierced there by the spider monster. He took a look at the wound and noticed it had been treated.

Bokuto decided to just suck up the pain and started climbing. After all, he had a mission to complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just out of curiosity, out of all the character's story lines, which one(s) do you think are the most interesting so far?


	6. Seal the Deal with a Kiss

Iwaizumi had spent all night talking to the bartender named Oikawa. He had rather enjoyed his time with the man. Even though he wouldn’t admit it, the alcohol the dark haired man had consumed had certainly helped his confidence and he had shamelessly started flirting with Tooru.

Oikawa didn’t mind one bit and didn’t hesitate one moment to flirt back. Iwa hadn’t felt an attraction to a person this strong ever before.

“As much as I love talking to you, Iwa-chan, I will have to kick you out. I am closing up.” Oikawa informed, sounding genuinely sad he had to cut their conversations short.

Not much later, the two were found in an alleyway not too far from the bar. Oikawa had Iwaizumi pinned against the wall as he placed his lips on Iwa’s.

Iwaizumi’s face was as red as could be, but he certainly didn’t mind the contact. Oikawa smirked into the kiss and slightly parted his lips, his partner following his example.

Imagine the surprise of the darker haired male when smoke entered his mouth. Eventually, Iwaizumi felt drained and passed out.

Oikawa had purposefully been feeding on Iwaizumi’s energy and had used it for the magic he used to conceal his Djinn aura. Usually, he stole the energy from the costumers he got at the bar, but when this man had entered, the energy that radiated off of him had drawn the brown haired male in.

He wanted more of it. He wanted the energy all for his own. And since the dark haired male had so much of it, he didn’t really need to worry about stealing too much

He sort of felt bad for Iwaizumi that he had forced the contract onto him. However, he must have somewhat have been willing to accept the contract, even if he didn’t know that it was happening, else Oikawa wouldn’t have been able to establish the contract in the first place.

And considering he could feel Iwaizumi’s energy through his body, the contract had most certainly been made successfully.

Oikawa figured he would leave his flask with the man and explain it once he woke up.

-

Bokuto had reached the top of the plants and found a wooden door on the ceiling, which he pushed open. He put his hands on the sides of the hole and pulled himself up.

He rested against the wall and caught his breath. He had been climbing for a while and his shoulder was burning in pain.

He took the time to look around the room he found himself in now. The first thing that drew his attention was the huge, golden door on the other side of the room. Bokuto somehow felt really drawn to it.

The next thing that caught the thief’s attention, were the many, many riches that were laying all over the room’s ground. Gold, jewelry, gems, anything you could ever want.

Bokuto was thinking of what to take first, wanting to take it all home. Oh how impressed all the lords and governors would be if they saw him with all these treasures.

 _Don’t take more than you need._ The owl’s voice rang through his head. As much as he wanted all of this, he realized he didn’t actually _need_ any of this. With a huge pain in his heart, he decided to let all this beautiful treasure for what it was.

The door. That is where he would be heading. He really hoped he would find something he could keep there, because he didn’t just risk his life entering a dungeon for nothing.

The door looked very heavy and Bokuto doubted he could actually push it open. He put his hand on the door and tried to push it. That ended up not being necessary.

The moment his hand had touched the door, it started to shake and then slowly started to slide upwards, revealing a very bright light. He covered his eyes to shield them from the light and slowly started walking through the door.

Finally, the light left and he was able to just look.

The sight that revealed itself was a room that looked like some kind of dream garden. The grass was so beautifully green and there were lots of colorful flowers and plants.

Trees and bushes were breaking the flat silhouette of the garden and in the middle was a beautiful fountain.

Even though the room was inside, it was as if the sun was at its highest point in the middle of the summer.

Bokuto was completely in trance while looking at the beautiful scenery in front of him. He noticed the diverse fauna that was running around the garden.

“You actually made it.” a male voice sounded. Bokuto was looking around to find the source of the voice. He thought he was alone in the dungeon.

His eyes met a beautiful blue pair. He immediately recognized the blue and he felt like he could drown into those eyes. They were even more beautiful than the most beautiful sapphires that he had ever seen.

Bokuto then took the time to actually look to who those eyes belonged. Those beautiful eyes belonged to a pretty man. The prettiest man he had ever seen. And boy, had he seen some pretty men.

The man wore black harem pants and a yellow scarf around his torso. His hair was also black and messily curly. That didn’t take away from the man’s beauty though. If anything, it added to it.

The golden collar with multiple golden chains attached to them, told Bokuto that the beauty he had been staring at was in fact a Djinn.

“I’m surprised you didn’t steal any of my treasure.” the Djinn said. Oh that voice sounded so angelic to the thief!

“As much as I wanted to, the owl at the front informed me not to take anything I don’t need. And I didn’t really need any of that.”

The Djinn’s mouth corners twitched upwards, pleased with the answer the man had given him. He stepped closer to the thief and finally bowed in front of him.

“You have proven yourself worthy, and I will allow you to choose any treasure you wish. I will also grant you a wish as a reward for successfully capturing my dungeon.”

Bokuto stared at the kneeling Djinn. He felt special, having a Djinn bow for him.

The Djinn got back up and took Bokuto’s hand, leading him back to the treasure room. “Go ahead, choose whatever you want.”

The white and black haired man nodded and nervously looked around. Sure, the treasures in the room were nice, but none of these felt like a satisfactory reward for the capturing of a dungeon.

Then, a golden flask, decorated with black crystals was in Bokuto’s vision, and he was immediately drawn to it. Oh how much he wanted it.

He didn’t hesitate and took the flask, declaring that this is what he wanted for his rewards.

The Djinn looked very surprised at his choice. “Are you sure about that?” Bokuto nodded happily. “This is by far the best thing in this whole room. It has an awesome aura about it, if you get what I mean.”

“Since you are taking my home, I wonder if you would be interested in forming a contract with me then.” His home? Wait, had he just picked the Djinn’s flask? Did the Djinn just really offer a contract to him?

Finally, this is what he had been waiting for. A Djinn of his own. And he was certain his Djinn would be the prettiest of them all.

“Hell yeah I want to form a contract!” Bokuto beamed, earning a small smile from the Djinn.

“This is my first time establishing a contract, so it might take more energy from you than intended.” the Djinn warned, but Bokuto didn’t really care. He just wanted to establish the contract already.

The Djinn came close to the thief and then locked lips with him, releasing black smoke into the man’s mouth. After a short while, the smoke stopped and he pulled away.

Bokuto didn’t know what just happened. He still felt the Djin’’s lips on his, and he was kind of sad they weren’t on his anymore.

“You still have a wish that I will fulfil for you, so what do you wish for?” That was a no brainer. “Your name.”

-

Kuroo was pacing around his room. Kenma had just informed him two new Djinn had presented themselves and he couldn’t help but wonder why all these Djinns were suddenly jumping into contracts.

It was common knowledge that Djinns preferred to not have any contact with humans and they usually wouldn’t need to. They would be fine without a contract for a few decennia before they needed to live off of a human for a bit.

So why, why were they all forming a contract? In such a short time span? This couldn’t be coincidental. It had brought the governor on edge.

Tsukishima, who had been summoned by the black haired male, entered the room and asked why he had been summoned.

Kuroo explained the situation to Tsukishima and asked for his thoughts. “I am pretty sure I know even less about the whole Djinn situation than you do, Kuroo-san.” he said as he pushed back his glasses.

“I know, but I thought that maybe your Djinn knows more. Kenma definitely does, but he doesn’t want to say a word about it. Maybe you can draw something out of yours.”

Tsukishima promised Kuroo he would try to get any information possible from his Djinn, although he doubted Yamaguchi would be more vocal about what was going on than Kenma was.

Yamaguchi wasn’t a Djinn of many words to begin with.

-

Iwaizumi opened his eyes, his head throbbing. He had a terrible headache. The first thing he noticed is that he wasn’t in this tent. He was in an alley.

Memories of the past night started flooding in. He remembered kissing the beautiful bartender and then, blank. He couldn’t help but wonder where said male was and why he had left him here.

Never trust a pretty face, he decided. He moved into a position to get up when he heard the noise of rolling glass and noticed there was a light blue flask was laying close to him.

It reminded him of Sawamura’s. He picked it up, just because he kind of liked it, and started heading towards the campsite where his friends were. They were probably mad at him because he was sure they were already setting up their stand for the second day of the bazaar already.

Hinata noticed his colleague approaching and hurried over to him. “Where have you been man, we were worried about you!” he exclaimed.

Iwaizumi just explained he had gone drinking and passed out due to the alcohol, purposefully leaving the part about his flirting with the bartender out of the story. After all, there was no way Hinata needed or wanted to know about that.

He quickly grabbed one of the buns that had been prepared and ate it. He needed some form of breakfast before going through another day of the bazaar again.

Luckily, Sawamura wasn’t angry with him and just told him to not go drinking again until the bazaar was over, which the spikey haired man happily agreed to.

The second day proved to be equally as busy and demanding as the first day, and Iwaizumi found himself being low on energy the whole day.

He also noticed a weird, pressing aura every time he came close to Sawamura, which made him avoid his friend a bit that day. However, he decided to not think about it too much and just blamed it on the small hangover he had.

Sawamura had taken notice of the weird aura as well, and he wondered what hat changed about Iwaizumi that caused this shift of atmosphere. He decided to ask Sugawara about it later, maybe the Djinn would know. Weren’t Djinns supposed to know things?


	7. Confrontation Between Djinns

Oikawa couldn’t believe it. One being in the entire world he never wanted to see ever again, yet, he found himself within a one mile radius of _him_.

Just his luck, isn’t it? He finally finds a human he likes enough to establish a much needed contract with, turns out the human is contracted with Sugawara fucking Koushi.

To say he was about ready to start screaming would be a real understatement. Oikawa did realize he couldn’t change anything about his contract now, since it would be there until his human died. None earlier. He should have known better than to establish a contract so recklessly.

-

Sawamura entered his tent and he immediately changed into something more comfortable. It had been a good day once again, but his feet were killing him.

He had put his flask down on one of the chests he traveled around with carrying his clothes and such. He forgot to pick it back up when he headed over to Iwaizumi’s tent to have a a talk about what happened that morning.

Sugawara decided to take that moment to let himself out of the flask and enjoy the freedom a little bit. It’s not like he hated it inside the lamp, but it got… lonely.

“What are you doing here?” the gray haired male said with a monotonous voice. “How did you know I was here?” an all too familiar voice replied. Although, he hadn’t it heard in centuries.

Sugawara turned around and faced Oikawa. “Your hatred filled aura is trying to kill me.” Suga stated simply.

Oikawa snorted. “You know all too well that I would love to put an end to your life, and that I am capable of doing so too. At least, under normal circumstances.”

The gray haired Djinn nodded knowingly. In fact, he was sure that his ex-lover would have done it, had they crossed paths at a different time.

“So, are you planning on killing this one, like you killed me?” That stung. But he wouldn’t let that show on his face, of course. He, instead, opted for giving a petty response. “What man or woman are you cheating on these days?”

Oikawa, clearly very annoyed with that comment, grabbed onto Suga’s neck and pushed him down to the ground. “Listen here you little shit, it is your fault that I am like this. I became the fucking Djinn of Lust. Thanks to you, I am stuck having humans ogle at me like I am a piece of candy. Not to mention the effect it all has on my own emotions.”

Suga knew all too well. He had seen a lot of shit go down from his own being. The Djinn of Wrath had seen his fair share of problems.

Sugawara grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and pushed him off. “So, why are _you_ here?“ he questioned. He had no idea how the brown haired Djinn had found him.

“I contracted your human’s friend. Of course, had I known that I wouldn’t have.” Great, that meant the he would have to deal with the Djinn he would prefer not to see for a long while.

The two Djinns were too busy glaring at each other and giving petty comments to notice their contracted human’s voices as the approached the tent.

Sawamura opened his tents and froze when he saw his Djinn and a stranger talk to each other. However, judging by the look of the stranger, he took a wild guess that he was a Djinn as well.

Oikawa was no longer wearing his robes, he was wearing a pair of light blue harm pants and a white scarf tied around his hips like a skirt. He also wore a short sleeved crop top in a matching color to his pants.

“ _YOU?!_ ” Iwaizumi exclaimed, pointing at Oikawa when he entered the tent. The brown haired male dropped the glare he had been throwing at Suga and looked at the male that had entered the tent with a flirtatious smile.

“Nice to see you too, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi groaned. “Don’t call me that. Also, what the fuck are you doing here?!”

“Well, a Djinn can’t really run too far from their contracted human.” “What?!” Iwaizumi had no idea what the man was babbling about. Djinn? Contract? WHAT?!

Sugawara looked at Oikawa, his mouth gaping. “You made a contract without him knowing?! ARE YOU INSANE?!” To say he was livid, was an understatement. It shouldn’t be possible to begin with.

Sawamura was getting crazy for being left in the dark. “CAN SOMEBODY EXPLAIN ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!”

All attention was now turned towards Daichi. Suga sighed and nodded, figuring he did owe the two humans an explanation.

He explained that Oikawa was another Djinn, the Djinn of Lust. He could tell his own human immediately made the connection with the story he had told him earlier when they were with the governor, but he thankfully kept his mouth shut about it.

After he got that out of the way, he explained to Oikawa’s new human that he was now contracted to the Djinn, although he had not knowingly accepted it. He also informed him what being contracted exactly meant.

“So that is why you were so flirty with me yesterday.” Iwa stated. He’d be lying if he’d say he wasn’t a little bit hurt by that, since he had taken genuine interest in the man.

“I am actually surprised he established a contract with you, Iwaizumi-san. I’ve only known him to contract to one human before.” Suga noted, and Oikawa just glared at him, still upset that it wasn’t killing him yet.

“How about you keep your nose out of by business, asshole.” Daichi sighed. He understood why the two couldn’t get along, but seeing the two of them acting like this was rather tiring, and he was already exhausted from the day.

“Look. It’s been a long day. We said what needed to be said. Can we all get to sleep, please?” Sawamura said. Iwaizumi had to agree. He had never felt so drained before.

Oikawa sighed and gave one last glare at Suga before following his contracted human to his tent. “What are you doing? Why are you following me?” Iwaizumi questioned.

 

 

“I can’t run away too far from you, due to our contract. But I sleep in my flask and that happens to be located in your tent.” Iwaizumi just nodded and allowed the man to follow him.

Oikawa stared at him as he got ready to get some sleep. He noticed the exhaustion radiating from the man. “I must have drained a lot of your energy today…. I’ll tone it down tomorrow.” the Djinn muttered to himself before using his magic to return to his flask.

-

Bokuto had gotten out of the dungeon thanks to his Djinn’s magic, who he learned is named Akaashi Keiji. He found his little group of thieves asleep at the same place he had parted with them.

However, Konoha, being the light sleeper he is, woke up and saw his boss. He immediately jumped up and ran over to Bokuto, hugging him. He was so glad to see he was still alive.

He then noticed that there was barely anything different about his boss, except for the tiredness and dirt. “Were you not successful?” Konoha questioned.

Bokuto grinned at his friend. “I was. Very successful even.” Konoha looked at him in confusion. “I don’t see any treasure or anything. Didn’t you go in there for a magical object or something?”

The white haired male never lost his grin as he held up the golden flask. “I got what I wanted.” he replied

“A flask? You wanted… a flask….” the dirty-blond man stuttered out in disbelief. Had his boss finally lost his mind?

“No, wait. You don’t see how cool this is.” True, Konoha failed to see what was so amazing about a golden flask. Sure, it was pretty, but certainly not worth getting all the way to Tokyo and risking your life for it.

Bokuto was a bit disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm coming from Konoha. Sighing, he spoke up. “Wake up the rest, I got to show the lot of you something.”

Konoha did as he was told and woke up their friends, all of them hurrying over to their newly returned boss.

“Alright, everyone is here. You can come out now, Akaashi.” His friends were confused. What the hell was he talking about? Who was Akaashi.

Black smoke started pouring out of the flask and then revealed the Djinn. “Holy shit!” Komi and Konoha exclaimed at the same time. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

“Meet Akaashi, my very own Djinn. Akaashi, meet my friends.”

-

Yaku and Lev were out on search patrol again. Kuroo wanted to know who were the other Djinn owners. Somehow, he felt the need to be in control of the whole situation. He felt threatened by the other Djinn contracts.

And that wasn’t completely unreasonable either. After all, not all Djinns fell into the right hands. That was something Yaku and Lev found out quite fast.

Following the tall Djinn’s nose, they had been lead into the direction of the dungeon that had appeared in Tokyo a few months ago.

When the pair had gotten close to the dungeon, they heard a ton of voices, so they decided to hide their presence as much as they could.

Yaku cursed under his breath as he recognized Bokuto and his band of thieves. How had they managed to enter Tokyo without being noticed. Surely every guard present in this prefecture knew that he was not welcome here. Kuroo would not be pleased hearing about this.

The thing he saw next would be news Kuroo would want to hear even less as Yaku witnessed the thief summoning a Djinn. Lev soon confirmed the two of them in fact did have a contract.

This was bad. This was really, really bad.

Yaku turned around to run and inform Kuroo, but he came face to face with one of Bokuto’s subordinates. “Well well, who do we have here.” the man cackled as he grabbed onto Yaku.

Lev glared at the dark haired male that was holding his human and was preparing a spell  to get rid of him. Of course, the rest of Bokuto’s goons ran over and helped their friend out.

Konoha, Washio, Komi and Onaga were holding the four chains that were connected to the bracelets on each of the Djinns arms, rendering him unable to use any magic while Sarukui held onto Yaku.

“Let go of him, you cowards.” Lev growled. He was beyond frustrated he couldn’t do anything about the situation. By grabbing his chains they successfully made him unable to get any energy from Yaku to perform magic. And he so desperately wanted to save his human. He would give anything for his safety.

Bokuto walked over, laughing happily. “So we meet again. Good job noticing them, Saru.” Akaashi stood next to Bokuto, wearing an emotionless expression. He didn’t say a thing.

“Say, Akaashi? Can you use your magic to trap the little guy?” Bokuto asked excitedly. He was desperate to show off the power of his own Djinn. Akaashi simply nodded and used some of Bokuto’s energy to make a cage, which Yaku was put into.

“Why did you contract with such filth as him?” Yaku asked, directed at the new Djinn. Akaashi decided to ignore the question, as he didn’t feel obliged to answer the male.

“Hey hey hey, leave my Djinn alone.” Bokuto said with a glare. “Speaking of Djinns…” He turned to Lev, who was still trying to get out of the grasp of the thieves. “What shall we do with you?”

Bokuto was about to turn to Akaashi to ask him to use his magic on Akaashi, but Yaku spoke up. “Your Djinn isn’t going to use his magic on mine.”

“Oh, and why is that?” The thief didn’t want to hear anything coming from his prisoner. “Because Djinns don’t use magic on each other. Kuroo tried before.”

Bokuto groaned and told his subordinated to tie the Djinn down by his chains and load Yaku into a different carriage than the Djinn so they could start to head back to their headquarters.


	8. Exhausted Comfort

Kuroo was pacing around his study. Where the hell was Yaku. The smaller male had promised him that he would come back for the night for his safety, but the bedhead had stayed up all night waiting for him but his friend hadn’t returned yet.

Kenma slowly started to get agitated by Kuroo’s pacing. At least, that is what he would tell you. What was actually bothering was the aura his human was giving off.

“Kuroo-san. I am sure they’re fine.” Kenma said. His eyes kept following his human’s movements, who still didn’t stop. “Please try to calm down, the aura you’re giving off is making me sick.”

 That wasn’t an exaggeration. Kenma and Kuroo had been contracted long enough for the Djinn to really get affected by his human’s feelings. He felt like throwing up.

Kuroo looked at his Djinn with soft eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the skinny boy. As much as he shows off his Djinn like he was some kind of price, he did genuinely care about the Djinn and was glad to have him. Ever since Kenma had come into his life, the black haired man had been less… lonely.

The governor yawned tiredly. Not sleeping all night was starting to weigh on him. “Get some sleep. You’re not worth anything if you don’t have any energy. Neither do I, in that case.” He couldn’t argue with his Djinn.

Before Kuroo went to his own bedroom, he knocked on Tsukishima’s and told the blond to wake him up if Yaku returned.

The moment he entered his bedroom, he let himself fall on his bed. “Ugh, I’m so tired.” he whined to himself. He got up again and changed into something more fitting for bed and laid down again. He got in his usual sleeping position and closed his eyes.

He had been expecting to fall asleep immediately, but that was idle hope. He tossed and turned and despite his fatigue, he couldn’t manage to pass over to the dream realm.

Kenma was getting more and more upset with his human. He still wasn’t sleeping and his aura was still sickening.

Sighing, the boy with terrible outgrow climbed into bed next to Kuroo. He scooted closer to him and rested his head on chest. Kenma had learned that this was a very effective way of calming the man down.

Kuroo’s aura didn’t improve much so, despite his hatred towards doing this, he used his own energy to use some magic. He surrounded the black haired male with a calming aura.

Finally, the aura around the governor was starting to improve and his heartbeat was slowing down a little. He relaxed his muscles and slowly felt himself slip.

A small smile played on Kuroo’s lips. Just before he fell asleep, he let out a quiet “Thanks kitten.” Kenma rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname, but he was happy he finally got the man to sleep. It couldn’t hurt for him to do so as well, so he closed his eyes.

-

The perks of being a Djinn was that you could live without any sleep when you were contracted with a human, since you can feed off of their energy. Yamaguchi was very thankful for that at the moment, considering he hadn’t slept that night, like Kuroo.

For him it wasn’t so much worry for Lev and Yaku. Yamaguchi had tried to sleep, he really did. But the strong emotions of anger were attacking him all night long. That was all to blame on Yamaguchi’s Djinn ability.

Just like Kenma was able to sense a contract being established and Lev has a good nose for tracking down magic and magical beings, Yamaguchi has an ability of his own.

The freckled Djinn was always plagued by other people’s emotions and thoughts. He didn’t want to feel or hear them, but they still kept coming at him. He is able to block it out, but it takes energy. It would make it almost unbearable for the Djinn to not be contracted with a human because of that. He needs the energy.

He hadn’t been a Djinn for long yet. In fact, he had been a Djinn for no longer as than he had been contracted with Tsukishima.

You see, the blond with the glasses had immediately offered to make a contract with Yamaguchi the moment he found out he was a Djinn.

Before that, the two of them had been childhood friends. Unlike Oikawa and Sugawara, the boy with the cowlick didn’t remember anything about his life before being a Djinn. Tsukishima had made a contract with his friend in order not to lose him.

Anyways, back to his current problem. His fatigue. Sure, he was functioning normally thanks to Tsukishima’s energy, but he could tell it was starting to weigh on the human as he started to have problems reading through the documents in front of him.

“Y-Yamaguchi… I’m getting really tired… could you tone it done please?” The tan boy felt bad. He shouldn’t be feeding off his energy like this. “S-sorry Tsukki. I-I didn’t m-mean to.” Yamaguchi stopped taking energy from his human and immediately felt the exhaustion catch up to him.

He fell onto the ground, unable to hold his weight. Tsukishima jumped up from is chair and rushed over to the Djinn, worry apparent in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?!” he asked, panicking. “I didn’t really sleep last night. I have no energy left.” Talking was hard for Yamaguchi. His mind was blurry because of the sleep.

Tsukishima lifted the lightweight boy and laid him down on his bed. “Then sleep now, you idiot. Staying up all night is dumb.”

Of course, he was right. But he had no idea what he felt that night. He had no idea how strong the anger surrounding him had been. The freckled male was sure it was caused by Djinns, else there was no way it would be this strong.

 The blond man noticed the discomfort on his Djinn’s face, so he started petting the boy’s hair, which did make him relax a bit. He continued to do so until Yamaguchi was asleep, and for a while after that too.

-

Iwaizumi had been thinking about Oikawa the whole day, during the last day of the bazaar. And not for the reasons you think. No, he hadn’t spent all day thinking about his beautiful features or nice body.

He had been thinking about the whole Djinn and contract thing. Oikawa had spent all evening explaining to him what exactly everything meant and about everything else he needed to know to not be in the dark all the time.

Sawamura and Iwaizumi had agreed to not tell Kageyama and Hinata anything about the Djinns, just to avoid any trouble.

The thing that was occupying the spikey haired man’s mind was the whole Djinn of Sin thing. Oikawa was the Djinn of Lust, which meant he, without trying, provoked people’s desire for him. But it also meant he was easily attracted to someone as well.

Iwaizumi had admitted that he had in fact felt a strong attraction towards the man when he had met him in the bar. Oikawa hadn’t failed to hide the fact that the attraction had been mutual.

Oikawa had warned his human that it might be possible that Iwaizumi might experience being attracted to others more often than normal, or people showing interest in him, just because of his presence. It was all to blame on his Djinn of Sin status.

Since Sawamura was contracted with the Djinn of Wrath, Iwaizumi decided to observe his friend for a while to look if he could notice a shift in his behavior due to his Djinn. And sure enough, he did.

He had seen him being unable to deal with rude costumers, snapping at them and being rude back. It was almost amusing. Almost. It would have been if it wasn’t costing them customers.

Of course, Iwaizumi made sure to step in when Sawamura was about to be mean to their customers, doing some damage control. After all, it had been going so well up until now. He didn’t want to lose profits because his colleague was showing an attitude.

The last day of the bazaar ended, once again, successfully. The four merchants decided they would have to thank Tanaka well for providing them with such good products. They would pay him a visit the following day and buy him some booze to celebrate, as well as stock up for their next travels.

-

The band of thieves returned to their hideout with ease. Bokuto had ordered his followers to take care of Yaku and his Djinn. They locked them up in different cages and he had made Akaashi use his magic to make sure Lev couldn’t use any magic of his own to break out.

It didn’t violate any rules of the Djinn, since he wasn’t directly using any magic to harm the four armed Djinn.

After all that, Bokuto had dragged Akaashi to his own room. That’s where the two fo themw ere located now. Akaashi had been reading a book he had found in the hideout’s library, surprised there was actually one.

The thief leader just stared at his Djinn as he did so. He was so pretty and mesmerizing. He could admire the beautiful man’s features all day and never get bored of it.

The Djinn had found it strange and unnerving in the beginning, but he was now so caught up in the book that it didn’t bother him anymore.

“Hey Akaashi?” Bokuto tried to shift the Djinn’s attention from the book to himself. “Hmmm? Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“How do you keep a relationship as a Djinn. I mean, being tied to a flask and a human surely gets in the way of that right?” Bokuto asked curiously. He had been wondering about this.

Akaashi looked at the human he contracted with as if he was stupid. “We don’t.” he said in such a way as to say _obviously._

That was something the thief leader couldn’t wrap his head around. How could they not? Didn’t they have anyone they had a connection with? No romantic feelings at all? Not even friendships?

“Wow… being a Djinn sounds lonely.” Bokuto’s brutal honesty got to Akaashi. It was. It really was. Sadness overwhelmed the Djinn, and the owlish thief jumped up from his spot.

“I-I’m sorry I brought it up. It wasn’t my place to say such thing. Please, stop filling the room with this negativity.” Akaashi blinked in surprise. Bokuto had actually noticed his shift in aura?

Of course, humans often could be influenced by a Djinn’s aura, hence the whole problem with the Djinns of Sin. But for Bokuto to sense a change in aura so clearly and so fast was truly unique.

Akaashi’s aura shifted again, from sadness to wonder. Bokuto visibly relaxed when the aura changed and he was thankful for it. “Sorry again, ‘Kaashi. Didn’t mean to upset you.”

The black haired male shook his head. “It’s no problem at all, Bokuto-san. After all, it is only normal that you would wonder about our lives. But to answer your question a bit better. No, we do not have any relationships because it is impossible. You see, we age. Humans don’t. So that already rules out that. A Djinn meeting another Djinn is also rather rare, let alone they would really hit it off like that. And there is also… that incident.”

Of course, this had peaked Bokuto’s interest. The Djinn told the thief all about what had transpired in the past, and what had started the Djinns of Sin. It was a tale all too familiar to him, as he had refrained himself to act upon feelings towards humans before.

The man with the crazy hair style was kind of disappointed by the answer he had gotten from his Djinn. It only confirmed that a relationship between Djinn and human truly was impossible.

However, looking at the man’s golden eyes, Akaashi wasn’t sure if he could stop himself again. After all, he had failed once before…


	9. The Owl Hoots a Threat

Tanaka happily let in his friends, ready for the many stories about the strange costumers they had seen and met during the bazaar.

The drinks they had brought with them, was a plus of course. Tanaka brought Iwaizumi, Sawamura, Hinata and Kageyama to his own living quarters and seated them on his couch.

The five of them just sat there for a while, exchanging stories and generally enjoying themselves.

“There was a girl flirting with Kageyama, but he was totally oblivious to it. It was hilarious!” Hinata exclaimed, causing Tanaka to laugh. That did sound like Kageyama. Things that didn’t involve sport easily got lost on the raven haired boy.

“S-shut up Hinata! Idiot!” Kageyama exclaimed, a bit of pink dusting his cheeks out of embarrassment. The orange hared boy found it incredibly cute since it made Kageyama show more emotion than he usually did.

After the laughter of the group died down, Tanaka drew all the attention, being very excited about something. “Since you’re all here and you’re all dear friends of mine, I want you to introduce you to someone!” he exclaimed.

The man with the buzz cut got up from his spot and disappeared in one of his many rooms. The merchants that were left behind by their friends exchanged some curious glances.

Tanaka returned with a beautiful black haired woman by his side. The group of men was quite taken aback by her beauty. However, Iwaizumi thought, Oikawa’s beauty came pretty damn close to this woman’s.

“Guys, this is my girlfriend, Shimizu Kiyoko. Kiyoko-chan, these are my friends.” Tanaka pointed at each of his friends as he introduced them, and Shimizu bowed politely.

“Damn Tanaka, how did you get this lucky?” Daichi said chuckling. Whilst the group of friends continued their teasing and making conversation, Shimizu noticed two presences that weren’t like the others.

These were moments she was grateful for being able to hide her Djinn presence without relying on her human’s energy.

After all the guests had left, rather late at night, Shimizu initiated to help Tanaka clean up the empty bottles and other trash that was laying around. The man stopped her and told her to just sit down and relax while he cleaned up the place.

After he finished doing so, he plopped himself down next to her and let out a sigh. He was so happy at this moment. He had earned a lot of money thanks to the huge success of the bazaar, and his Shimizu had finally agreed to take their relationship in a romantic direction.

Shimizu had told him about her fears and about what had happened in the past. Why the Djinns of Sin came to be and all of that. Tanaka had, in turn, told her that he trusts her and knows that she wouldn’t let it get that far.

Somehow, that had shot down all the worries the female Djinn had had and agreed on finally allowing herself to love.

Tanaka looked at his new girlfriend lovingly and stared at her. Shimizu didn’t take notice of this, being deep in thoughts. The man frowned. “What’s wrong, love?” he asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She jumped a little at the unexpected contact that snapped her out of her thoughts. “Your friends… You haven’t told them about what I actually am, right?” she asked. “I haven’t no, why do you think I would?”

“I didn’t think you did. I was just making sure.” Tanaka could tell something was still bothering her, and it bothered him that she was’t just telling him what it was.

“Ryuu, your friends have Djinns of their own. And it’s bad news, because it just so happens to be Lust and Wrath.” Oh no, Tanaka realized, this couldn’t be good.

-

For days now, Yaku hadn’t been seen. Kuroo was on edge. He couldn’t track him down either because Lev was with the short man.

Yamaguchi was none more useful than Kenma for tracking down other Djinn, so Tsukishima didn’t know what advice to offer to his new boss other than: wait and have faith that he will come back.

The thought that Yaku might have betrayed him has crossed the black haired male’s mind, but he quickly dismissed that idea. Yaku wouldn’t just do that. It wasn’t like him. Kuroo was certain something else must have happened.

One of Kuroo’s servants knocked on the door and then entered after getting a quick “Come in.” from his boss. “An urgent letter arrived for you this morning.” the servant said, walking over to the man with the bed hair, handed him the letter and then excused himself.

Kuroo sighed and started reading the letter.

 _I didn’t know people this small could work for you, you stupid cat._  
Well, you’ll be glad to know he is still alive.  
I’ll let him and the Djinn go if you, in turn, give us yours.

_You know the place.  
Also, no funny business, I have my own way to secure my win either way._

_The horned owl_

Kuroo scowled. Of course HE was the one behind Yaku’s disappearance. That damned owl just kept causing him trouble over and over again.

There was simply no way he would give Kenma to the likes of that thief. Tsukishima walked over and grabbed the letter, reading it over. He frowned.

“Who is the horned owl?” he asked. “Bokuto.” was all the answer he got. The blond recognized the name. It was the thief his boss had spoken about before. Many times.

Tsukishima frowned once again, thinking. He could think of a reason why the thief would want to kidnap Yaku. Hell, he even put it in his letter. He wanted Kenma. But then again, why would he let Lev go? Wasn’t he supposed to be a greedy bastard

The letter also seemed to be a bit too informal, even for a thief. It seemed if Bokuto was completely comfortable addressing Kuroo this way. Especially considering he wanted something from the person he was actually addressing.

The man with the glasses sensed there was something more going on here, something his boss was not telling him.

“Tsukishima, prepare for a bit of traveling.” Kuroo said before heading towards his chambers to do the same

-

Iwaizumi had finally finished loading their carriages and Hinata and Kageyama were wrapping up cleaning up the tents. They were almost ready to leave and go on their way to trade and sell again.

Sawamura was tying some ropes to keep everything in its place, when he was approached by none other than the governor of Tokyo, and his advisor.

“Can I help you, Kuroo-san?” he asked politely. After all, the governor doesn’t just approach merchant for no reason. “Do you have place for two more?” Kuroo’s signature Cheshire smile accompanied the question.

Of course, the merchants had no problem letting the two man onto their carriages for their travel, considering they had to go the same way. It was curious though, why they would travel with them instead of the luxury carriage Kuroo owned.

Tsukishima was told to join Hinata and Kageyama’s carriage while Kuroo joined Sawamura and Iwaizumi’s.

Kageyma took care of steering the carriage, as per usual, and Hinata sat in the back with their guest. The orange haired boy quickly bombed the blond with many, many questions. It didn’t take too long for the latter to get annoyed with him.

Tsukishima was tempted to ask Yamaguchi to use his magic to silence Hinata, but there were too many reasons not to. For one, that would give away the fact he had a Djinn, which wasn’t exactly something he liked to flaunt. Also, Yamaguchi wouldn’t want to use his magic on the boy he didn’t know.

In the other carriage, everything was quiet. The silence was rather awkward. It had been like this every time Sawamura and Iwaizumi were alone together and the strange aura their Djinns gave off every time they were near was the sole reason of it all.

Kuroo didn’t do anything to start a conversation, he could feel the ill aura too, although he had no idea where it was coming from. He assumed it was all Sawamura’s Djinn, since that was the only Djinn was aware of.

“So, Kuroo-san. I am very honored you chose us to travel with, but don’t you have a more luxurious carriage yourself?” Iwaizumi asked, trying to stop the awkwardness that was hanging around the carriage.

The governor sighed. He knew the question was going to be brought up sooner or later. After all, his usual prideful self liked to show his presence whenever he could.

“Let’s say that I don’t really want to be noticed on this trip.” he replied simply. Iwaizumi nodded and gazed at the cat-like man before turning his attention back to the road.

The spikey haired man was about to open his mouth and ask more questions when Kuroo beat him to it. “Don’t ask too many questions, boy. It might not be beneficial for yourself to  stick your nose in other people’s business.” That shut him up immediately.

Sawamura wisely kept his mouth shut. He, instead, played with his gray flask. “So, you get along well with your Djinn?” Kuroo asked, making said male flinch. “Oh shit, did he not know?” Kuroo was referring to Iwaizumi, not having thought about the possibility of his colleague not knowing about the whole situation.

“He knows. Hinata and Kageyama don’t. Don’t bring it up to them.” Sawamura warned, making the governor nod. This made Iwaizumi curious once again and he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Does he know about Sugawara?” Sawamura nodded in response. “Does he know of Oikawa too then?” “Who’s Oikawa?” And that answered the question.

“Oikawa is my Djinn.” Iwaizumi replied. Now Kuroo was the curious one. Another Djinn huh. That would make the amount of Djinns in this traveling party total at four. That’s over the half of the total amount of Djinns of Sin.

This fact sparked an idea in Kuroo. If he could somehow convince Sawamura and Iwaizumi to help him out, they would surely be able to overpower Bokuto and his band of thieves. He barely hesitated bringing up the situations to his traveling partners.

-

Yaku woke up in the dimly lit cage he was put in a few days ago. His eyes immediately wandered to the enchanted cage next to his, where he found his Djinn. The Djinn was resting against the bars of the cage and breathing heavily. His eyes were half-lidded.

Lev looked, to put it bluntly, like shit. He was exhausted and looked as if he could pass out any moment now. This sparked a lot of worry in the shorter man.

Yaku crawled over to the side of his cage that faced Lev’s and he put his hands around the bars. “Lev. Are you alright?” Worry was obviously present in Yaku’s voice.

“Because of… the cage…” Lev had trouble speaking, but he tried his hardest. “I can’t… use your energy… I’m running out… of my own…”

Yaku was really worried about his Djinn. He cared about the long male and he wanted nothing more than to help him. He hated the state he was currently in, unable to provide the help the other male obviously needed.

“Lev…” Tears started to stream down his cheeks. He knew how bad it could end for a Djinn if they ran out of energy. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so incredibly sorry. I want to help but… I can’t.” More tears fell.

Lev managed a small, but meaningful, smile. “I know Yaku-san… Thank you… for everything…” The gray haired male’s eyes started falling shut slowly. “NO! LEV! Look at me! Stay with me! Stay awake for me! Please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I am finally taking the story where I want it to go!  
> This story is going somewhere, I swear!  
> Hope you enjoyed so far!


	10. Owl vs. Cat

The caravan of the merchants was now approaching the cave Bokuto and his followers holed in. Iwaizumi and Sawamura’s carriage stopped, out of sight, and the other one stopped as well. Hinata and Kageyama were confused by the sudden halt, but they just rolled with it.

The group of the first carriage went over to the other one. “Alright, we need to tell you something. Or rather, show you something.” Iwaizumi said to his two younger colleagues. Sawamura nodded in agreement and both he and Iwa took out their flasks.

The younger ones looked at each other in confusions. “You’re showing us your flasks?” Kageyama asked, slightly starting to question the mental state of his friends.

“Just wait.” Tsukishima said, knowing what was going to come. He had found it hard to deal with them during their traveling here, and he now had little to no patience left for them.

Both Iwaizumi and Sawamura summoned their Djinns, who simultaneously came out of their respective flasks. Both Hinata and Kageyama’s mouths dropped.

Kuroo called out Kenma as well. Tsukishima reluctantly added Yamaguchi to the group. “These are all Djinns.” Iwaizumi explained.

Both boys needed some time to process the information they just got. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Hinata asked his friends when he came over the shock. “Do you not trust us?”

The pained look on the orange haired boy broke Sawamura’s heart. “It’s not that.” was all he managed to squeak out. Sugawara noticed the sadness coming from his contracted human.

“We haven’t been contracted with them for long. For a few days or so. I’m sure they were planning on telling you, once they themselves knew what they got into.” Sugawara said with a warm smile.

That was an answer they could accept. “I know you much have many more questions. But leave them for later. First, we need to help Kuroo-san.” Iwaizumi said.

Kuroo went on to explain the whole situation with Yaku and Bokuto. Needless to say, Kageyama and Hinata didn’t hesitate offering their help to the governor. They both new how dangerous Bokuto could be. Besides, even if they didn’t know Yaku, he had never wronged them and they didn’t see a reason to just leave him to his fate.

“So… what’s the plan?” Tsukishima asked.

-

 

A small swarm of rukh was on its way to Tokyo. The magic of the creatures was very easy to sense since it was so strong. However, the magic didn’t feel pleasant, as it usually did. It felt malicious.

Rukh usually light up with a calm atmosphere. However, this swarm were the deepest black you have ever seen. They made everyone close to them uneasy. In the distance, a sly, snake-like Djinn grinned as he watched his small soldiers, ready to do the work for him.

-

The four Djinns were standing in a parabola in front of the entrance of the cave. Their respective contracted humans were sitting close to them. The Djinns were concentrating on their spell to put their plan into action.

They would make a few illusions to keep the thieves busy, while the humans sneak in and try to go free Yaku. This was a pretty bold plan, they realized. Especially since they had no idea where they kept Yaku and it certainly didn’t guarantee the thieves wouldn’t run into them.

However, the illusions were sure to make some kind of diversion and buy them time. Even if it was just a little.

At the same time, the Djinns started chanting a spell in a language the humans couldn’t understand. After their chants ended, screaming could be heard coming from inside the cave, which was the cue for the humans to go.

Kuroo was the one leading the group. They entered the cave by going to a short hallway, before reaching a door. Luckily for them, it wasn’t locked. Bokuto was too careless to actually care about locking that door. After all, he never would even think that there would be anyone stupid enough to enter his hideout.

The screaming seemed to be coming from upstairs, so they made the decisions to go down instead. After all, they would be idiotic to go and say hello to the band of thieves.

Once they made it down the stairs, they were met with a labyrinth of hallways. That is where they split up. Kuroo and Sawamura went to the left, Tsukishima and Iwaizumi to the right and the remaining two, Hinata and Kageyama, went straight.

-

Yaku was staring at the ground, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Lev hadn’t given any sign of life since two days ago. He couldn’t even look at the Djinn. His heart ached. He wanted Lev to smile his amazing smile at him again.

He wanted Lev to say some stupid, childish remark. Ask stupid questions. Hell, he even wanted to hear him complain about being hungry.

He wanted to feed the Djinns something nice while they talked about whatever. He just wanted Lev to be back. He couldn’t lose him. Yaku had grown too attached to him.

-

Bokuto had been admiring Akaashi doing whatever Akaashi does, as he had done the ever since he made the contract. He found him fascinating.

He was snapped out of his daze when he heard Konoha and Komi yelled. He immediately rushed over to see what the hell the commotion was about.

A group of nasnas came into view and fear immediately overtook Bokuto. How the hell did those get here?! They don’t live around these regions!

A nasnas is a monster. Some described it as half a human being, having half a head, half a body, one arm and one leg with which it hops with much agility. They are known to be able to kill a person by touching them. Their flesh would melt off in mere seconds.

However, that didn’t even begin to describe the horrors of the monsters in front of him. Bokuto grabbed his sword and charged at the monsters attacking his subordinates.

They kept coming and he felt like he was trapped in the dungeon with the spiders again. Then he got an idea. He honestly wondered why it even took so long for him to do this. “AAGAASHIIIII!” he yelled.

The raven haired Djinn appeared next to the thief leader. “You asked for me, Bokuto-san?” he said with a blank expression on his face. He was clearly not fazed by the horde of nasnas.

Bokuto motioned at said monsters. Of course, Akaashi immediately noticed they were illusions made by magic and he used his own magic to dispel the illusions. “They’re not real. Other Djinns must be nearby.”

When the thieves realized they had been tricked, they grew angry. They split up to find said Djinns. “Well well well, what do we have here?” Konoha said with a smirk and his eyes fell upon a duo of a blond male with glasses and a spikey haired male.

Said duo quickly dashed off, the band of thieves close on their heels.

-

“Yaku!” The light brown haired male’s head snapped up when he heard his name being called. It was a familiar voice too. “Kuroo?!” he yelled back.

“Yaku!” it sounded again, this time slightly louder. Two pairs of footsteps rapidly approached the room Yaku was locked up in.  The door swung open, revealing his boss and the merchant he had tracked down a few days ago.

Kuroo immediately rushed over to the cage and pulled on the door, it obviously not budging. “You don’t have the key?” Yaku asked. Kuroo shook his head. “I will go get Kenma, he can use his magic to open this cage.”

“No, the cages are magic protected. If they weren’t Lev would have gotten me out of here three days ago.” he stated, growing sadder when he mentioned Lev. “Besides, why is Kenma not with you?” Panic now filled the smaller male. He sincerely hoped nothing had happened to the Djinn.

“He’s keeping the thieves busy. Long story. I’ll explain once I get you out of here.” Yaku nodded. Then, Tsukishima and Iwaizumi stormed in. The blonde threw a key to the black haired man. “Hurry, they’ll be here soon.”

Kuroo quickly unlocked both Lev and Yaku’s cages. Kuroo and Iwaizumi grabbed the lanky Djinn and carried him over their shoulders. “Let’s get out of here.” the governor hissed as he started running.

However, the thieves had caught up to them and they blocked their only way out. Bokuto walked to the front and grinned widely at Kuroo when he saw him. The male with the messy black hair just glared.

“Have you come to deliver my Djinn, hmmm?” Bokuto asked, his smirk never leaving his face. He was enjoying this way too much. He finally would be able to get the upper hand of his former friend turned enemy.

“Like hell I would ever hand Kenma over to you! You can hate me all you want, but Kenma hasn’t wronged you. Therefore, he shouldn’t be punished with your presence.” Kuroo spat.

Just then, the small Djinn with dyed hair appeared next to his contracted human. The Oikawa, Sugawara and Yamaguchi soon filled the room too, sending the thieves in a bit of shock.

Bokuto growled. These were too many Djinns for them to handle. “Akaashi, trap them.” Akaashi looked the group in front of him. As much as he wanted to obey his contracted human, he couldn’t. Not just because he didn’t have enough power.

One look at Kenma rendered he raven haired Djinn unable to do anything. “I’m sorry.” he choked out, not even sure if it was directed at Bokuto or Kenma.

“Give it up, Bokuto. You can’t handle this many Djinns, even if you found one yourself.” Kuroo growled. The thief didn’t want to admit is defeat. He knew he had lost though.

That is when Yamaguchi let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell to his knees, holding his head in pain as he sobbed. His forehead was pressed into the ground.

Everyone in the room was frozen. Completely forgotten about the situation at hand as they stared at the Djinn on the ground.

Tsukishima let himself fall next to his Djinn and put his hand on his back, trying to comfort him. The screams and sobs continued for what seemed like forever. After that, Yamaguchi collapsed and passed out.

“What the hell just happened?” Oikawa asked, a look of horror clearly present on his face. That same look was mirrored by nearly everyone in the room.

Tsukishima got up with his Djinn in his arms. “Yamaguchi is capable of feeling other people’s emotions. It’s his special ability. I’ve never seen it affect him this much before….” Everyone in the room remained silent, not knowing how to react to the situation.

“Whatever made him do this, can’t be good. And I don’t like saying this, but it must be close to draw such a reaction out of him. We’re ALL in danger here.”

It took some time for Tsukishima’s words to sink in. Then, Kuroo sighed and turned to Bokuto. He let Lev’s whole weight rest on Iwaizumi before walking closer to the thief. “Let’s set aside our differences for now, until whatever it is that is near, is gone.”

Bokuto realized it had to take a lot for Kuroo to say that since he was someone that didn’t easily swallow his pride. In fact, this was the last person to swallow his pride. That fact made Bokuto accept immediately.

“ Let’s start with tending to the two passed out Djinns. We’ll be needing them.” Sugawara said. Everyone agreed on that. “Let me handle that.” Akaashi said. “Healing is my special ability. Whatever is wrong with them right now, I’m pretty sure I can help.”

They moved the Djinns to the infirmary and let Akaashi look after them. Yaku and Tsukishima were both pacing around nervously while they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really like the story, and I was thinking of maybe attempting to draw a comic of it. Just wondering if there is anyone that would be interested in seeing that?


	11. Why the Cat Hates the Owl

The rukh finally reached Tokyo. They decided to change back to their human-like shape to blend in with the crowds. The biggest one, which was the leader of the group and in direct contact with their master via magic, was the first one to turn.

He turned into a tall, buff man with dark olive-brown hair and matching dark olive eyes. His face was expressionless. If he would show any emotion, he would almost be considered handsome.

In the ancient language of the rukh, he went by the name of ‘Qawiun’, which means strong. However, his modern human name was Wakatoshi Ushijima.

The rest of the rukh changed into their human forms as well. They were all wearing the same, purple robes with white sashes.

“Why did we stop here? The Djinns aren’t here.” The one with the spikey red hair spoke up. Tendou Satori was the name humans would address him as. “Masakh, don’t you trust me?” Ushijima preferred referring to his friends with their given name, rather than their modern human name.

“You know very well how much we all trust you. But it just seems odd.” Satori replied, a bit annoyed by the doubt of his leader.

Ushijima sighed. “The boss’ orders.” was all he said. Everyone just nodded. Goshiki walked around restlessly. “Did he give any new orders, because I am sure Tumuh is going to go crazy if he just has to wait around. And I am going to go crazy if I need to listen to him whine about having to wait.” Shirabu said.

Ushijima shook his head. As predicted, Goshiki paced around more and more and he whined about wanting to get to business. The copper haired male was already trying to think of many ways to shut the black haired boy up.

“We can’t do anything but wait for orders and not attract any attention.” The group nodded and followed their leader wherever he went.

-

After a very long wait, an exhausted Akaashi came out of the infirmary. “They’re both alright. I did what I can, restored their aura and their energy. They’re both asleep now.” He informed their contracted humans, who both let out a breath of relief.

“I am going to rest in my flask. If they wake up, ask Bokuto-san to summon me.” And with that, Akaashi was surrounded by black smoke and he disappeared.

Kuroo was absent-mindedly stroking Kenma’s hair, who was sitting between the governor’s legs. The black haired male was staring at nothing in particular, lost in thoughts.

However, everyone else was pretty much in the same state. After all, what happened with Yamaguchi was more than a bit unsettling.

“Uhm…” Hinata broke the long silence that had been hanging around the room where both the group of thieves and the merchants were residing. “I know it’s not my place to say anything, but, I wonder what is the reason for Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san to hate each other so much.”

Bokuto scowled at the question. He clearly did not want to talk about that situation. He got up and left the room. “Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset your boss.” Hinata apologized to Konoha and the other subordinates of the thief.

Konoha shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. This is what he always does when someone brings up things from the past. He’ll come by in a while.” he put the orange haired boy at ease.

Kuroo sighed and parted his lips, about to speak. He changed his mind and closed his mouth again. He opened and closed his mouth a few timed before sighing again, deciding to finally speak up.

“Bokuto and I used to be friends. We grew up together.” he started. Everyone’s attention turned towards the governor, even the thieves. After all, even they hadn’t heard the story yet.

-

_A black haired 15 year old ran through the streets of Tokyo. He found himself in the less pleasant part of the prefecture. This was where all illegal business were done and where the scum of the world resided. However, he didn’t seem to mind his surroundings._

_After all, the young Kuroo frequented this place often, since this is the place where he could find his best friend, Bokuto Koutarou._

_Kuroo was the son of the governor of the Tokyo prefecture, and was going to take over his father’s job someday. He was rather wealthy and he had really nothing to complain about. Though, he was wasy to recognize, which is why he had to disguise himself when he went to the district where Bokuto worked._

_The raven haired teen reached the bar and entered. Immediately his eyes spotter the owlish teen behind the bar, washing some glasses._

_Kuroo sat down at the bar and hooted at his friends. Bokuto’s eyes immediately lit up and a wide smile was plastered on his face. This was their sign, so Bokuto would know that it was Kuroo, even if he was disguised._

_“Only half an hour left and then we can go.” the gray and black haired man said. The governor’s son didn’t mind the wait and the two of them skipped out of the bar as soon as they could._

_They went out of the bad part of town and headed over to the small river at the edge of Tokyo. This was their usual hangout spot._

_It had been a particularly warm day, so the two teens opted to go for a swim. They stripped out of their boxers and they jumped in the river._

_Their friendship was strong and Kuroo didn’t care that his father didn’t approve of the two of them getting along._

_However, at some point, Bokuto had to work more and longer and he had less time for Kuroo. Kuroo also had to continue his education and training to become the next governor of the Tokyo prefecture. The two slowly started to grow apart._

_Kuroo was now eighteen and he had snuck out of his mansion to go drinking and enjoy himself. He hated the constant training and studies and just wanted to enjoy himself for a bit._

_In a slightly drunken state, the boy had ran into Bokuto, whom he hadn’t seen in a very long time. The owlish boy was surrounded by rough looking man, which Kuroo recognized from the bad part of the town. They were sell swords. Why would Bokuto be hanging around with people like them? He was too drunk to ask for an answer and just had a brief ‘hello’ exchanged between the two._

_Bokuto had a saddened look plastered on his face as he left his friend behind. He got a few pushes from the two man he was with and then finally looked in front of him, continuing to walk with a big sigh._

_It was early in the morning when Kuroo returned to his home. He was already sobered up and he climbed in through his bedroom door. His nose was immediately attacked by a metallic scent._

_He left his room and went downstairs. The closer he got to the living room, the stronger the scent got. Then, he was met a gruesome sight._

_His father was laying on the ground, his organs hanging out of his stomach. On the wall, there was a familiar symbol painted in blood. It was the symbol of the same sell swords he had ran into that night. Anger was boiling in Kuroo._

_He took another look at his own father and felt the content of his stomach travel upwards. Not much later, he was emptying his stomach of said content._

_After there was nothing left in his stomach, he finally managed to contact one of his family members, that didn’t live too far away. His uncle decided to take care of Kuroo until he would become governor of Tokyo._

_That, of course, only took another week. Since the former governor had been killed in such a brutal way, the security in and around the mansion was heightened._

_During the ceremony, people had cheered for their new governor. The old one was all but forgotten. It pissed Kuroo off to no end. Many questions kept running through his head, but the biggest one was: why?_

_Kuroo had the group responsible for his father tracked down and murdered. He had no mercy for people like them. He also wished for them to bring him Bokuto, alive. And they delivered._

_Both Bokuto and Kuroo were alone in the room. Kuroo had ordered his guards to leave them, saying he could handle the owlish man if necessary._

_There was a long silence between the two. Bokuto felt awkward under Kuroo’s gaze. “Congratulations on becoming the governor.” the man with the bi-colored hair said, finally breaking the silence. This put an end to Kuroo’s patience._

_“AND WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAT I’M HERE?! ALONE!” he screamed. Bokuto was taken aback by that. What was he implying? That he knew more?_

_“I-I thought you caught them, d-didn’t you?” Bokuto stuttered. Kuroo’s glare only intensified. He got off of his chair and angrily strutted over to the other man before grabbing him by the neck and forcefully pushing him into the wall, keeping him in place there._

_“DON’T PLAY STUPID! HOW DARE YOU ACT AS IF YOU ARE INNOCENT!”_ _Now, Bokuto was filled with anger. The nerve this kid had!_

_“Are you saying I had something do with it?! Do you really think I would do something like that?! To you?!” Bokuto was truly hurt that Kuroo thought so lowly of him._

_“Still denying it, huh?” Kuroo let go and then angrily spat on the ground. He then summoned his guards and let them take Bokuto away. He then decided to banish the owlish man out of the prefecture for good. Ever since then, the guards were put on high alert when it comes to the man named Bokuto Koutarou._

_-_

“So… Bokuto killed your father?” Konoha asked. Kuroo nodded in response. “That wasn’t even what made me so angry. What made me livid was the fact that he put on an innocent act and acted as if he had nothing to do with it.”

The atmosphere in the room had grown heavy. Nobody knew what to say after hearing a story like that.

“Tsukki….” Yamaguchi’s voice sounded from the infirmary. The blond man immediately jumped up from his spot and rushed in, worried about his Djinn.

The rest of the group followed sound, curious about what the Djinn had to say about what hat happened earlier.

“I’ll go get Bokuto and Akaashi.” Iwaizumi said, recalling the raven haired Djinn’s request to summon him when either of the patients woke up.

Tsukishima was hugging Yamaguchi tightly. He had been so worried. The Djinn happily returned the hug and buried his face in his human’s neck, a bit uncomfortable with the attention he was getting from the people in the infirmary.

Akaashi entered the room, followed by Bokuto. The Djinn pushed his way through the group of people and he arrived at Yamaguchi’s bed.

Tsukishima let go of the freckled boy so Akaashi could inspect him. He put his hands over Yamaguchi’s body and closed his eyes for concentration. The smaller Djinn was surrounded by a green glow.

“Woah. What is that?” Hinata asked. “It’s Yamaguchi’s aura. I am looking if there are any tears of breaks left in there. It’s the best way to heal a Djinn.” Akaashi explained, continuing to do so.

“He’s completely healthy. Try not to overdo your magic, your aura is a bit fragile at the moment.” Yamaguchi nodded and thanked Akaashi for helping him.

“Now, care to tell us what happened?” Kuroo asked. Everyone’s attention was on Yamaguchi, which made said Djinn uncomfortable. Tsukishima put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him as well as he could as well as encourage him to speak. Yamaguchi sighed and looked at everyone, opening his mouth to speak up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rukh names are Arabic. These are the ones I have with their meaning:  
> Wakatoshi Ushijima - Qawuin (strong)  
> Tendou Satori - Masakh (monster)  
> Semi Eita - Sadiq (sincere)  
> Ohira Reon - Hudu' (calm)  
> Goshiki Tsutomu - Tumuh (ambition)  
> Shirabu Kenjirou - Mazaji (temperamental)


	12. The 'Calm' Before The Storm

All the eyes on him were making Yamaguchi incredibly nervous. He never liked to have too much attention on him.

“I felt malicious intent.” the freckled boy said. He shivered when he thought about the feeling he had had. “It’s not like I never felt malicious intent before, but I never felt it quite this intense. It was smothering.”

His eyes were focused on his hands, which were resting on his lap. “It physically hurt. And it didn’t even come from very close. Not even Tokyo close, yet it was so strong.”

Tsukishima hugged his shivering Djinn, who held him tightly until he relaxed. “Can you still feel it?” Iwaizumi asked. Yamaguchi nodded. “It’s not quite as overwhelming as it was before, but I can still feel it, and it’s strong. But it’s no longer travelling, though I don’t want to try and locate it. I don’t think I can handle another wave of that.”

Nobody would ask him to do so. They had all found it hard to see the sweet, innocent Djinn in so much pain. It almost hurt them just as much to see it.

“Rest some more, Yamaguchi. You will need to build your strengths again.” Akaashi said after he had seen the worried look on Tsukishima’s face. “Let’s leave him and his human alone for a while. We’ll hear it from them if anything changes about Lev’s situation.”

With that, the raven haired Djinn ushered everyone outside.

Tsukishima was grateful for Akaashi’s actions. He was glad to have some alone time with Yamaguchi. He had been worried sick about the Djinn.

Yamaguchi was also grateful as he finally didn’t feel pressured by the attention he had been getting. “I was worried about you, you know.”

The Djinn looked up to the human with an apologetic expression. “Sorry Tsukki.” Tsukishima let out a “Tch.” He didn’t need to apologize, he didn’t tell him to make him feel bad about it. He just wanted him to know that he cared.

Tsukishima laid down on the bed Yamaguchi was resting in and pulled the Djinn closer. Yamaguchi rested his head on the man’s chest. “Rest, Yamaguchi.” “Okay, Tsukki.”

-

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were in one of the many bedrooms in the cave. The thieves had assigned a room to everyone so they could get some sleep. Iwaizumi was changing into a fresh set of clothes that he had gotten from Konoha.

Oikawa was staring at Iwaizumi as he took off his shirt. There were scars littered over his back. The Djinn swallowed and walked over to his contracted human and then traced a finger over the scars.

The action made the man with the spikey hair flinch. The brown haired Djinn quickly retracted his finger, a bit ashamed that he had acted so impolitely.

“Sorry.” he whispered, backing away from Iwaizumi, who pulled the fresh shirt over his head. “Don’t worry about it. I was just… surprised. Nobody really sees those scars. Didn’t really think about it just now.”

Oikawa’s eyes stayed on the man in front of him. He wanted to ask, but felt like it would be a bad idea to do so. Iwaizumi could read the curiosity on the Djinn’s face and sighed. He figured he might as well tell, since this contract would be lasting for the rest of his life anyways.

“I used to be a slave. Let’s say my ‘master’ liked to use his whip when he didn’t get what he wanted.” he explained. It was short, but it said all it needed to say.

The Djinn bit on his lower lip. He had been so caught up in his own past he never even considered that the human he contracted with must have had his own problems. Now that he thought about it, he barely knew anything about Iwaizumi. That frustrated him for some reason.

“Sawamura is the one that helped me. He bought me free. I owe him a lot.” Oikawa felt himself walk closer to the human once again. Once he stood right in front of the man’s back, he wrapped his arms around his torso. He buried his head between his shoulders.

Iwaizumi was frozen. He didn’t know how to react, since he most certainly hadn’t expected the action, though, he did welcome it. The Djinn felt warm and he had a calming aura over him.

After a bit, Oikawa let go, giving Iwaizumi freedom to move again. The human turned around and faced his Djinn. He didn’t say a word, he just admired the Djinn’s face.

When he realized he was staring, he turned his head away, blushing in embarrassment. A small grin appeared on Oikawa’s face. “You’re being shy now while we made out the first night we met?”

Iwaizumi’s face turned even more red. “S-shut up!” he stuttered out. The Djinn laughed at that. “Let’s get some rest now, I can tell your energy levels are really low. Me being here physically is asking more of you than you realize.”

The man nodded and he crawled in the bed that was set up for him and his Djinn and pulled the sheets high. He felt the fatigue catch up to him and his eyes fell close immediately, drifting off soon after.

Oikawa sighed and placed a kiss on Iwaizumi’s sleeping face, before abandoning his physical form and returning to his flask.

-

Sugawara was staring at the wall while sitting on Daichi’s bed. He was in deep thought about everything that had happened with Yamaguchi.

Sawamura had gotten ready for bed and yawned loudly. The events of the past days had really tired him out. He hadn’t gotten a proper rest after the bazaar and the traveling took energy as well, not to mention the fact that Sugawara had been physically manifested for a while now, which didn’t help with the low energy levels.

Daichi groaned as he put his hand on his shoulder, before rolling that shoulder. His muscles hurt and he was incredibly sore. He then noticed the deep concentration his Djinn was in.

“Are you okay?” he asked. The gray haired Djinn snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the muscular man. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just wondering what could be happening that caused Yamaguchi to go in such a state. I can think of plenty of evil things, but nothing THAT evil to send him into so much pain.”

Daichi put a hand on the Djinn’s shoulder. “It worries me too. But I do think we need to wait and see what exactly we’re dealing with. We can’t find out now either way.” Sugawara smiled at the man. He was right, he knew that. He appreciated the human doing the rational thinking he should have been doing.

“Now let’s get some rest.” Sawamura crawled into bed and Suga hesitantly stared at his flask. He knew he should go in there to spare his human’s energy, but he didn’t want to.

The inside of the flask was so… lonely. He had been in there for way too long and it was too familiar. He enjoyed it out of the flask much more. He had company here.

Of course, the hesitancy of the Djinn didn’t go unnoticed by Daichi. “Are you coming?” he asked. The Djinn looked at the human with a confused look. “There’s place enough for two, you know.”

 Sugawara would never admit it, but he fell asleep smiling that night.

-

Kuroo entered the kitchen after dropping Kenma off at the room they would be sharing. He knew the Djinn was tired, but he himself was unable to sleep.

Talking about his and Bokuto’s past had opened old wounds. The vision of his dead father kept flashing in front of his eyes.

He got himself a pot of coffee. He found a bottle of hazelnut liquor and poured some into is coffee. Taking a sip of that immediately made him crave something stronger.

As if the gods heard his thoughts, a bottle of vodka was put in front of him. He looked up and his eyes locked with golden ones. “Something tells me you need something stronger.” the owner of the eyes said.

Kuroo scoffed and refused to take the vodka out of pure pettiness. Bokuto shrugged, not really caring if the cat-like man was going to take it or not. He did pour himself a shot of the clear liquid and downed it quickly.

“Where’s your Djinn?” Kuroo asked, no particular reason. He didn’t really want to talk, but he felt even less for an awkward silence. “He’s asleep. The healing took quite some of his energy. He actually tries not to use mine until he really needs to.”

“I feel sorry for him,, he’s stuck with you for the rest of your life.” Kuroo commented.  He was so damn petty. But he didn’t care. He was angry and filled with hatred. Still feeling betrayed by the man he once called a friend.

Bokuto sighed. “You literally have no right to hate me. You’re in my home, so I’d appreciate it if you could treat me like a normal human being instead of a piece of shit.” Slight frustration was present in his voice.

“No reason to hate you?! AS IF! You killed my father!” Kuroo yelled, unable to keep his temper under control. Bokuto had kept quiet all those years ago, but he wouldn’t this time.

“I didn’t kill your father, Kuroo! I had nothing to do with it!” he yelled back. The raven haired male growled and got up from his seat, placing his hands on the table and leaning closer to his enemy’s face,

“Don’t you dare lie about that again. You just keep lying and lying and lying. Do everyone a favor and just admit your actions. Take some goddamn responsibility for them!” Kuroo nearly jumped Bokuto to strangle him, but he just managed to contain himself.

Bokuto’s anger had been growing too. In fact, he was more angry than he should be. The tension between the two had been amplified due to the Djinns of Sin now residing so close to all of them. It seemed like Sugawara’s curse was strong at the moment.

“You just assume I had something to do with it because I was seen with those sell swords! The only reason I was near them was because they needed something from the bar I worked at. I had no idea of their plans. If I had I would have told you!” Bokuto was sick of being falsely accused of a murder.

Kuroo scoffed. “You expect me to believe that?” “No, Kuroo, I don’t expect you to believe that. You’ve been telling yourself that I was the one that caused you all this harm for so long, nothing would make you change your mind now. Besides, you’re too prideful to admit that you were wrong anyway.” and with that, Bokuto left the kitchen.

Kenma appeared next to Kuroo. “I didn’t sense him lying. His aura radiated sincerity. Well, and anger.” the Djinn said in his monotone voice. A hand went through the raven bed hair. “I know Kenma. I could tell.”

A sob escaped the governor. He was so frustrated. He had made his best friend leave his life because he failed to see the truth. On top of that, he had basically ruined said friend’s life and forced him to become a thief living in a cave.

“I’m the worst.” Kuroo said, tears now freely falling from his eyes. Kenma sighed and spoke up again. “Go talk to him. Tell him that you know it’s not his fault. Worst case scenario you two keep going on as enemies.” Kenma yawned.

Kuroo sighed and nodded. He would have to talk to Bokuto. His pride would take a huge blow when he would do so. He decided it could wait for the night and retired to his room. He pulled Kenma close to him, looking for comfort in the Djinn’s aura to fall asleep.

Even though they were all cursed Djinns, they somehow managed to make the lives of their contracted humans better. They were always a calming element.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will apologize in advance if my updates become slower. College is starting soon again!
> 
> I hope you still like this story!


	13. Bokuto's Side of The Story

_Growing up, Bokuto always had to struggle. He grow up in the slums of Tokyo. He never knew who his father was, since his mother was a prostitute that had gotten knocked up by one of her clients._

_The young child with bi-colored hair never complained about anything. He didn’t mind that he wasn’t as wealthy as other children. His mother loved him and that was more than enough for him._

_Often, the child would do small jobs like helping someone with their garden or other chores around the house. Sometimes he cleaned shoes on the streets. Anything he could do to help his mother earn a little more and make her life a little easier._

_The woman he called ‘mom’ died when he reached the age of 11. Children from the slums were left to fend for themselves._

_Soon, he found himself some jobs in the bad part of Tokyo. There, they didn’t care if it was a kid, if it was someone to do the job for them, they would pay. Bokuto made sure to stay away from jobs that involved other people or their lives._

_He ended up doing a lot of dirty jobs that nobody wanted to do. But he didn’t mind. Money was money, and he needed it to survive._

_About a year after his mother died, Bokuto came upon a young man, around his age, bleeding from a stab wound. He was huddled up against a wall and he was panting, clearly starting to slip from the loss of blood._

_Bokuto hadn’t hesitated to help the boy. He ripped his shirt to shreds and used it to stop the bleeding, then lifted the man and took him to his small hut in the slums. He was still saving up for a nicer home._

_He put the boy down on his bed and quickly searched for the limited amount of medical supplies he had and used it to tend to the wound._

_The wound needed stitched, but Bokuto didn’t have anything to sedate the injured boy. However, he noticed that the boy was passed out so he decided to go for it. It would hurt once he woke up, but it was better than dying._

_After Bokuto finished tending to the wound, he cooked the rice he had bought earlier and baked some chicken. He made sure to put a portion for the boy aside for when he wakes up. He would be able to use all the energy he can get to heal._

_Since his bed was now occupied, Bokuto opted to use his couch to sleep. He had gradually bought some nicer furniture to put in his small hut. He figured he could take it with him once he bought himself a decent house._

_He found it better to have some comfort where he lived now than to buy a house without any furniture in it._

_Bokuto woke up to groans of pain in the early mornings. He wasn’t exactly happy to be awake already, since his work usually required him to work night shifts. However, he realized who was making the groans and he got up immediately._

_“W-where am I?” the boy he saved the day before asked. He had some trouble speaking and he obviously was in pain. The bi-colored haired man handed him some water and some painkillers._

_“You’re in the slums, my friend. You’re lucky I found you after my shift was done, or you would have bled to death.” He took the rice he had cooked before and warmed it up for the boy. He had to be hungry._

_The black haired boy gladly accepted the food and gulfed it down. He only paused to speak “Thank you for helping me.”. Bokuto lifted his hand and shook it left and right, signaling that it was no trouble._

_“Why were you there in that state to begin with?” He knew he was being nosy, but he felt like he had the right to know. After all, he had saved him._

_The boy put the now empty bowl down on his lap and he ran a hand through his wild, raven hair. “I ran away from home. Got into a fight when I was looking for food.” he explained simply. Bokuto didn’t require any more explaination._

_“Anyway, my name is Bokuto Koutarou. What’s yours?” “Kuroo Tetsurou.” The name sounded familiar... Kuroo… Kuroo…._

_“You’re the governor’s kid!” Bokuto exclaimed, realizing where he had heard the name before. Kuroo flinched and nodded. “Yeah…”._

_“So, why’d you run away?” Usually, Kuroo would find this sort of nosiness incredibly irritating, but he just couldn’t help but think that holding a conversation with this owlish boy was surprisingly easy._

_Kuroo explained that he had gotten sick of doing all the special training to become the next governor. He hated the amount of boring studies being pushed onto him. He wanted to be a normal kid, enjoy his childhood. Meet other people his age and hang out with them._

_Bokuto could very much relate to that sentiment. After all, he too was only 12, and he was already working a full time job instead of enjoying himself and meeting people._

_After that, the two became friends. In the beginning, when they met up, Bokuto met up with his friend and escorted him to their meet up spot, to avoid him being targeted in the bad part of Tokyo again._

_Kuroo soon got the hang of the way the things worked there and didn’t need his owlish friend to walk with him every time._

_Fast forward a few years, the fateful night where both their lives would be turned upside downs and make the best of friends turn into the worst of enemies._

_Bokuto had worked in the bar and noticed a group of sell swords walk in. This got him in high alert since they usually were bad news._

_Sure enough, they started to cause a ruckus in the bar. Bokuto quickly interfered and tried to get the men to leave. They told him they would leave only if he would lend them his strength for a bit. He reluctantly agreed, but he really wanted the men out of the bar._

_He had to move some crates with whatever they were filled with and then they walked back with him to the bar. On their way, Bokuto had walked into his drunk friend, who he hadn’t seen in a while. Seeing Kuroo reminded him how much he actually missed him and he made a mental note to make contact with him as soon as he could._

_The men left him a bit before the bar and he could get back to work without any trouble. The rest of night was fairly normal and he returned to his hut in the slums. He somehow still hadn’t gotten himself a nicer home. He wouldn’t admit it, but he didn’t wanted to leave behind the last he had from his mother._

_The next day, he was awoken by a group of guards that he knew worked for the governor, and he got dragged to the mansion said governor resided in._

_Bokuto would be lying had he said that he wasn’t surprise to meet with a very, very angry looking Kuroo. Soon, he learned why._

_Kuroo was blaming him for the death of his father, just because he had been seen with the sell swords. It hurt Bokuto deeply that his friend, well, former friend, thought he would ever do something to him like that._

_Next thing he knew, he was kicked out of Tokyo and banned for life. He hadn’t had the chance to go pack anything from his hut in the slums._

_He was left with nothing. No money, no personal belongings, no friend._

_Bokuto had to resort to thieving since getting a job had proven to be hard for him, once people learned he was banned from Tokyo, and why._

_Over the course of a couple of months, he build a small group of thieves that stuck with him. He was grateful for his new friends and they found  a great hideout. They proved to be quite excellent thieves._

_Bokuto loathed death and thus forbid everyone to kill someone when looting. However, the rumors of Bokuto being ruthless and a murderer spread nonetheless. Not that he really minded, he liked to be feared. People surprisingly easily handed over their belongings the moment he stated his name._

_The success of his thieving had made him greedy. He wanted more and more. He wanted more expensive things. And he got them._

-

Kuroo woke up to the sound of a cat meowing. He opened his eyes and he was grateful for the fact that the cave the thieves resided in wasn’t really lit with daylight. The light would have made the headache the governor was having at the moment even worse.

Hesitantly, he got out of the bed and opened the door, seeing a familiar black cat. It was one of the cats they used for messages. Kuroo had always found messaging via birds boring and unoriginal. So his staff used cats.

The tall male bend down to the cat and pat its head, meanwhile untangling the letter that was tied to its collar. The cat purred softly at the attention he got.

Kuroo sat down on the bed, where Kenma was still sound asleep. He smiled softly at the peaceful sight of the sleeping Djinn. The black cat jumped onto the bed and settled itself on his lap. The governor absentmindedly pat the cat as he read the message.

-

Lev had finally woken up, much to Yaku’s happiness. The first thing the Djinn had done was hug the smaller male and apologized over and over again for not having been able to help him when they were locked in the cages. He really blamed all that on himself.

Yaku was, of course, having none of that. He was just happ he had his Djinn back alive and well. He had hugged him so tightly Hinata could have sworn he would single-handedly kill the Djinn by doing so.

Right now, the small man was cooking for Lev. The Djinn of Gluttony hadn’t eaten in a while, and he already had to eat more than any other being. Needless to say Yaku happily provided the food for him.

Not much later, the rest of the inhabitants of the cave started to rise and filled into the kitchen to eat their breakfast.

Kuroo walked in looking very concerned. He still had the letter he had received in his hand. “What’s wrong, Kuroo-san?” Sawamura asked when he noticed.

The raven haired male held up the letter in his hand. “I just found out what got Yamaguchi in such distress.” he stated. Everyone grew quiet and waited for him to explain what he meant.

“A group of rukh appeared in Tokyo. They are holding everyone in the city hostage and are forming some kind of ritual circle around the dungeon.” This didn’t quite explain anything at all.

“Aren’t rukh supposed to be a good sign? They use their magic for good right? I mean, that’s whe whole idea of a rukh.” Konoha pointed out. “Apparently the rukh were black. Which means they’re corrupted. And I have a pretty good idea who did so.”

Kuroo held up the letter once again and pointed at a small drawing at the bottom of the letter. “Does this mark seem familiar to any of you?” The letter got passed around so everyone could get a better look at it.

All the Djinns tensed up when they saw the mark. There was no way any of them would ever forget it. Kuroo took notice of the looks the Djinns now carried on their faces. “My suspicions are confirmed.”

Bokuto groaned. “Could you stop speaking in riddles and just tell us already.” Sugawara didn’t let Kuroo begin again. He decided to the explaining in his stead. “Suguru Daishou.”

The Djinns all had a different reaction to the name, but none of them were pleasant. “I’m pretty sure most of you are familiar with the story of how the Djinns of Sin came to be?” Everyone nodded in response.

“Well, the dark Djinn that cursed both me and Oikawa-san, he is named Sugura Daishou.” Sugawara explained. “There must something in that dungeon that Suguru wants. And whatever it is, it can’t be good.”

Bokuto’s gaze shifted towards Akaashi. “Do you know what it is?” The raven haired Djinn shook his head. “I never encountered anything special in the dungeon.” Everyone, except for the group of thieves, were looking at the two of them in confusion.

Bokuto quickly explained that he had found Akaashi when he captured the dungeon. He also couldn’t think of anything in the dungeon that would be of interest for the dark Djinn.

“Well, it doesn’t matter what he wants! He is keeping innocent people hostage. If we look at the snake’s previous antics, it seems like their lives won’t be spared. I don’t care what all of you are going to do, but I am going back to Tokyo to try and save my people.” Kuroo said.

The Djinns were all looking at each other. They all knew the danger that is Suguru Daishou. After all, they all met him when they became a Djinn. He was the one that all cursed them, so they had more than a few things to settle with him.

“We’re coming along.” Yamaguchi squeaked, pointing at all  the Djinns, who nodded as to confirm their involvement. Tsukishima was actually very surprised Yamaguchi wanted to go along with that, but he was very proud at the same time.

“I go where Akaashi goes.” Bokuto said, turning his gaze towards Kuroo. “That is, if you’ll have me?” The black haired man nodded, actually grateful for the extra help he will be getting.

“We’re coming along too, boss!” Konoha exclaimed. Komi, Washio and Sarukui nodded in agreement. This made the owlish man very happy, seeing that he had chosen the right people to hang around with.

“We’re coming too! Tokyo is pretty much our home.” the group of merchants said. Long story short, everyone was willing to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of a longer one!  
> I started writing about Bo and I couldn't stop myself.  
> I love Bo so much!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Sorry if the following chapters take a while to finish. College is now officially sucking up a lot of time.  
> I do find some time on the train to work on designs so I hope to get the first page of the comic I am going to draw of this finished. Else, I'll just share the finished designs!


	14. Back to Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since this chapter is featuring the rukh again, here are the names:
> 
> Wakatoshi Ushijima – Qawuin (strong)  
> Tendou Satori – Masakh (monster)  
> Semi Eita – Sadiq (sincere)  
> Ohira Reon – Hudu’ (calm)  
> Goshiki Tsutomu – Tumuh (ambition)  
> Shirabu Kenjirou – Mazaji (temperamental)
> 
> Also, anyone else ship Shirabu x Semi or Shirabu x Goshiki?

The cave got busy. Everyone was running around doing as much preparation as they could. After all, they still had no idea what exactly they would be dealing with, so they didn’t know what exactly to prepare for.

They were certain though, that it would come down to fighting. It always did when Suguru was involved. They stocked up on weaponry and even tried to quickly get some training done with the Djinns that weren’t that educated when it came to non-magical combat.

“It’ll be for the best the contracted humans stay close to their Djinns. It will make the use of energy much easier and less straining for both parties involved.” Sugawara said. Everyone agreed to do so.

-

Everyone was in their rooms, packing whatever they thought they needed for the small travel to Tokyo and what would come after.

Kuroo found Bokuto’s room easily, since the door was embellished with a horned owl ornament. He smiled sadly, glad to see his former friend’s love for owls hadn’t left.

The black haired man knocked on the door, a “Come in.” signaling to him that he was allowed to enter. He did so and Bokuto turned around to see who it was. His expression grew a bit sour when he noticed who. This most likely was also to blame in part on the fact that he had been waiting for Akaashi to return.

“Are you here to throw more accusations at me?” Bokuto asked sourly. He knew he was being petty, but he didn’t care. Kuroo had hurt him a few too many times. After all, he was to blame for his current lifestyle.

Not that he wasn’t happy now, he was. He was truly thankful for the people in his life at the moment. However, he couldn’t help but wonder how his life could have turned out had he been able to continue his life as a honest, hardworking man.

Kuroo stared at the ground, unable to look at Bokuto. However, he could feel the golden eyes stare at him. NO, not stare. Glare.

“I came here to apologize.” Bokuto blinked in surprise. Now that was something he never expected the prideful Kuroo say.

“I am sorry for what I did to you. I am sorry for blaming you. I am aware that you’re innocent. God, I am so sorry. I must have ruined your life. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry, Bo.” Kuroo had tears streaming down his cheeks.

He realized how badly he had screwed up. He had ruined the man’s life, for Djinn’s sake. Bokuto didn’t deserve any of it. He was such an honest man. A caring man.

The raven haired man let himself fall to his knees and he bowed to Bokuto, tears continuously falling down. “I am just as bad as the people who killed my father for what I did to you. I hope you could ever forgive me. Though, I don’t blame you if you won’t.”

Bokuto’s cheeks were also wet with tears by the time Kuroo was done speaking. He missed his friend so badly. Out of all the things that he had lost, the worst thing about being banished from Tokyo was the lost connection from his best friend.

“Forgive you?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo lifted his head and his eyes met Bokuto’s golden ones. “I have forgiven you years ago. I miss you, bro. You were the only one in my life that made me want to be a good man. Once I lost you, I lost the drive to do good.”

Kuroo sobbed. He didn’t know how to react to that. He wasn’t expecting Bo to forgive him so easily.

Bokuto walked over to Kuroo and embraced him. “Please, don’t you dare kick me out of your life ever again.” the owlish man said in between the tears.

Kuroo tightened the hug and he cried on his friend’s shoulder. “As long as you promise me to never walk out it.”

Akaashi and Kenma were both smiling at the sight in front of them. They had made up. Thank god. Neither of them had known the two when they had still been friends, but both of them had heard countless stories about their adventures and wanted nothing more than for them to be happy and friends once again.

After a while, the two of them finally let go of each other and they dried their tears, both had a smile plastered on their face.

They then turned to their Djinns. “Time to finish up and get going. The carriages are nearly ready to go.” Akaashi said. Bokuto nodded and got back to it.

Kuroo followed Kenma back to their room as well and finished packing up and loading their stuff into one of the carriages.

Soon, everyone was done with their preparations and they were on their way back to Tokyo. They decided to drive in shifts so they wouldn’t need to stop for sleeping. After all, the sooner they could put an end to everything, the better.

-

“Qawuin, how are the preparations coming along?” the voice of the snake-ish Djinn asked, using black crystals to communicate with the leader of his army of corrupted rukh.

Ushijima held the crystal closer to his face, so he could reply. “They are coming along well. In a few days, we will be able to start the ritual.”

Suguru gave a satisfied hum. “The hostages are still quiet?” Ushijima confirmed again. Everything was going according to plan. “When will you be arriving, Suguru-sama?”

“I’ll be arriving tomorrow, I am already on my way.” After that, they cut the conversation short. Ushijima informed his accomplices of the arrival of their leader and then continued working on the preparations.

The rukh have been working on these preparations for days now, without any break. They didn’t need the break. They used energy from the many hostages they had taken from Tokyo and rukh didn’t require any sleep.

Shirabu was once again bickering with Goshiki. The poor black haired rukh was always under the watching eye of the copper haired male. He was just hard on the younger one because he wanted him to not make the mistakes the older rukh had made when they were younger.

“Mazaji! Tumuh! Stop fighting and get back to work!” Semi yelled. Both of them apologized and did as they were told after uttering a “Sorry, Sadiq.”

Ushijima could try to keep those two at bay as much as he wanted, he never quite succeeded at it as much as Semi did. That’s probably because Shirabu respects him so much and therefor will always listen to him. Goshiki just listened to all the older rukh.

Tendo showed his head for the first time in hours. “How are things going on your end, Masakh?” Ushijima asked. “The seven pointed star is drawn and ready to be used. Pretty sure we’re almost done with setting up the altar.”

-

The first carriage of the group was occupied by Konoha, Komi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Bokuto and Akaashi. The Djinns, however, had retreated to their flasks since they figured it was best to keep the use of their human’s energy to a minimum.

Everyone else in the carriage agreed and thus made the owlish man sleep all the way to Tokyo, as well as eat to strengthen up when he was awake. Tsukishima could deal with being forced to rest and sleep, but he couldn’t eat nearly as much as Bokuto did.

Konoha had volunteered to steer the night shift so Komi could also get some more rest before his turn to steer came.

He yawned and stared at the sandy road ahead of him. He was tired, sure, but he had dealt with worse while having had less sleep. He could handle this.

He heard some shuffling behind him, but he didn’t dare take his eyes off the road. It was dark and he wasn’t about to tip over the carriage by not seeing a rock or something. He figured it was just someone shifting in their sleep.

Then, Komi sat down next to him. The smaller male yawned, causing Konoha to yawn again as well. “What are you doing? You should sleep.” the dirty blond said.

Komi rested his head on his friend’s shoulder, still very sleepy. Konoha was taken by surprise by the action, but he made no attempt to shake him off. He didn’t mind the contact. In fact, he quite liked the warmth he was radiating.

“I can’t sleep anymore.” Komi said simply. “How come?” The brown haired boy kept his mouth shut. This irritated the other, since he couldn’t read minds. Yet, he still really wanted to help him.

Konoha let his gaze briefly wander to Komi and then back to the road. After seeing the worried expression on Komi’s face, he had a pretty good idea of what was keeping the small man awake.

“You’re scared of what’s to come, right?” Komi lifted his head at that and stared at the man steering the carriage. How could he tell? “It’s written all over your face, Komi. I understand why you’re scared. We know next to nothing about what we’re going to face. I never really heard much about this Suguru guy. It’s normal to be scared. I am scared too.”

Komi sighed. He really couldn’t hide anything from their group’s jack of all trades, could he? “But, you know. We’re all together, aren’t we? We got something that Suguru doesn’t have, and that is friends. That’s why I’m positive we will win!”

Konoha realized he had been a bit loud when he heard the people behind him stir a bit and thus decided he should continue on whispering.

“Thanks, Konoha. I needed that.” Komi said, finally relaxing a little bit. Seeing someone he respected as much as he did Konoha be so confident about it, made him feel a lot better.

A small smile was now plastered on the brown haired male. He planted a quick kiss on Konoha’s cheek before he rested his head back on his shoulder.

Konoha’s face was now completely red. He could feel the tips of his ears turn warm as well. Dammit Komi, why did he have such an impact on him?

The soft breaths of the now sleeping boy, brought a smile to Konoha’s face. Like this, he calmly continued the rest of the night.

-

Kageyama was steering the last carriage of the group. In his carriage, Kuroo, Kenma, Sarukui, Lev and Yaku were residing. Of course, also here the Djinns were resting in their respective flasks.

In the middle one, Hinata was the one in charge, Sawamura and Iwaizumi were fast asleep, with their Djinns once again residing in their flasks. Washio was also aboard to switch places with Hinata when the orange haired male became too tired.

They had been smart enough to ensure there were at least two people in each carriage to do the steering. The humans that were contracted with a Djinn weren’t allowed to steer, doing everything to preserve their energy for what was to come.

The night went along without any trouble, and the switches between the people steering the carriages went smooth. Only half a day and they would reach Tokyo.

Everyone’s nerves were starting to rise. They were are all scared about what was to come. They had no idea what was waiting for them.


	15. A Rukh's Feelings

“What the hell is that?!” Konoha exclaimed as they were staring at the dungeon’s building. It had grown exponentially compared to the last time they were in Tokyo.

You could always see the building tower over the other ones slightly, but now, it was at least twice as big as it had been. It was now completely wrapped in vines ant it looked terribly dark and old, instead of the beautiful tower it had once been.

A big, green beam of light was coming from the top of the dungeon. The same green light was present in the area around the dungeon, just slightly less strong. It radiated magic.

“This must be the rukh’s doing.” Kuroo deducted logically. They, by now, had left the carriages behind and continued on foot to ensure they would be less noticeable. Sure, they were still a big group, but at least they weren’t accompanied by heavy vehicles and horses anymore.

Sugawara exited his flask. “The magic is strong here.” he said, startling everyone since he had just appeared behind them. Sawamura turned around to face his Djinn. “This isn’t just the rukh’s doing. Their magic is strong, but not _that_ strong.”

Oikawa left his hideout as well. “He’s right. This magic is too strong. I don’t blame the other Djinn for staying where they are. Since they’re younger, I am sure this amount of magic overwhelms them.” he said as he fell in step with Iwaizumi, making sure he stayed as far away from Suga as he could without actually walking in the opposite direction.

“Will they be okay? I mean, will their magic be strong enough to handle the rukh?” Bokuto asked, clearly worried about his own Djinn. Akaashi had mentioned that he had only been a Djinn for 150 years, which is young for a magical being like them.

However, Yamaguchi was the youngest of them all, which caused Tsukishima to constantly frown in worry. He knew his friend wasn’t that strong and he had much left to learn about magic. He would definitely be the weakest link in the whole fight.

Sugawara smiled at Bokuto. “They’ll be fine. Magic is something that comes to us naturally. Even though they might think they don’t know what they’re doing, their instincts will lead them.” The gray haired Djinn knew he calmed down Tsukishima with this as well since he felt his aura calm down slightly.

Suga was happy to see that these humans cared so much for the Djinns they were contracted with. Never before had he seen such a good compatibility between humans and Djinns. It seemed like their lives would come a bit less tragic and dull.

That made thinking about the fact that the bond would die with the humans. A bond was only temporary. They had to live with that fact and knew they shouldn’t get too attached. Though, that is easier said than done.

-

Shirabu was sitting at the side of the river, his feet in soaking in the water. The cold of the water didn’t really bother him. It felt like a small tingling against his human form. The rukh didn’t quite have the same sort of ‘feeling’ as humans did.

He wondered how it would be like to be human. He wanted to know how water really felt. What was it like to hug someone? Kiss someone? The way he had hear people talk about these actions, he knew it felt different than just a tingling.

That was all he felt. Tingling. It bothered him. He felt odd, as if he didn’t belong between the creatures they walk amongst, called humans. And he knew he didn’t. He was a rukh, a magical being.

Another presence sat down next to the copper haired rukh and lowered their feet into the water as well. Shirabu lifted his head, that had been staring at the water, and his eyes locked with a pair of brown ones.

“What’s on your mind, Mazaji?” Semi asked. He wore a warm smile. That smile was only reserved for Shirabu when they were alone. The copper haired male wasn’t aware of that fact though. He won’t deny that that smile never failed to warm his heart and he wished to see more of it.

Shirabu shrugged and shifted his gaze back to the water, never really able to hold eye-contact with Semi for long. “Nothing.” he said as a reply to the ash blonde’s question. “My thoughts won’t affect the mission. I am fully concentrated on it, don’t worry.”

Semi frowned. He obviously knew he was lying. He’d known Shirabu the longest out of anyone and could read him like a book. “I know you won’t jeopardize the mission. You never do. But I can tell something is keeping your mind occupied and I want to know what it is.”

Shirabu kept silent, rocking his feet back and forth in the water. He dared not open his mouth, afraid he would immediately spill all his thoughts and secrets to Semi. Because admittedly, he felt compelled to, but it would be a bad idea to just let that happen.

Slowly, Semi started to get frustrated. Sure, he seemingly had endless patience, but he had spent all day dealing with an overly energetic Tendou and Goshiki already. His patience was slowly withering.

“Come on, Mazaji! Tell me what’s on your mind dammit! I am not Masakh, I cannot read your mind!” Shirabu was surprised by the sudden outburst. He could sense that his friend was frustrated, and that was a very rare occurrence.

“S-sorry Sadiq… I just… don’t wish to talk about it.” the copper haired man finally admitted. This made Semi sigh. Why did this kid have to keep everything to himself so stubbornly?

Shirabu could really sense the frustration coming from Semi. He pulled his feet out of the water and placed them on the grass where he was sitting. He then folded his arms and rested them on his knewws. Lastly he rested his chin on his arms.

Silently, the boy with the unevenly parted hair muttered out what was on his mind. Of course, the man sitting next to him didn’t catch any of that and asked him to repeat.

“I would like to know what it’s like to feel like a human.” Finally, Semi knew what was bothering his dear friend “Why?” he asked. “Humans are weak because of what they feel. You’re a better being than that.”

Shirabu realized it was a mistake to speak his mind. He knew this is how they all thought this way. However, he would disagree. Sure, they were definitely stronger than humans, that was a fact. But he would heavily debate the idea of them being better than humans.

“Are we though? I think humans are far happier beings than we are. Sure, they are weaker than us, and their lifespans aren’t nearly as long as ours. But does that really make us better?” Semi’s eyes widened. Never before had the copper haired male debated any of their ideals.

Shirabu wasn’t done though. “I would much rather be an oblivious human, living without any magical power or having an almost eternal lifespan. I would much rather be capable of feeling the touch of another being. Be capable of love. I want that Sadiq, I really want that.”

Tears were now falling down Shirabu’s cheeks. Semi was honestly shocked. He never had any idea that Shirabu felt this way. It saddened him. He hated nothing more than to see Shirabu cry, it made his heart ache.

“M-maybe we could ask S-Suguru-sama if h-he knows any m-magic that could make you f-feel like a human?” Semi stuttered out, at a loss of what to do.

Still sobbing, Shirabu finally dared to look Semi in the eye again. “Y-you think he can?” There was hope raising inside him. Would he be able to feel? He dearly wished so.

“I’m sure he can. He is a powerful Djinn.” Semi said with his warm smile. The tears stopped falling and a small smile crept on his face. He was truly thankful to have someone like the ash blonde in his life. He was the only one that could cheer him up no matter what the situation.

“Thanks, Sadiq. I needed that.” It had taken some time for the copper haired man to calm down, but he felt better now. “No problem at all.” Semi said and then got up and stretched out his hand towards his friend. “Let’s go, Suguru-sama will we be arriving soon.”

Shirabu took his hand and the both of them headed back to the dungeon, where they met up with the rest of the rukh.

Reon noticed the pair approach and greeted them. “I see you found Mazaji. What took you so long?” he asked, directing the question to Semi. The pair shared a look and then both shrugged. “We were just talking, Hudu’, nothing to worry about.” Reon nodded.

Ushijima called at the three men that were standing outside the dungeon and told them to get inside. There, they met up with Tendou and Goshiki as well. The whole group was now together.

They headed up the stairs, all the way to the top of the dungeon. The floor where once had been a beautiful garden with loads of flora and fauna, was now dull, gray and everything was dead.

There was one more flight of stairs to climb to get to the roof of the dungeon. They got there and started to spread around the light beam coming out of the middle of the roof. This is the place where they would be waiting for their master, Suguru Daishou.

-

The group was now hiding inside a building that was next to the dungeon. They decided to hide when they had heard one of the rukh yell out to three other ones. They preferred to stay unnoticed for now, so they would have the element of surprise on their side.

They observed their surroundings and tried to get to know as much as they could about the situation. They learned that they were keeping some hostages inside the dungeon and some of them were held captive in Tanaka’s business.

“Yaku, Lev, Bokuto and Akaashi, you guys are responsible for saving the people in the dungeon. Those are in more danger than the others. Once you’re done, try to recapture Tanaka’s workplace and tend to any injured people.” Sawamura said. He had taken a leading role, and nobody objected to that.

“Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, you guys stay near the entrance of the dungeon, in case anything goes sour or anyone tries to run away.” the pair nodded in agreement. “The rest of us will be dealing with the rukh on the top.”

“Can I make a request?” Sugawara asked. “Suguru is mine.” Oikawa scoffed and glared at Sugawara. “A bit boisterous to assume you can take the dark Djinn on your own. Besides, I have my own scores to settle with said Djinn, so you’re just goin to have to share with me.”

Suga blinked and nodded. He couldn’t really refuse Oikawa this opportunity, since he had also been directly affected by Suguru’s magic.

Suddenly, Lev started shaking. Yaku worriedly turned to his Djinn and tried to calm him down. Not much later, the other Djinns started to shake slightly as well. ”What-“ “He’s here. Oikawa interrupted Iwaizumi’s question.

The group swallowed. It was really happening now. They needed to stop the dark Djinn and ensure he could do no more harm to anyone. The amount of lives he had ruined had become countless.

The bookshelf moves and two figures appeared from the tunnel behind it. The group was tense and ready to attack, assuming that whoever was going to come through that hole was an enemy.

They soon settled when they saw the familiar face of Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Shimizu Kiyoko. “Need some help guys?” Tanaka said with a grin.

The six Djinns were all staring at Shimizu, but it was not because of her beauty, but because of her aura. “You’re a Djinn?!” Lev exclaimed. Shimizu smiled and nodded. “I think I might be of assistance, as the last Djinn of Sin, the Djinn of Sloth.”


	16. How to Create a Dark Djinn

Suguru Daishou had not always been a bad Djinn. One is not simply born that way. He started out as a Djinn after having been elected by the local church. He was seen as a pure being and the elders agreed that he would make a good protector of the world.

They had gone through the whole ritual to turn him into a Djinn, which was very successful. Even more successful than they had ever expected.

Suguru turned out to be a very strong Djinn. He was good with magic and never required much energy to perform said magic. The elders started seeing him as a threat. They could not let one single being grow stronger than their combined strengths.

They decided the only way to get rid of him, was to put him behind a magical lock. That way, he would no longer be a threat to their own powers. Of course, they couldn’t just lock him up without a good reason. The humans loved Suguru and they would never let the elders get rid of him.

They needed a reason, and a good one. It didn’t take too long for them to think off a plan. Nobody would object to locking up an evil deity.

Suguru Daishou met a beautiful girl named Yamaka Mika. She was the nicest girl he had ever met and he fell in love with her. She, in return, fell in love with him as well.

He had to admit it, he felt like the luckiest person in the world. Not only had he been trusted enough by everyone to be turned into a magical Djinn, he had also found the love of his life.

However, things wouldn’t stay that way forever. Sadly, it didn’t take too long for Suguru to discover that painful fact.

He was meeting up with Mika, having a late night date after she was done working. Suguru didn’t mind that she was busy with her job and supported her in it as much as he could.

When he arrived at their usual meeting up spot, he saw her and he smiled and happily waved at her. She smiled and waved back and waited for him to reach her.

They started with small talk and went about their date, which consisted out of a picnic in the moonlight. Suguru spent all night glancing at Mika, not failing to notice how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Her skin shone so perfectly.

Then came the time for them to part. “I will see you tomorrow, right?” the snake-like Djinn asked. Mika smiled and nodded before embracing him. Suguru happily wrapped his arms around her, loving the warmth he felt coming from her body.

“I’m sorry, Suguru-san.” she whispered. Before the Djinn could ask what she meant, he felt a terrible pain at his back. Mika stepped back as he fell to the ground in pain, screaming as he did so.

Mika had placed an enchanted spider on his back that planted his legs into his skin and started filling him with bad energy. It was clouding his mind. It was almost as if there was another personality taking over his body.

Then, Suguru lost all sense of what he was doing. The next thing he remembered, half of the city had been leveled with the ground and the surviving humans were pointing pitchforks at him.

The elders had finally gotten what they wanted. They had a reason to lock away Suguru Daishou for good. They used their magic to render the Djinn unable to move or speak.

Some other humans helped the elders move the Djinn to a deserted cave, far away from habited areas. The magic for the lock was a very old and very strong one. They couldn’t just do it without sacrificing something of value first.

The elders had decided that a certain girl would be the perfect sacrifice and a fitting end of everything that had anything to do with the Djinn.

They sacrificed Yamaka Mika in front of Daishou’s eyes, making the Djinn’s heart break even more than it had when she had betrayed him.

That magic sealed away the Djinn and the elders went on controlling the masses with their magic and kept thinking of themselves as the most powerful magic users in existence.

The years and years of Daishou being locked away, being filled with hatred and regret, made him different. His magic was no longer pure. HE was no longer pure. He had turned into a dark Djinn because of the magic that was constantly attacking his.

The magic was powerful and would attack his own magic to prevent the lock from breaking. The magic used to lock him up was so vastly different of his own and I affected him greatly.

The elders were concerned when they were presented with a case of a gray haired boy going on a rampage and turning into a Djinn. They knew who was responsible for that. Suguru’s magic had started leaking and he was out for revenge.

The perfect revenge to him seemed to be to gain more power than anyone else and finally get rid of those annoying elders. He also ensured that no Djinn would be capable of love ever again without having to pay a toll. He hadn’t been allowed to be happy, so nobody else was.

-

Suguru floated down to his rukh soldiers. He had flown all the way here, from the other side of the country. However, it barely had any impact on the amount of magic he could use.

They all greeted their master with a respectful bow. Suguru grinned. He saw that the preparations had gone well. Soon, they could start with the ritual.

The ritual would sacrifice the human lives of the people of Tokyo and seven magical lives. Seven magical lives he had been setting up for centuries.

After that, his energy supply would be literally endless. He would be able to use as much magic as he wished. He would be invincible. Finally, humans would have to recognize his strength. Finally, he would be able to unlock his physical body.

Since he cannot use his own physical body, that was still locked away in that cave, he uses his astral form and uses as much of the magic the lock lets slip through to manifest an artificial body. It wasn’t as sturdy of his real body and he couldn’t keep it up longer than a few weeks before it fell apart.

Ever since the seventh Djinn of Sin was born by his doing, the dark Djinn had sprung into action. Finally, all the sacrifices had been created. The fact that all seven of them had contracted with a human was even better. The odds were all in the snake-like male’s favor.

He knew he had been fortunate that the six rukh standing before him had not been put off by the magical lock and wandered into the cave. It was easy to corrupt creatures as pure as these ones with the dark magic he possessed.

“You did well, doing these preparations for me. I am thankful.” Suguru said to the rukh, authority clearly present in his voice. They all nodded in acknowledgement. “Set up the humans as I instructed and then all we have to do is wait for the final ingredients to arrive to the party.” The man grinned as he said that.

He licked his lips in a snake-like manner as he felt he presences of the Djinns come closer to the dungeon. Finally, his time had come. Finally he could live again.

-

The group had split up. They discussed the plans with Kiyoko and Tanaka and switched it up a bit. Bokuto’s subordinates were currently surrounding the dungeon, staying hidden as well as they could, which was pretty good, they were thieves after all.

The contracted humans and their Djinns would be heading up the dungeon to face the rukh and Suguru, but Akaashi and Bokuto were still ordered to stay behind everyone else so the Djinn would be able to heal someone when needed.

Considering who they will be facing, the healing would be more than necessary. The group started ascending the stairs to the top of the dungeon. Bokuto noted that the dungeon looked very different that it had when he captured it.

Akaashi was a bit sad to see what had come from the beautiful building he had called home for the longest time. The moment he walked into the room he had referred to as his garden, his heart broke.

None of the animals that had kept him company were present anymore. He could some of their rotting carcasses. It made him nauseous. Bokuto grabbed his Djinn’s hand and made him walk on his other side, making sure to block the garden from the raven haired man.

They went up the last flight of stairs, mentally preparing themselves for what was to come. They were all scared of Suguru, but they had no choice. Something had to be done, and they were the only ones that could do it.

Sucking up all their fears, they took a deep breath and continued on until they reached the roof of the dungeon. “Just in time.” a loud voice sounded above them.

Suguru was grinning widely, looking more snake-like than ever before a she let his tongue glide over his upper lip. “Finally, I can put an end to my suffering.”

Sugawara was glaring deeply at the Djinn that had ruined his life. Oh how much he loved to punch that grin off of his face.

Oikawa wanted the exact same thing, but he couldn’t really concentrate on their enemy. He felt a magic around them, but he couldn’t exactly tell what it was. It was most certainly not the magic coming from the dungeon, he had been feeling that consistently. It was something different.

His eyes widened and he turned to everyone else. “RUN! NOW! GET DOWN THE STAIRS!” he yelled. However, everyone was confused why he was saying that and didn’t move.

Kenma, Yamaguchi and Kiyoko felt the magic too and used their magic to float as did Oikawa. The rest were all hit by the magic and dropped to the ground, paralyzed.

“Tch, didn’t get them all huh? Djinns are harder to trick than I thought. Especially youngling.” Daishou turned to Yamaguchi when he said that last part.

Suguru turned his attention back to his rukh. “Take the Djinn that are paralyzed to their spots. The rest of you, concern yourselves with the ones that got away. You can leave the humans for now, they are not a threat.”

Reon, Goshiki and Shirabu picked up the three Djinns that had been caught by the magic. Yaku yelled for Lev as he was being hauled over Reon’s shoulder. He had just been reunited with his Djinn and he was already been taken away from him.

Bokuto and Daichi both tried to move so desperately to help their Djinns, but to no avail. The magic was keeping them firmly pressed to the ground and it frustrated the group of humans so very much.

Tendou, Ushijima and Semi turned their attention to the escaped Djinns. They were outnumbered and their magic was surely not as strong as the Djinns’, but they had Suguru here with them and their master would ensure that they would be on par with the Djinns.

“Let’s have some fun, shall we?” Tendou said with a terrifying grin plastered on his face. He would show these stupid Djinns why he had been named Masakh. He scanned over the Djinns that were flying not to far from the trio and tried to decide on a target.

His eyes eventually settled on a Djinn with blonde hair and dark outgrow. He licked his lips. Oh he was going to have some fun with this.

Semi decided he would be going for the youngest of the Djinns, since his magic control would be much less and thus an easy defeat.

Ushijima had settled on going for Oikawa first, leaving the girl for what it was for the time being. He figured Oikawa would be the more troublesome one. After all, he had noticed the trap they had set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my first design digitally!  
> Check out my drawing for Lev  
> [ here](https://chemical-mechanic-trash.tumblr.com/post/170949882723/design-for-lev-for-my-fanfiction-on-ao3-that-i)  
> I have finished most of my designs on paper. After I have digitized those I will get started on the comic. I am really excited for it!


	17. Wrath Unleashed

Reon reached the fifth point of the 7 pointed star that was drawn around the dungeon, with the dungeon itself as its center. There, he put Lev on the chair that was set up there. The tall Djinn was still unable to move, but he was continuously glaring at the rukh.

The rukh strapped the Djinn’s wrists and ankles to the chair to prevent the Djinn from moving if the magic started to wear off. They had used a magic suppressing spell on the straps so they couldn’t use magic to free themselves either.

The rukh had been ordered to place the Djinns in order of them turning, which of course, Suguru knew. He was the one behind the Djinns of Sin to begin with.

Shirabu placed Akaashi at the sixth point and Suguwara was placed on the first by Goshiki. Reon was elected to stay with the Djinns while the other two rukh went to help catch the rest of them.

Shirabu, constantly having Semi on his mind, rushed over to said ash blond male to help him out. When the copper haired rukh arrived though, Semi had just managed to put a binding spell on the Djinn he had chosen as a target and said Djinn fell out of the sky.

Semi noticed Shirabu and smiled. “Oi, Mazaji! Can you bring him to the fourth point?” he shouted at him. The rukh that was still standing with both feet on the roof of the dungeon nodded and lifted Yamaguchi, hauling him over his shoulder and carrying him to the fourth point.

Tendou’s opponent was the fourth Djinn of Sin, Kozume Kenma. Even though he was still a relatively young Djinn, he was very powerful. He was leagues ahead of the Djinns younger than him.

However, the ‘Monster’ couldn’t be underestimated either. You see, the annoying thing about Tendou was that he could read minds. Therefore, he could easily predict his opponent’s next move.

For Kenma, this was the worst kind of opponent to have, since he was very analytical, meaning he relied on his thoughts the most.

Every spell Kenma threw at the red haired rukh, got easily dodged or countered. Even making himself invisible didn’t work for the blonde Djinn with outgrow. Tendou was able to keep throwing attack his way that missed him scarily close.

Although Tendou really had an advantage with his mind reading abilities, he still found it very difficult to actually capture the Djinn. He would have to use another special spell, which he usually didn’t like using. He always felt so tired when he did so.

He sighed and closed his eyes to help him with his concentration. He made sure he never lost track of Kenma’s thoughts, so he wouldn’t be taken by surprise by any attacks. After a few minutes of dodging Kenma’s attacks, he was finally done preparing his spell.

Tendou opened his eyes, which were now glowing bright red and locked onto Kenma. The spell wasn’t anything flashy visually. The only thing Tendou did was taking control of his opponent’s mind.

He used the spell to make Kenma lower to the roof of the dungeon and get caught by the trap spell that had been cast earlier. He was now also paralyzed. Tendou lowered himself, lifted the small Djinn with ease, and carried him to the fourth point of the star.

Only two Djinns were left.

Semi had now set his target onto the only female Djinn. She didn’t have a particularly strong magical presence around her, which made the ash blond underestimate her greatly.

She didn’t pull any punches when using her magic on the rukh. Goshiki joined him to back him up in the fight, but still, holding off the rukh didn’t seem to take much effort for the female.

Ushijima seemed to have equally as much trouble with Oikawa, which actually wasn’t that surprising considering he was the second oldest of the Djinns of Sin. His magic was very much under control and well developed.

Some would argue that Oikawa was better at using magic than even Sugawara, but the brown haired Djinn wouldn’t like to test that theory.

While the Djinns were fighting their battles with the rukh, their contracted humans were trying their hardest to get out of the spell.

Tsukishima had been able to move a few of his fingers out of sheer willpower when he had seen Yamaguchi fall out of the sky. He wanted so desperately to stop the rukh from taking away his Djinn, sadly, to no avail.

Kuroo had been none better when he saw his precious Kenma be taken away by the red haired rukh, who was smiling smugly about his victory.

-

Akaashi saw Kenma being dragged in as well. His look saddened because of that. They were losing so terribly. He, at the same time, was so damn angry at himself for being caught by the trap. He should have been there with the rest, fighting.

He felt so useless. It was also impossible to communicate with the other Djinns since they were too far apart. They could just about make out who the other Djinn was when looking at the other points of the star.

Sugawara felt just as helpless as Akaashi did. Rage was building up inside him. He was mad at himself for being captured. He was mad at the rukh for so blindly following the monster that is Suguru Daishou.

But the thing that still got the gray haired Djinn furious was the stupid curse placed onto him and seven other innocent beings that were once human like himself.

He was angry that this stupid curse would not only cos the life of the Djinns, but also a ton of innocent people. And for what? For one being’s power? That was far from okay.

Sugawara felt his mind and sight getting clouded from rage like it had done centuries ago, at the event that had gotten into so much trouble. The incident that made him become the Djinn he is today.

However, this time, instead of trying to fight it like he had done so many times before, he just let it happen. Finally, the anger had completely taken over all his senses. The Djinn, now acting purely on instinct, tore himself free from the straps that kept him bound to the chair.

He took a look around. He usually would attack the nearest living being, but this time he had decided to leave the Djinns be, heading up the stairs of the dungeon instead. There was only one being he would like to tear apart and it took the form of a snake-like human figure.

-

Bokuto’s band of thieves had been keeping watch on the ground, and of course had taken notice of the rukh bringing down the Djinns and strapping them to the chairs that were set up.

They has spent quite some time thinking of the best way to go about helping the Djinns. When they had seen Sugawara break free and storm to the top of the dungeon, they decided that this was the perfect moment to jump into action, since the rukh that were guarding the Djinns were now distracted.

Konoha pulled out his favorite weapon, his blowing pipe. He took out three darts, one for each of the rukh that were guarding.

He placed the first dart in the pipe and aimed at the rukh with black hair and an innocent face. He looked to be the youngest of them all. When Konoha was sure his aim was good, he took a deep breath and blew on his pipe.

Not surprisingly, the dart hit its mark and not much later, the targeted rukh fell onto the ground in a deep sleep. Now, they were aware they didn’t have much time to hit the other two since their location would be given away the moment the second dart was launched.

“Give me one.” said Komi, holding out his open hand, ready to receive a dart. Konoha stared at Komi’s hand. He was debating whether he should give the dart to him or not. After all, the dirty blond knows he is the best at aiming, and Komi was still learning how to use the blow dart.

He sighed and decided he had to trust the other male and handed him a dart. The two of them aimed and then blew on their pipes. Everyone held their breath, looking at their targets. They all breathed in, finally relaxing, when they saw both projectiles hit their targets.

“Alright, let’s go free the Djinns.” Konoha said. Komi couldn’t help but think how good of a leader he would make. The group spread out and went to free the captured Djinns.

One for one, the Djinns rushed up the dungeon, ready to go back up the other ones. Akaashi and Lev were especially glad they could finally be useful to the situation, still ashamed that they had fallen for the trick and immediately became a nuisance.

-

When the rage filled Suga stormed onto the roof, none of the magic sent his way in an attempt to stop him worked. He had some kind of shield around him, in some kind of magic Suguru had never witnessed before.

The dark Djinn’s eyes widened when he realized Sugawara had actually managed to create his own kind of magic. That should have been impossible! He wasn’t born a Djinn, how on earth would he be capable of such feat?

Even the powerful dark Djinn that was Suguru wasn’t able to do such thing. And it frustrated him to no end since this meant that Sugawara had surpassed him.

The glowing brown eyes settled on the dark Djinn, and even more rage was building in the Djinn’s body. His skin was slowly turning black. It had started at his heart and slowly started spreading over the rest of his skin.

All other fights had stopped as well, everyone’s eyes were all on Sugawara. Daichi was shocked and horrified by the sight of his Djinn in such a state.

In his eyes, that wasn’t the Djinn he had gotten used to be around him. It wasn’t the Djinn he had grown to like so much. Why was he like this? How could he bring him back?

Sugawara flew up to Suguru with a scary speed and knocked the dark Djinn out of the sky with a strength nobody had thought possibly coming from the skinny male. Suguru hit the roof of the dungeon, the air being knocked out of his lungs on impact.

The dark Djinn quickly recovered though, not allowing the shock of Suga’s power getting to him. Before the snake-like male could get up, Suga had amplified his weight and let himself drop onto him.

Suga then put his fingers around his enemy’s neck and lifted him up angrily. “It’s time for you to end.” The voice didn’t sound like Sugawara. It sounded slightly… demonic in some way.

The rukh quickly abandoned what they were doing and went over to help their master. Ushijima and Tendou pulled back the attacking Djinn. Semi quickly helped holding the Djinn back, though the three of them were hardly able to hold the wrath-filled male back.

The panic of the rukh had caused the trap spell to lift, and the humans were able to move again. They quickly got up, but as soon as Sawamura did so, he fell back down.

“Daichi!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, running over to his friend. Oikawa and Kiyoko both rushed over to their humans. Tanaka embraced Kiyoko closely. Oikawa inspected Daichi, who was now being supported by the human the beautiful Djinn had contracted with.

“His energy is heavily drained. Sugawara has nearly used it all. In that form, it’s not surprising.” Concern was clearly present in the Djinn of Lust. After all, he first handedly knew what happened when you lost all your energy.

“We need to stop Sugawara before it’s too late.” “How?” Iwaizumi asked, eager to help his friend. “He needs to calm down, and I’m afraid Sawamura-san will be the only one capable to do so.” Oikawa explained.


	18. The Djinn That Overestimated His Powers

The Djinns that had been freed by Bokuto’s gang were now hurrying back to the top of the dungeon, this time making sure no traps were awaiting them.

They all froze at the sight of Sugawara. That most certainly wasn’t good. The turning of the skin scared them a lot, since it meant his magic was starting to get corrupted. If his whole body would be covered, he could turn into a dark Djinn, just like the man they were trying to defeat.

They knew they had to stop him, but it wouldn’t be so easy considering there were rukh holding the gray haired Djinn to prevent said magical deity to attack Suguru.

Kuroo quickly went over to Kenma. “How are you?” he asked worriedly. The Djinn with dyed hair looked at the human he contracted with, ever so happy to see his face. “I’m fine, but I think we have something more important to worry about.” he pointed out, pointing at Sugawara.

According to Oikawa, they had to get Sawamura close to his Djinn. They needed to do something about the rukh in their way quickly.

“Let us handle the rukh.” Lev said, motioning to himself and his fellow Djinns. “Oikawa, you get Daichi to Suga.” Kuroo said. “ The rest of us will help them with the rukh and Suguru.”

Everyone quickly agreed on that plan, if you could even call it. It was the only way to really go about it either way.

Lev threw himself at Ushijima. He might not be as muscular as said rukh, he had height going for him, not to mention that the two pairs of arms gave him some advantage.

He easily managed to pry the rukh off of Sugawara and kept him in his spot. He was truly thankful to be four arms strong in this case, Ushijima was a lot do deal with.

Semi was held back by a joint effort from Yamaguchi and Kenma, who together could overpower him easily.

Kiyoko and Akaashi had put their strength to work on Tendou, who was rather fierce and definitely hard to handle for the both of them. However, Tanaka and Tsukishima made sure they were ready to jump in when any of the rukh pried themselves free.

Kuroo and Bokuto had decided to focus themselves on Suguru, who was trying so very hard to hit Sugawara with his magic, even though it really didn’t seem to work on the enraged Djinn.

Said Djinn was being held back by Iwaizumi, which he was doing a really bad job at, since he felt himself shift little by little.

Yaku helped Oikawa carry Daichi, who was barely able to stay awake. His energy was dwindling very fast. If it kept going on at this rate he would die in a matter of minutes.

Iwaizumi tried to make the gray haired Djinn face his human, as Oikawa had instructed him, but that proved to be difficult since he only had eyes for Suguru, the man he literally wished to tear apart.

“Come to your senses you asshole! We don’t need another one dying and joining us!” the brown haired Djinn of Lust screamed at the man he once loved. A long, long time ago.

Sugawara seemed to recognize the voice distantly and shifted his attention over to them. He locked eyes with Daichi and he was visibly shaken.

For a moment, the Djinn didn’t know how to react, his body was frozen. For a moment, his eyes turned back to the soft hazelnut brown they usually were, at least when Daichi was near.

“Suga…” the dark haired human coughed out, visibly having trouble doing anything at all. Sugawara wanted to reach out to him, hold him, tell him he’s sorry. He never wanted it to get this far, especially not with Daichi. But he couldn’t, caged by his own physical body.

It took a lot of strength, but the out of energy human reached his hands up and placed them on Sugawara’s cheeks softly, not really caring about the danger of the enraged Djinn. He knew Suga would never hurt him.

Sugawara leaned into the touch, feeling warmth coming through the cold shell that had been building around his body. He wanted, no, needed more of that warmth. He wanted to embrace his human.

The moment Sawamura’s lips pressed against Sugawara’s, warmth engulfed the Djinn. The cold shell started breaking apart. The black that had been travelling and coloring his skin was now retracting until it completely disappeared.

Finally, the Djinn had earned back his control over his body. He felt incredibly tired from the amount of energy had just used, not to mention that his human was also incredibly low on energy.

Sawamura lost his consciousness, but Oikawa, to his relief, could conclude that he was out of danger, considering Sugawara had disappeared back into his flask. That way he wouldn’t be draining any more energy. Oikawa and Yaku dragged the unconscious man to the side.

Meanwhile, Suguru had pried himself free out of Kuroo and Bokuto’s grip. “Shit! I needed him!” he grumbled. He needed ALL 7 of the Djinns to complete his ritual.

They shouldn’t be giving him this much trouble, yet, here they are, struggling to even keep one damn Djinn down. The snake-ish man blamed it on the humans they had contracted with. Their resolve to help and protect their Djinns was abnormal.

“I wonder how well you all would do without your stupid humans to help you, hmm.” Suguru said. His eyes turned to Kuroo, a grin forming on the dark Djinn’s face. “Let’s test it out.” He stretched his arm towards the raven haired human and opened his hand, firing a spell the man’s way.

Kuroo closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was to come. However, nothing came and when he heard a loud thud, he opened his eyes. He was horrified by the sight of his Djinn, a deep wound in his stomach, kneeling on the ground while holding his hands over said wound.

“KENMA!”

The horrified scream rendered everyone speechless. Akaashi let go off the Djinn he had helped Kiyoko hold down and rushed his way over to the injured Djinn, placing his hands on the wound and immediately putting his healing powers to work.

Tendou, who of course wouldn’t sit still after the Djinn had let go off him, was now heading towards Akaashi and Kenma, Kiyoko’s magic not being able to really do anything to him as he read her moves easily, thanks to his mind reading powers.

Suguru couldn’t help but let out an amused chuckle. “It seems your greatest strength is at the same time your greatest weakness. Pathetic, really.” Kuroo’s head snapped upward to Suguru with a nasty glare. “I’m going to end you!” he declared.

Kuroo grabbed the dagger he hid under his robe and lunged forward at Suguru, penetrating the dark Djinn’s shoulder. Normally, one would call that a very successful attack. However, the dark Djinn seemed far from bothered by it.

“Silly human, did you really think something as simple as that could do anything to me? I don’t feel any pain in this poor excuse for a physical manifestation.” Sugurus said boredly. He then grabbed Kuroo by the head and tossed him aside easily.

Kuroo groaned and hit the ground with his fist. Oh how much he would love to show the dark Djinn a thing or two, but he realized it was futile. He, as a mere human, couldn’t do anything.

Kenma flinched as he felt Akaashi’s magic travel around his body, helping his cells build up and restore again. It was a rather painful process if you were conscious to go through it.

“I’m sorry.” Akaashi said, noticing the pained face his fellow Djinn was making. He felt bad that his magic always caused other people pain. He realized what he was doing was a good thing, but he would never be able to forget the many pained faces he had seen so far.

Akaashi’s energy quickly left Kenma when the raven haired Djinn was pulled away by the red haired rukh. “We cannot have you ruin our master’s efforts, now can we?” Tendou said as he grinned down at Akaashi.

The Djinn of Greed tried to free himself out of the rukh’s grip, but said rukh was much stronger than himself. Bokuto was torn between tending to Kuroo or helping Akaashi. He wanted to both at the same time.

“Bo! Get him free! Let him help Kenma!” Kuroo yelled at the owlish man as if he could read his thoughts. Bokuto nodded at his friend and went to the red haired rukh that was holding onto his Djinn.

“I don’t really appreciate it when people touch what is mine.” he growled as he punched the rukh square in the face. Tendou, being affected by humans unlike Suguru, stumbled back and held his now bleeding nose, letting go of Akaashi in the progress.

Akaashi flashed a quick, thankful smile at his human before going back to Kenma. Kuroo had finally managed to get himself up again and decided he would help Bokuto with the troublesome being that was Tendou Satori.

Realizing the rukh were susceptible for attacks like a normal human would, the Djinns holding down Semi and Ushijima used a simple binding spell. The rukh didn’t know any kind of magic to save themselves out of the binding.

Suguru didn’t have any time to save any of his rukh either, as the Djinns immediately turned their attention to him. Kuroo and Bokuto successfully knocked out Tendou and turned around to the dark Djinn as well.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa joining their ranks rather quickly as well. Everyone was turned against the dark Djinn, rendering him unable to lay a hand on the wounded Djinn or the one helping him as well as helping his own rukh. He was cornered.

The four Djinns that weren’t currently occupied turned their magic towards Suguru, trying their best to hurt him in any way. Though, their magic didn’t seem to have any effect on him.

Seemed.

Suguru had always had a large supply of energy, but it was far from endless. Never before had the dark Djinn felt so tired as he did at the moment, keeping up his magical shield that held off the continuous stream of magical attacks being send his way.

The shield was starting to crack, he saw. How was this possible? He had used a great amount of magic before and had been fine. Had his fight with these Djinns really drained so much energy from him?

He realized it wasn’t only that. He had continuously been sustaining his physical body as well as lending his strength to the rukh and powering the whole dungeon with magic to prepare it for his ritual.

Suguru had been incredibly careless with his energy levels and it seemed like he would lose this fight due to his own carelessness. How much he hated himself. He would never get an opportunity like this ever again

 Yaku and Tsukishima were panting. Their energy levels had been dropping dangerously due to the fight as well. Suguru noticed this and held onto some hope. It was just a case of who was going to run out of energy first, and his money was on the petty humans. Their energy would come nowhere near to his.

Once again, Suguru Daishou had overestimated his own powers as his vision started to turn black, his shield finally cracking. He magic attacks were finally hitting him. His physical body tried so hard to keep up with the damage done, draining his energy even faster.

It was a matter of seconds before the dark Djinn had finally reached the end of his ability and dropped to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may be able to tell, this story is coming to an end soon.  
> Hope you liked it so far and will continue to enjoy it for the rest of the chapters!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ^^


	19. Final Plan

Akaashi removed his now bloodied hands from Kenma’s wound. The smaller Djinn’s wound had started to heal and was no longer life threatening. The raven haired male turned his head to the sleeping Daichi. He couldn’t completely replenish said human’s energy, but he could help.

Akaashi used his magic to help Daichi get his energy back faster. The human woke opened his eyes and saw the Djinn attending to him. “Thank you.” he said tiredly. The Djinn gave him a smile and retracted his hands.

Bokuto sat down, feeling a bit light in the head. The healing had been asking quite some energy from the man, but nothing too bad. Akaashi joined his side, apologizing for the amount of energy used. Of course, the owlish man quickly dismissed his apologies.

“So… what do we do about him?” Yamaguchi asked, pointing at Daishou. Sure the dark Djinn was unconscious, but they couldn’t leave him like that. It was actually a miracle he was still in a physical form.

“We’ll have to seal him back up.” Oikawa said, looking at the man on the ground. He had once looked so dangerous.

“How do we do that?” Kiyoko asked. Everyone was a bit surprised when she did so as she rarely opened her mouth. Tanaka was holding her hand protectively. He had missed being so close to her.

The brown haired Djinn sighed. “That won’t be simple as Sugawara is the only one that knows this magic. As you can see, he is not here and I doubt Sawamura-san has enough energy to actually let his Djinn manifest physically.” he explained.

Bokuto decided to throw in his own idea. “I think Akaashi could actually help him with that, he helped him before.” he said. Said Djinn looked at his human with a frown. “Bokuto-san, your energy le-“ “Oh don’t worry, it’ll be fine. I still got plenty of energy to spare!”

Sure, Bokuto had a lot of energy. Everyone that ever met him could tell you that. Akaashi sighed and reluctantly agreed, knowing Bokuto wouldn’t stop complaining until he did so anyways.

It took a long time before Sugawara deemed Daichi to have enough energy to show himself. When he finally did so, he had a guilty look on his face. Akaashi immediately stopped the use of magic on Daichi, as he had grown really tired of doing so.

Bokuto wouldn’t admit it ever to anyone, but he was glad it hadn’t gone on longer than it had, because he felt like he was about to pass out. He was panting and resting his arms on his knees. However, when he noticed Akaashi coming over to him, he sucked it up and acted as if he was fine.

Akaashi frowned as he joined his human’s side. He knew Bokuto couldn’t be fine right now. Kuroo noticed too. “Maybe you two should move to a bit of a quieter place and rest a bit.” the human with the wild hair said.

The raven haired Djinn agreed with that idea and went inside the dungeon. It was no longer the cozy place it had been, but it was calmer than the busyness of the roof. There,  Bokuto said down and closed his eyes still panting.

Akaashi was not at all happy seeing his state, and decided to put his magic to use once again, only this time using his own energy to help his human with his.

Meanwhile, Sugawara was looking anywhere but at his fellow Djinns and their contracted humans. The ground beneath his feet was suddenly very interesting. “Suga… please look at me.” Daichi said, rather worried about his Djinn’s wellbeing.

Suga shook his head and gripped he fabric of his pants where his hands were resting. “I am ashamed that I let the anger drive me this far… And I am mad at myself for draining your energy so much.” he admitted.

Daichi sighed and stepped forward to the Djinn, pulling him into a hug. “Nobody is blaming you for any of that.” he said. Sugawara hugged his human back. He felt so safe in his arms. So at peace. He could get used to this feeling.

The two of them let go of each other after a short embrace and the Djinn looked around at the damage he had done. Both the rukh and the dark Djinn were unconscious. He sighed in relief at the realization of that.

“We need to do something about Suguru before he wakes up. I am not sure if we could afford to use this much energy on a battle like this again.” Oikawa said, reminding everyone about the problem at hand.

Sugawara nodded in agreement. “I suggest we seal him back where he came from.” Oikawa said. This made the gray haired Djinn of Wrath shake his head. “No. I think the fact that he was sealed away prompted all of this in the first place.”

Oikawa’s mouth hung open. Was he serious? “What do you suggest we do then?” he asked, rather frustrated. “I suggest we release his soul. He is unhappy as a Djinn, it might be better for him to pass on to the next life.”

Kenma frowned at that. “How would you do that? Djinns are immortal.” Sugawara shook his head again. “You are right that Djinns cannot be killed. However, there are ways to release a Djinn’s soul. I know a spell and I think if the seven of us work together, we might be able to pull it off.”

Tanaka stared at Suga intensely, not sure what to make of him. “How would you know such magic?” The Djinn sighed. He hated questions like this, although they were more than reasonable to ask. “When Suguru cursed me, he had no idea that along with that, he had passes on all his knowledge as well. Seems like he was rather good at different sorts of magic.”

Everyone could accept such an answer and agreed with Suga’s plan to release the soul of the snake-like Djinn. The problem as mainly that they needed to get to the place Suguru was sealed, and that was days of travelling. Not to mention they had to keep the dark Djinn unconscious the whole time there, because the moment he woke up he would disintegrate his current physical form and just make a new man, starting all this problems all over again.

“You think we could get any information out of the rukh?” Yamaguchi said thoughtfully. Everyone blinked as the boy seemed to talk without being shy for the first time since they’d met him. He usually stuttered or talked really quietly. However, he sounded normal right now.

Yamaguchi noticed all eyes on him and immediately grew nervous. “S-sorry, I might have spoken out of turn.” Everyone was a bit amused by the small boy’s immediate change in demeanor. Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile at his Djinn fondly.

It was indeed a good idea to try and get some information out of the rukh, but they all doubted the magical beings would be willing to talk, nor were they planning on torturing the rukh.

One of the rukh opened his eyes and groaned at the light attacking his eyes. Semi looked around and saw his friends laying all unconscious.  His eyes landed on the copper haired boy he cared oh so much about and he rushed over to him.

He was happy to find that he was still breathing and he didn’t seem to have any severe wounds. He released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

Kuroo had walked over to said rukh, grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up, way from his friend. Semi looked at the man in front of him. He looked unfamiliar. But so did everything around him. He had no idea where he was or what had happened ot land his friends in such a situation.

The last thing the ash blonde remembered was entering a cave with his fellow rukh. They had been drawn to the place because it’s magical aura was really strong. Rukh were usually drawn to places like that.

Kuroo looked at the rukh with a glare. “Alright, time for you to speak up. Where can we find this bastard’s hiding place.” he said, kicking one of Suguru’s feet. Semi took a look at the man Kuroo was talking about.

Upon seeing the dark Djinn’s face, he remembered what had happened. He flinched, remembering exactly to what they had been assisting. He was mad at himself. Never would he, in his right mind, agree to such thing. And neither would his companions, he knew that much.

Semi staying quiet aggravated Kuroo, so the raven haired man let the rukh go and walked over to the copper haired man he had rushed over to ever so quickly the moment he had woken up. He lifted the rukh and walked to the edge of the roof.

“Look, either you start talking or I throw this one off the building. I wonder how well a rukh would survive in their human form.” Panic immediately overtook the rukh. “I-I’ll show you where to find him! Please don’t hurt Mazaji.” he pleaded.

Kuroo nodded and let the rukh down safely. “We’ll help you load your friends onto the carriages, we’ll be leaving tonight.”

The other ones were staring at Kuroo with an open mouth. “The master of provocation indeed.” Kenma said silently, however everyone who heard agreed with his statement.

Semi held Shirabu bridal style in his arms. He held him as close to his body as he could. He couldn’t bear the thought of him ever getting hurt, especially if he could help it.

-

Konoha and the rest of Bokuto’s friends were informed of what had transpired on the rooftop and what was going to happen next. Konoha went to retrieve Bokuto and stumbled on said man sleeping in a sitting position, leaning against the wall.

Something that was cause of concern though, was the fact that Akaashi was laying passed out next to him. Usually, they would be sort of cuddled up together when sleeping, so seeing Akaashi laign there so oddly was far from normal.

Konoha woke up his boss and asked him what it was all about. Bokuto was just as confused as his friend was. Bokuto also noted all his wounds had been healed and he felt oddly refreshed an energetic, considering how awful he had felt before he had taken his nap. And naps weren’t THIS good for you.

He soon concluded that Akaashi had used his own energy and magic to help Bokuto. He frowned at that. The Djinn was really too good for him. He was actually surprised to see the raven haired man still being physically manifested after all he had done today.

He lifted up the Djinn and walked over to everyone else at the carriages. He was informed that they would be heading to where Suguru was locked up and they would free his soul.

Bokuto didn’t really understand what they were talking about but he figured it would sort itself out. Right now, he would put all his attention to Akaashi.

He sat in one of the carriages, on their way to wherever. He had placed Akaashi on his lap. He couldn’t help but run his fingers through the other’s hair. He found it calming.

Most of the people that had been on the rooftop were napping, having lost a great amount of energy to the use of magic. It was rather nice to see since all the Djinns had taken a liking to using their humans for heat.

Lev and Yaku, for example, were spooning. Lev almost completely wrapped around Yaku due to the human’s height. It was rather adorable really.

Oikawa, on the other hand, was cuddled up to Iwaizumi’s side and resting his head on said man’s chest. The human’s heartbeat had slowly lulled the Djinn to sleep.

In Kuroo and Kenma’s case, the Djinn had settled on Kuroo’s lap and was curled up in a ball, with the raven haired man’s arms wrapped around the smaller man’s body protectively.

Tsukishima had his arm lazily wrapped around Yamaguchi, who was simply laying next to him, no cuddling really involved there since the freckled male was too shy.

Tanaka and Kiyoko were both laying on their side, facing each other. Tanaka had stared at her lovingly for a while whilst the Djinn had been asleep already.

Lastly, you had Sugawara and Daichi. Neither of them could sleep and Sugawara was scared to be too close to his human. He still felt ashamed after having gone in full wrath mode. Daichi, however, was trying to think of a way to show his Djinn that he still cared a lot for him, despite what had happened earlier. It would keep the both of them up for the entire travel.


	20. This Is Where It Ends

After days of travel, they had arrived at the cave Suguru had been sealed in. The whole way there, the Djinns had kept Suguru unconscious using their magic. The rukh had eventually woken up and Semi had all explained them what the situation was.

The rukh felt kind of stupid for having fallen for the dark Djinn’s tricks and actually assisting in such a plan. Ushijima also had noticed how protective Semi had become over Shirabu, not leaving the boy’s side for longer than a few seconds.

It brought a smile to the brown haired man’s face. Maybe he had finally decided to give in to his feelings. It had been so obvious to the rest of them, still Semi insisted on denying that there was anything but friendship between the two.

Akaashi hadn’t woken up until a day before their arrival, which had made Bokuto hard to deal with on the way. He was worrying about his Djinn, which caused him to be even louder and busy than he usually was.

The moment the raven haired Djinn had woken up, he had pulled him in a tight and long embrace. The others wouldn’t lie, they were glad the Djinn was back to calm the restless thief down.

Sugawara had taken the time to write down all he could remember about the spell he and his fellow Djinns would be performing to free the soul of the dark Djinn. It had kept him occupied and refrained him from thinking about going Wrath mode.

Daichi had tried to talk to the Djinn a few times, but the gray haired male dismissed him, telling he had to concentrate on the magic, since it was very important.

Of course Daichi knew it was important, but he felt a bit hurt. He hated how distant Sugawara was to him. He wanted to hold him close, tell him that everything would be fine and that he would stay with him no matter what.

But they had now arrived at their destination, and Sugawara’s head was now so fixated on everything he had to take in account now, that he had no time to even think about reconnecting with Diachi like he had before.

Everyone got out of the carriages. They had left Bokuto’s band of thieves in Tokyo as well as Kageyama and Hinata to ensure there would be enough place in the carriages to take the rukh and Suguru along. Besides, they couldn’t really contribute anything to the mission at hand.

The rukh carried the physical form of Suguru into the cave, Sugawara following close behind them. The moment they entered said cave, Suguru’s physical representation disappeared as they found the Djinn’s real body, chained to the ceiling of the cave.

His head was hanging down, but his eyes opened as soon as his physical manifestation had been disintegrated and he snapped his head up to look at them. He glared intensely.

“Suguru-san.” Suga said. “We’re going to put an end to your suffering.” The snake-like man said nothing. He just looked at them with hate burning in his eyes.

Kuroo faced the rukh and thanked them for their help, telling them they were now free to go. “We’re very sorry about what has happened.” Ushijima apologized politely. Kuroo nodded as an acknowledgement of the apology.

The rukh turned back into their magical forms and they flew out of the cage, off to god knows where. Back to their happier lives.

The rest of the group now entered the cave. Sugawara immediately started giving instructions as to where to position everyone. Along every Djinn was their human, standing behind them.

Suga went over his notes at least ten times to check if the positioning was correct and if he was forgetting anyting.

He then instructed all of them to take out the daggers they had brought with them and make a cut in both their own and their human’s hand. Everyone did so, putting their trust completely in the oldest Djinn of Sin.

Next, the Djinns had to draw the symbols of their respective sin and then put the bleeding wound of their hand on their human’s.

As soon as they did so, a strong magical wave washed over the cave. The younger Djinns were rather overwhelmed by that. Especially Yamaguchi. Tsukishima quickly gave his hand a squeeze and flashed him a reassuring smile. This put the freckled Djinn a little bit at ease.

Sugawara was pleased with how well everything was going up until now, but he decided he couldn’t allow himself to lose focus at all. He started chanting the spell he remembered. He had never actually been told about it before. It was a memory that had belonged to Suguru Daishou himself.

Oddly enough, the other Djinns started chanting along, despite not knowing the spell nor the language it was written in. They just _knew._

As the chant droned on, the magical aura in the cave thickened more and more. It was almost suffocating. However, along with the magic, the bond between the Djinns and their humans was getting stronger.

The auras of the two halves of each pair were melting together into one, making both of them stronger at the same time. This was a bond that couldn’t be felt by just two humans. This was unique to these seven pairs.

However, had the pairs formed with any other human, it wouldn’t have been nearly this strong either. The emotional connections between them were strong and couldn’t have been formed between anyone else.

Finally, the chant ended. The magic they had created manifested itself in a very bright ball of light. The ball of light moved towards Daishou and hovered in front of the man for a while before entering his body.

The man screamed in pain for a little while, before passing out. Then, the same light returned, but it took the form of the snake-like Djinn.

They saw a single tear roll down the human-like form that was slowly disintegrating before their eyes. However, on his lips rested a content smile.  He knew he was finally going to find peace. He was grateful.

The light form gave them a thankful nod, before leaving the cave and shooting up into the sky and disappearing for good. The physical body had now completely disintegrated.

Sugawara let out a breath of relief. They had done it. They had actually done it. No longer would the dark Djinn be a threat to the world. Also would said Djinn no longer need to suffer as he had done for centuries.

All Djinns could feel a heaviness they had been carrying lift off of them. The curse of the sins had been lifted.

Sugawara finally no longer felt constant anger. Instead, he is happy. And Daichi was the main cause of it.

Oikawa no longer felt the need to get his way by seducing someone. He already won the heart of the one person who matter to him.

Lev, for once in his life, didn’t feel like devouring a whole cow. He honestly felt bad for making his human put up with all of his gluttony.

Kiyoko had never felt this much energy or the desire to do something productive in centuries. She wished to assist her boyfriend in any ways she could.

Yamaguchi wasn’t jealous of the other Djinns’ strength and knowledge anymore. He had his own human who cared for him, and as long as said man didn’t care about him being a bit weaker than the rest, he shouldn’t either.

Kenma didn’t feel like keeping up a cool demeanor to protect his pride. He much rather open up to the human that had contracted with him.

Akaashi didn’t feel the need to have lots of jewelry anymore, nor did he want to have big rooms filled with treasure, he realized he already had something much more important.

Tanaka happily pulled his girlfriend close in an embrace. He was so proud of her. She had always insisted on hiding her Djinn status, but she had been the one that initiated helping the other Djinns. She had willingly revealed herself and offered her magic to her fellow Djinns of Sin.

He had expected her to keep low. After all, her powers allowed her to do so. He was happy she didn’t. She had proven to him that she was worthy of being a Djinn and he couldn’t love or respect her more than he did right now.

Oikawa was aware of what kind of Djinn Kiyoko was. That is why he went over to her and Tanaka and thanked them profusely. He knew she had literally no reason to help them, yet she did. Oikawa was truly grateful because he knew her magic had been much needed in this situation.

This is where Tanaka and Kiyoko parted with the rest of the group. The man had some business to take care of, which he had pushed side for this trip. But he no longer could afford to lose any time and thus they said their goodbyes and left.

The others were quite unsure what to do with their lives from then on. They could go back to the way they were living their lives before, but that wouldn’t feel right.

Sure, Kuroo most certainly had no other choice but to actually return to his position as the governor of Tokyo, it was his duty.

Yaku, however, no longer served any purpose under Kuroo, since there would no longer be a need of tracking down other Djinns of Sin since the curse had been lifted.

And sure, Tsukishima could keep on being and advisor for Kuroo, but it was certain that the raven haired man no longer really required that kind of help.

And Bokuto, did he really want to keep on thieving? He wanted to get back on the right track, and he also wished for a better life for the ones that had spent so many years with him. He wished genuine happiness for them.

Besides, there was no way Kuroo would allow him to do so. He wanted nothing more than for Bo to return by his side, like it used to be when they were younger.

The merchants, however, were certain that they wanted to stick to what they had been doing. They loved their job and wanted to keep working for what they wanted like they had before. It made them happy and feel accomplished.

Kuroo, however, wouldn’t let the two men already working for him just go like that. He was going to keep them by his side no matter what. He had already lost someone important to him once, he won’t let anything of the sort happen ever again.

He was sure he would find a job for them somewhere in the mansion. There was plenty to do, all he had to do was find the one most fitting for each of them.

-

It had all indeed worked out for Kuroo. Akaashi had proven to be good with plants so he and Bokuto were assigned to help the gardener take care of the huge garden that was attached to Kuroo’s mansion. And he had to admit, the garden had never look so beautiful before.

Tsukishima, instead of being an advisor, started working for Kuroo as a spy. He attended many important events to fish for information that could benefit the governor of Tokyo. And boy did he do his job well.

Yamaguchi often went with him on these jobs, since some people found the freckled Djinn more approachable than the blonde saltiness that was Tsukishima Kei.

Yaku had joined the guard along with Lev. Many underestimated the smaller male, but he was fierce and knew how to hit you where it hurt. Lev himself was already intimidating enough just because of his height.

Sawamura and Iwaizumi kept going on with their jobs as merchants for a while until they earned enough money to settle down like Tanaka had.

As for those who were wondering about what happened to the band of thieves Bokuto had lead, they were now respectable civilians of Tokyo, all working in an antique shop. They were surprisingly successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. If you wish to, you can consider the story finished. I will write a few more chapters focusing on the different pairings and their daily lives and then that will be it for this fic. Thank you for reading and sticking around!


	21. Tanaka Ryuunosuke x Shimizu Kiyoko

After everything that had happened with Suguru, Tanaka and Shimizu had taken off to have a meeting with a very wealthy and important man in the west. He had offered the short haired man a deal he just couldn’t refuse: exclusive dealership.

He would not sell his goods to any other merchant in Tanaka’s region, meaning said man would earn a lot of money due to the exclusiveness of the goods.

Shimizu and Tanaka had decided they’d take the long route home, trying to see as much of the west as they could before returning home. After all, what was there to hurry for? Nishinoya would definitely look after Tanaka’s business. After all, he was the person he trusted the most, next to his lover of course.

During their travels, they made many business connections, the black haired Djinn helping out wherever she could. She was no longer the empty, lazy girl she used to be. She was full of energy, and although still rather silent, she loved helping Tanaka in any way she could.

They reached the last town they would visit before they would actually return to Tokyo. It was a rich town with lots of betting and other expensive recreational opportunities.

Tanaka had gotten a room for them in the hotel in the middle of the town and then went to the pub they were supposed to be. They would be meeting up with an owner of what was called a ‘casino’. They had nothing like this around Tokyo, this was something exclusive for the west.

Shimizu and Tanaka got themselves a booth in the pub after having ordered a drink and waited for the casino boss. They knew that he wasn’t there yes since nobody looked extravagantly rich enough to be one.

The man that just then entered the pub did though. He wore yellow silk robes with golden embellishments. He wore more jewelry than Akaashi did and his looks looked more well cared for than Kuroo’s. He had blonde hair, but the sides that were shaven were brown.

The man recognized Tanaka and joined him and Shimizu in their booth. “You’re Tanka-san right? I am Terushima Yuuji, nice to meet you.” he said with a professional smile, extending his hand to both of them.

Tanaka and Shimizu shook Terushima’s hand. Tanaka had noticed the had a golden piercing in his tongue as well. That was something you would rarely come across in the east. Terushima’s name sounded very eastern though, and judging by his looks, that was most likely where he was originally born.

Terushima then took a seat in the booth and decided to get to business immediately. “Alright, let’s get started. You informed me that in the east, casino’s aren’t really a thing, correct?” Tanaka nodded in response.

“You see, I am looking to expand my reach and wanted to open up a few casino’s in the east. Tokyo seems the perfect place since it is really busy there and lots of travelers pass by there. It would guarantee a large clientele.” Terushima explained.

Tanaka nodded as to signal that he was still listening and understood what the man was talking about as well as to urge him to continue. “I know for a fact that you are one of the most important figures in Tokyo when it comes to business, thus I wanted to hear from you recommendations of location, employees, etc.”

Tanaka had to hand it to Terushima, coming to him was rather wise. He might not look all that smart, but Tanaka had a great mind for business and thus was the perfect person to help with such topics.

“I am willing to do that, but I would like you to explain the concept of a casino a bit more to me because we know next to nothing about them. It would influence the location and sort of employees.” Tanaka asked.

Terushima explained about the whole concept of betting games and such. He also told them about some casinos offering the option to marry there. It was often done by younger people that didn’t get the marriage blessings from their family.

The meeting with Terushima went very well after that. Tanaka had counseled Terushima as much as he could with the promise that he would be the one delivering the supplies to the casino, meaning good business for Tanka’s company.

After the meeting, Shimizu admitted she was rather hungry so they went to a restaurant and ate some of the western food they had not tried yet on their trip. Once again, they were surprised by how nice it tasted.

On their way to the hotel, they passed by one of Terushima’s casinos. Tanaka’s curiosity got the better of him. He grabbed Shimizu’s hand and lead her inside the very lit building. He had never seen so many lights in one place ever before. The fact that almost everything was reflective made everything look even more flashy, fancy and expensive.

Inside, there were many people dressed in expensive clothing. And although Tanaka and Shimizu were not exactly badly dressed, they felt rather out of place. It didn’t really matter though, they weren’t planning on staying long anyways, they were just there to take a quick look around.

They were amazed to see the advanced technology that were the slot machines. In Tokyo, the technology was still a bit behind. Tanaka reckoned that the technology of these things alone would draw people to the casino.

As they were walking around, they stumbled upon a room that turned out to be a small chapel. Tanaka recalled Terushima talking about the fact that young couples came here to marry. Remembering that made his gaze shift over to Shimizu.

He would love to marry her. After all, there was no person more important to him than she was. But he knew that he could not do that. She was immortal and he wasn’t. For her, his time being with her would be like a day for a mortal.

Shimizu squeezed his hand, asking for his attention. Tanaka snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, urging her to speak her mind. She shifter her gaze to the ground and a blush was ever so clearly present on her face.

“I want to get married.” she said quietly. She had clearly guessed what had been on her lover’s mind, and decided to take matter in her own hands.

Tanaka’s eyes widened at her words. Did she really want to marry him? HIM?! His heart skipped a beat. “ A-Are you sure you want that?” he asked her. She nodded, finally looking back up to him.

He could not deny her anything at all so he all too happily agreed to it. After all, there was nothing that would make him happier than to officially make this beautiful woman his.

They had approached the chapel’s priest with it. They made the required payment and got married. Neither of them minded the fact that it wasn’t some kind of big ceremony, they only needed each other.

They had spent their wedding night in their hotel room and had only taken off late the next day back on their trip to Tokyo. A lot of things had happened during their travel to the west. They had gotten a lot of good business opportunities and they had gotten married.

Tanaka would be lying if he’d say he wasn’t excited to tell everyone he and Shimizu were officially married and happy and in love.


	22. Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were currently attending a party that Kuroo had sent them to as his representatives. He had said it was an important party where many people such as governors from other prefectures and such would be attending.

It was true that such events were important for gathering important information and making important connections, but Tsukishima was fairly sure they had just been sent here because Kuroo himself did not want to attend himself and spend his time on Kenma instead.

Normally, Tsukishima wouldn’t really care about the real reason of them being sent out, nor would he mind being sent out at all. After all, it was his job.

It was just that he had little to no time to just be alone with Yamaguchi. They hadn’t had a day to relax for themselves in weeks.

Some would argue that the time the two spent in their hotel rooms every time was more than enough alone time, but they always came into the room exhausted after attending those events. So, in the end, those moments didn’t really count.

Tsukishima was dressed in the typical robes worn by Tokyo representatives. Red and black, not too many embellishments. Kuroo had a lot of pride, but he was never one to brag about his riches and therefor loved a simpler style of clothing.

Yamaguchi however, had been purposefully dressed in fancier clothing. He was a decorated with a lot of jewelry as well, which the Djinn himself rater disliked. However, orders were orders. Kuroo had said it would be a good idea for Yamaguchi to attract more attention.

The fact that he was a Djinn would definitely attract attention. Important attention. Important attention that would benefit Tokyo one day.

And attract attention Yamaguchi definitely did. He hated standing out. Tsukishima told him that was the reason why it irked him so much when he saw his Djinn being swarmed by men and women alike. He could tell many of them had impure intentions with Yamaguchi.

 

 

Yeah, that was definitely the reason. The fact he had fallen hopelessly in love with the freckled boy had absolutely _nothing_ to do with it. Or so he told himself. If he were ever to speak it aloud, many people would call him out for the liar he was.

Currently, a rich man from the Hokkaido prefecture was trying to flirt with Yamaguchi. He had been planning to talk to the Tokyo representative about a favor he needed from Kuroo, and he was pleasantly surprised to see the cute male that was Yamaguchi Tadashi to be accompanying said representative.

He had opted to talk to the freckled male instead of Tsukishima and that irritated the blonde more than it should. He could tell the man’s intentions were to take the boy with the cowlick home, and hell would freeze over before the male with glasses would allow that to happen.

Tsukishima caught himself thinking about ways of disposing of the man such as humiliating him in front of all the guests here. “Tch.” He thought that Yamaguchi’s envy curse no longer existed?

It didn’t. He is well aware. He was just _jealous_. He hated that word. No way he would ever allow himself to admit that this was in fact the case.

When the rich man from Hokkaido got a bit too handsy wit Yamaguchi, Tsukishima decided it was time to intervene. He walked over to his childhood friend and grabbed his wrist. “Party’s over, let’s go back to _our_ room. _We_ could use the rest before _we_ go back to _our_ home back in Tokyo.”

Yamaguchi sent his friend a thankful look as he was saved from the awkward situation he was pushed into. “A-alright Tsukki.” Tsukishima had made sure to send an all telling glare towards the man as he walked past him towards the lift that would bring them to their hotel room, never letting go of Yamaguchi.

“Uh Tsukki, slow down please! You’re goint too fast!” the poor Djinn tried. Tsukishima had been so focused on leaving the party and getting to the room he shared with the freckled boy, that he had not thought about his pace. He had been rushing, he now realized.

He slowed down and let go of Yamaguchi. “Sorry.” he said simply. His expression softened while he looked at the slightly confused boy in front of him. He nearly smiled.

However, that same expression turned sour quickly as he saw the man he had just saved Yamaguchi from rushing over to Yamaguchi. Said Djinn was visibly getting uncomfortable again and this annoyed Tsukishima even more.

“Say beautiful, if you want to leave this sour face for a night you can always come back to my room.” he said, pointing to Tsukishima when he mentioned ‘sour face‘. Before Yamaguchi could say something, Tsukishima stepped in between them.

“I think he prefers looking at my sour face over looking at a filthy rich pig that thinks he can just get whatever he wants because he has money.” Tsukishima said, his voice sounding very dangerous.

The man stepped back. He couldn’t even bring himself to retort to the insult. The blonde before him scared him a great deal.

Once again, Yamaguchi found himself being dragged again, although this time, Tsukishima had made sure to not rush and keep a pace that was easy for the other male to keep up with. They soon arrived in their room and finally, Tsukishima allowed himself to relax.

“Kei, are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked. Since they were with just the two of them, he could use the blonde’s first name. The human remained silent, but walked over to the other male. He placed his hands on Yamaguchi’s hips pulled him closer.

His arms then wrapped completely around the smaller male, and he rested his face on Yams’ shoulder. “I didn’t like the way he touched you.” he stated.

Yamaguchi sighed but wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s torso. He figured it would be something like that. Kei had gotten progressively more possesive about him ever since they started attending thise events. He couldn’t say he hated it.

They stayed like that for a while, and it relaxed the both of them. “I want to take a shower.” Yamaguchi stated. He always felt filthy after these kind of events, especially when people (that weren’t Kei) got a bit handsy with him.

“Mhm, I’ll join you.” Tsukishima stated before letting go. Yamaguchi blushed at the prospect of sharing the shower with Kei, but he didn’t mind. The two of them grabbed their night robes and went into the bathroom.

Yamaguchi was the first to undress and get under the hot water.  It didn’t take long for the taller man to join him. The freckled kept his eyes focused on his own feet, blushing like crazy. Oh how Tsukishima thought he was adorable.

The blonde grabbed Yams’ chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. He then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the other’s lips.

When they parted, Yamaguchi rested his hands against Tsukishima’s shoulders and buried his face in his chest. He was beyond embarrassed. He would never get used to this kind of attention from the human he had formed a contract with.

The two then finally washed up, assisting each other with washing their hair. After they gotten dried and dressed into their night robes.

The pair then decided to call it a night, the event had been energy draining after all. They got into the bed they shared. It didn’t take long for Tsukishima to pull Yamaguchi close. The possessiveness hadn’t really left him yet.

The two of them fell asleep after Tsukishima had placed a loving kiss on the Djinn’s neck and whispering a “I love you, good night.” in the freckled man’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the purity that is Yamaguchi Tadashi.  
> I will go down with this ship I swear!
> 
> Next up: DaiSuga!


	23. Sawamura Diachi x Sugawara Koushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not precisely very romantic DaiSuga I guess.  
> More domestic fluff... Enjoy anyways!

Sawamura and the rest of the merchants arrived back in Tokyo and they all went their separate ways for now. They had all finally managed to get their own little house in the big city of Tokyo, and they enjoyed being there, for a short while that is.

Of course they were still on the road often to do their business, after all, money didn’t come to them magically. But they were happy to have a small place to call home.  It was cozy and had a feeling of stability.

Daichi entered his small house, which was very cold and silent at the moment. After all, he hadn’t been there for over a month. He was glad to be home though, and even more glad to just take a break from the job for two week.

He unstrapped Suga’s flask and put it on the table, leaving the Djinn to decide when he was going to come out. The dark haired man then started on some dinner. The travel from their last location to Tokyo had been a long one, and they were short on food considering they had sold out most of their products and hadn’t considered the length of the travel back.

He was glad that he had stocked up on food before he arrived here, putting it all in the cooler. He then proceeded to make some curry and cooked some rice to go with it. A nice aroma filled the house, and it finally managed to draw the Djinn out of his flask.

Daichi smiled at his Djinn. Ever since the incident with Suguru had passed, he and the Djinn had grown closer. Much closer. Iwaizumi often teased that they sometimes seemed as if they were a married couple, although Diachi would argue that he had no right to speak, since it barely got more domestic than him and Oikawa.

“It smells nice in here, Daichi-san.” Suga said. The dark haired human sighed. “I told you to drop the formalities already, Koushi.” The Djinn chuckled a little. “Sorry, sorry. Force of habit.” The Djinn waved his hand as to dismiss the comment.

Daichi was so focusses on his Djinn, he didn’t notice the curry was burning until the smell of burnt food reached his nose. “Dammit!” he exclaimed as he pulled the pan off the fire. Sugawara laughed a bit at Daichi’s actions.

“Maybe I should handle the food, hmmm?” Suga asked as Daichi dumped the burned curry in the trash. There was no way they could eat it. The taller man was slightly embarrassed about the fact that he had been so careless while cooking.

Suga took the ingredients and started to make the curry all over. Surely, he could use his magic to quickly and easily make the curry, but Daichi had once mentioned that he quite enjoyed watching Koushi cook.

Suga cut the vegetables skillfully and Sawamura couldn’t help but notice how delicate the Djinn’s movements seemed to be. Yes, he definitely enjoyed watching him cook. In fact, he enjoyed watching the Djinn do pretty much anything.

Sugawara managed to finish the curry and they both settled at the dinner table. Both enjoyed their meal in relative silence. However, there was a question that as nagging the human’s mind as it had for a long time now.

He figured it would be safe to ask, considering it had been so long. “Say, Koushi…” he started, making the Djinn look up from his plate curiously.

“That ‘Wrath mode’ of yours… what was that? Do any of the other Djinns have it?” Daichi asked carefully. Suga put down his cutlery and sighed. He knew this question was going to be asked sooner or later. He was actually surprised it had taken so long for Daichi to bring it up.

“It’s part of the curse. If I get too angry, I get into overdrive. Well, got. It disappeared along with the curse. I don’t get angry easily anymore, and I don’t get as angry anymore either.” Suga explained. Somehow, that made Daichi feel a bit more at ease.

“As for the other Djinns, I am pretty sure they had their own kind of mode like this. I know for a fact Oikawa did. The only one I doubt had any time to manifest that, was probably Yamaguchi.” Daichi nodded at the explanation. It made sense.

The mood was effectively killed by Sawamura’s question though. The domestic coziness had completely left. Daichi got up and collected the dishes to wash them. Suga was about to join him, but he told the Djinn to go take a relaxing bath instead.

Suga agreed to that, but only if Daichi promised to join him after he was done. Daichi had laughed at that but had happily agreed to it. He would not let go of such opportunity.

You see, over the time they had spent together, they had gotten to know each other quite well. Some would say that the feelings they had for each other weren’t real, that they were forced by the strong connection a Djinn and human had.

Sugawara Koushi, however, could tell you how wrong that statement was. It was true that the connection between human and Djinn was rather strong, but never before had a connection from a contract been this strong.

The gray haired male knew that his emotions and feelings strengthened the connection, and not vice versa. The Djinn let himself sink into the warm water, letting the foam cover his body. He let out a loud sigh of contentment. It was truly relaxing.

Koushi closed his eyes and just relaxed for a bit. Oh how he would miss the long, warm baths when they hit the road again. For now though, he could just indulge and enjoy. He could truly stay in there for hours.

His eyes fluttered open again when he heard the door of the bathroom open, revealing Daichi in the doorway. The Djinn once again smiled his charming smile at him. He couldn’t help it. He was just so happy when he saw the dark haired human.

Daichi stripped down and joined the Djinn in the large bath. Koushi had been shamelessly staring. After all, he never felt the need to hide any feelings he’s ever had. Oikawa could confirm that, if you needed said confirmation.

The two enjoyed just relaxing in the hot water. They talked about everything and nothing, like always. They were more than comfortable around each other and could enjoy a bath together without it being awkward at all.

Now that Koushi thought about it, Iwaizumi might have been quite right. They were like a married couple. Though, he didn’t mind. Far from it, actually.

After the bed, the pair decided to retreat to the bedroom. After all, they’d both been quite tired from their travel. Of course, the Djinn didn’t want to retire before he stole a kiss from his human.

He couldn’t help but love the way the human still got flustered when he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, next up: KuroKen
> 
> If you're interested, check out my new Haikyuu fic:   
> [The Owl Spreads His Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808994)


	24. Kuroo Tetsurou x Kozume Kenma

Kenma was annoyed. And sure, some would argue that was the case most of the time since the blonde Djinn permanently walked around with a face that said ‘don’t talk to me or I will deck you in the face’. However, this time was different than others.

He wasn’t annoyed by anyone talking to him or being a general idiot around him. The thing annoying Kenma was Kuroo. Or, to be more specific, the lack of Kuroo.

The governor had been caught up in his work and duties a lot lately, and barely had any time for his Djinn anymore. It bothered the smaller male.

You see, Kenma needed attention, as much as he would like to deny that. He craved it. But that was only the case when it came to Kuroo. Somehow, the tall man with the bed hair had made himself such a necessary presence in Kenma’s life.

“If you keep looking at your food like that, it might run away.” Yaku said with a teasing grin on his face. Kenma’s glaring eyes shifted from his meal to his human’s subordinate, who flinched away a bit as a reaction to the gaze.

Kenma stood up from his seat, leaving the meal untouched, and walked out of the kitchen. He didn’t really have a destination in his mind, but noticed that he found himself headed to Kuroo’s study. Which he should be staying away from now.

The thing is, the Djinn was in so much need for affection, he was actually tempted to go in there, even though he knew he wasn’t supposed to. After all, Kuroo was working on important businesses. It would be downright selfish of Kenma to demand any attention of his human lover at this point.

He managed to walk past the study, with a lot of effort, and headed to Kuroo’s chambers instead. He might as well call it his own as well, since he always slept here instead of in his flask.

The boy let himself fall on the bed in the middle of the room, face falling into the pillow Kuroo always used. As he inhaled Kuroo’s smell that was left on the pillow, the boy finally calmed down a bit. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped It around himself.

He enjoyed the warmth the blanket gave him as well as the smell surrounding him. There was no way he would be leaving this spot any time soon. Unless Kuroo himself decided to walk through that door, then he _might_ consider it.

The small Djinn turned around a few times until he found a position he was completely comfortable in and slowly drifted to sleep.

-

Kuroo sighed and rested his head in his hands, closing his eyes to give them a bit of a rest. He didn’t rest his elbows on his desk as he was certain that if he did that, he would end up buried under all the paperwork around him.

He had so much work left to do, and he was aware of the nearing of the dreaded deadline. However, he needed a break. Pushing back his chair, he got up and walked out of the office, making sure to be careful with the door so it wouldn’t slam too hard and make all the paperwork fly around.

He headed to the kitchen, in the hopes he would find his supernatural lover there. Unfortunately, fate decided not to be on his side and thus was only met by Yaku’s presence.

“Do you know where Kenma is?” Kuroo asked the small male, who shook their head in response. This made the governor sigh. He really was in need of some cuddles to relieve his stress from the work.

He decided to take a stroll around the huge mansion he lived in, in the hopes of finding the object of his affections.

Alas, when he was in the gardens, he was only met with Bokuto, admiring Akaashi from afar instead of actually working. Of course, once he noticed Kuroo, he decided to play it off and get back to it.

He also found Tsukishima and Yamaguchi while he was going around, but still no Kenma.  Kuroo frowned. Where the hell could Djinn be holing up around this time?

There was one room left to check. If the Djinn wasn’t there, he most likely had retreated to his flask. However, that latter scenario was rather unlikely, since Kuroo could feel the small strain put on his energy for keeping the Djinn in a physical form.

He reached his bedroom and entered, walking in upon a sleeping Kenma, wrapped in the blanket they shared every night and his face pressed into Kuroo’s pillow.

The messy haired male couldn’t help but wear a wide smile at the sight. Never had he ever seen something so adorable. And he looked at Kenma every day, so that was saying something.

He crawled into the bed and laid down next to Kenma, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and resting his head in the boy’s hair. He sniffed and took in his lover’s smell. He let out a relieving sigh.

Who knew cuddling with a Djinn would be such a stress reliever?

“Kuroo?” Kenma said, voice a bit raspy from the sleepiness. Kenma turned in Kuroo’s arm so he could face the man, who was smiling down at him.

“Why are you here? Don’t you have work to do?” The Djinn asked. “I am taking a bit of a break. I’ve been looking for you, kitten. You’re the best stress relief.” Kenma sighed and buried his face in the taller man’s chest.

Kuroo brought one of his hands up to Kenma’s head and petted him a bit. It made the blonde hum, and it reminded the governor a bit of a cat purring. “Cute.” he muttered.

They stayed like that for a while. Eventually, the dreaded moment of ending the comfort they were in came. Kuroo had to get back to work. However, as Kuroo tried to get up, the Djinn would not let go.

“Kenma, I need to go.” Kenma shook his head, he was not planning of letting go of his own, personal human heater. Kuroo sighed and put his hands  under Kenma’s thighs to support him as he got up, carrying the Djinn along to his study.

Kuroo opened the door to his study very slowly, making sure Kenma wouldn’t fall while he was holding the Djinn up with only one hand. Luckily, he was a rather strong man and didn’t really have any trouble holding the smaller boy up.

He entered the room and walked over to his desk, sitting down on his chair carefully, letting the Djinn sit in his lap. Kenma was still facing Kuroo and let his face rest on the male’s shoulder. Kuroo had his arms on either side of his lover to try and work.

It took some shifting on both of their parts, but eventually, they found a position in which both were comfortable.

As Kuroo was working through the piles of paperwork, he heard Kenma’s breathing slow down. The Djinn had fallen asleep. Kuroo smiled and places a kiss on the boy’s head. “I love you.” he whispered before he started working again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah finally I wrote this.  
> I've been putting a lot of time in my newest Haikyuu fic :S
> 
> Next up: Lev x Yaku
> 
> Look forward to: Oikawa x Iwaizumi and Akaashi x Bokuto  
> Is there any other ship you would like to see too?


	25. Morisuke Yaku x Haiba Lev

Haiba Lev was an energetic, loud Djinn. He was also very innocent, Yaku had learned over the time he had spent with the Djinn.

Lev had casually told Yaku he loved him over dinner. That had caused the smaller but older male to spit out his food out right that moment. Yaku soon realized though, that the Djinn had no idea of the weight behind those words.

That realization kind of saddened him though. You see, at first he had thought that Lev was really obnoxious and annoying, but over time, the tall male had grown on him. After spending so much time with the childish Djinn, his feelings towards said Djinn had taken a romantic direction.

The Djinn was brutally honest. If he didn’t like something, he would state it without any filters. Of course, that meant he would do the same if he liked something. And if there was something, or someone, that the Djinn liked, it was Yaku and food.

Often, Lev stated that he liked Yaku, just like he had done over dinner once. It no longer startled the shorter man. He had gotten used to it and always told Lev he liked him too, although the meaning for both of them seemed to be different.

The pair had grown really attached and protected over each other. Whenever greedy people tried to take possession of his Djinn, Yaku would step in, prepared to fight them over it. No way in hell he would ever let anyone take Lev away from him. Similarly, whenever Yaku was in danger, Lev endangered himself without a second thought if it meant it would save the human.

Back to the current situation though. The pair was walking over the market. It was just the regular market, nowhere near the size of the bazaar, but it was fun to walk around either way.

Lev loved going to the market to see the different kinds of people that passed by and, of course, to check out what kinds of food were being sold.

Whenever they went to the market, Yaku couldn’t take his eyes off his Djinn. He loved the way the rall man’s eyes widened and sparkled with wonder and excitement. It was the most endearing thing he had ever seen and didn’t mind walking around a crowded place for it all day.

Lev was looking at a chef preparing a meat dish. Yaku sighed, knowing what was going to come next. Lev turned around to Yaku. “Yaku-san! I want to try it!” He called it. This happened every time. However, the short man was still unable to resist the puppy eyes the Djinn gave him every time he asked for something.

Yaku nodded and bought two of the dish from the chef. Lev thanked his human more than a few times before digging in. Yaku smiled as he ate his own. He would never get tired of the Djinn’s upbeat personality and child-like honesty.

After finishing their food, the two continued to walk around and explore. Every now and then, Lev would ask Yaku about some explanation about certain products he didn’t know.

They went back to the mansion when the evening started to fall. On their way, Lev was uncharacteristically quiet, and it started to worry Yaku. However, he had no idea how to bring it up to the Djinn. He was afraid to get into territory he shouldn’t or offend the Djinn. Having a childish personality meant that it would be hard to make it up to the stubborn fool if something did go wrong.

“Yaku-san?” Lev spoke up. Yaku turned his head towards the Djinn. “Yeah?” The Djinn thought about how to phrase his thoughts, causing a temporary silence between them. “I love you.”

Yaku smiled at Lev. He had no idea why it was so hard for the tall male to say it. He said it all the time after all. “I know, Lev. I love you too.” he said, hoping it would reassure the Djinn.

“No, Yaku-san. You don’t understand. I _love_ you.” The sincerity of Lev’s words overwhelmed his human. Yaku’s heart started beating faster and his cheeks heated up. He looked at the ground, not wanting to show how embarrassed, and happy, he actually was.

“Like I said, Lev. I _love_ you too.” The Djinn’s face finally turned from serious to genuine happiness. He pulled Yaku into a bone crashing hug. “I am so happy, Yaku-san.” Seriously, this Djinn was to honest for his own good. The red on Yaku’s face only darkened.

Yaku and Lev walked into the mansion. Lev had asked his human if he could hold his hand, to which the shorter male had agreed. The wide smile still hadn’t left the gray haired man’s face.

“Ohoho?” Bokuto said with a grin on his face as he saw the pair ented. “Ohohoho?” Kuroo added, a grin equally as smug as his friend’s plastered on his face.  Yaku glared at him and his eyes dared the both of them to make another comment, see if they would survive a bold move like that.

“As much as I hate to break the two of you apart, I need to talk to you, Yaku. Could you follow me for a second?” Kuroo said. The subordinate nodded and let go of Lev’s hand and following after his boss.

Kenma and Lev were both left behind by their humans. Lev walked over to Kenma excitedly.”What are you smiling so idiotically for?” Kenma asked. Lev hummed. “Yaku-san and I _love_ each other. He said so himself!” he exclaimed.

“That was obvious as hell.” Tsukishima said with an annoyed expression. The boy’s excitement clearly bothered the blond.

“Well, I mean. We have always loved each other. But now we _love_ each other.” Lev said, trying to convey what was going in his head. Kenma frowned. “You make zero sense, Lev.” The tall Djinn gave up on trying to explain what he meant. He thought it was obvious, but apparently not.

Lev went to Yaku’s room to wait till the latter is done with his meeting with Kuroo. The excitable man was soon bored with waiting. He had to do something, keep himself occupied.

He glanced at the two beds that were present in the room. One for Yaku and one for Lev himself. He had an idea. He started whoign his own bed towards Yaku’s. Now they could sleep close to each other.

Not much later, Yaku entered the room. He frowned a little when he saw the change in the room arrangement. “Ah Yaku-san! I thought, since we _love_ each other and all, maybe we can sleep close now, like Kuroo and Kenma do.”

Yaku felt another blush rise to his cheeks. Did this Djinn have any idea what he was doing to him? He sincerely doubted it. He couldn’t help but smile up to the taller man.

“That’s just perfect, Lev.” he said. Lev beamed at that. It always made him so happy when Yaku approved of what he did/was doing.

“Let’s sleep together!” Lev exclaimed, climbing in one of the two shoved together beds. That is when Yaku decided Lev _definitely_ had no idea how other people could interpret his words. He quickly changed into something more suitable for the night and joined his lover.

As soon as Yaku rested his head on the pillow, Lev cupped his cheeks and pulled him into the kiss, making the other blush all different kinds of shades of red. “Good night, Yaku-san.” Lev said as he pulled away, another wide smile plastered on his face.

Yaku couldn’t help but smile back. “Good night, Lev.”


	26. Oikawa Tooru x Iwaizumi Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is so short.  
> I love Iwaoi a lot but I find it rather difficult to write for them.  
> Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Oikawa had agreed to help out the merchants at their stall everywhere they went, for the sole reason to be around Iwaizumi at all time.

He was intrigued by the human. The reason? He didn’t look at the Djinn with hungry eyes like people usually did. Oikawa Tooru was, objectively speaking, a handsome man. Many people _desired_ him. If not for his looks, then for his status as a Djinn.

However, putting their first meeting (and Oikawa’s magical influence back then) aside, Iwaizumi Hajime has not looked at him like would like to devour him. Instead, he looked at him lovingly and treated him with respect.

That is what made the Djinn so attracted to the human. He didn’t treat his Djinn like a desirable object, but like the man he loved.

Hajime’s colleagues didn’t mind Oikawa’s presence at their stall. The extra pair of hands was always welcome, and he drew in a lot of costumers thanks to his looks and smooth talking. They especially noticed a growth of female costumers.

A flock of women were now surrounding Oikawa, listening to him rambling on about the many products they were selling and the undeniable quality they had. Iwaizumi was sure that the women would be even be listening to his Djinn if he was telling them how to clean up an animal’s poop.

“Oi! Shittykawa! Stop flirting and come help me out with the crates!” Iwa shouted. The brown haired man turned his head to the man and smiled at him. “Coming!” he shouted back. He turned back to the women and apologized to the women. They all let out a series of ‘awwww’.

The Djinn walked over to his human, who had been waiting on him. The pair walked over to the carriage where their crates were stored, opened it up and started unloading said crates, resupplying the stall.

The women Oikawa had been charming earlier all left with a big bag of groceries. “You’re good for our business, Oikawa. We should just leave you in charge of drawing in costumers along with Hinata.” Daichi complimented the Djinn, making his own throw a jealous glare at the brown haired male.

Oikawa, of course, didn’t miss Suga’s look and rolled his eyes before sticking out his tongue at the other Djinn, and pulling down his lower eyelid. He was childish. He was well aware but just didn’t care.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi took their break together that day, and decided to walk around the market. The Djinn linked his hands with his boyfriend while walking and placed a quick kiss on the man’s cheek. Iwa smiled at Tooru and squeezed the Djinn’s hand.

Many people around them, especially the ones that were attracted to Tooru, looked at them in disgust. Most just out of jealousy, and the women often were also disgusted by the fact that they were in a same sex relationship.

Iwaizumi noticed some of the looks and turned his gaze at the ground, letting go of Tooru’s hand. He didn’t like it that so many disapproving looks were directed at his lover.

Oikawa glared. Not at the people around them that were judging their relationship. No, he was glaring at Iwaizumi. The man was quite taken back by the look he was currently being given.

“Hajime, don’t seriously tell me you care about what other people think of us.” The human was quite surprised byt hat statement. “It’s not that… I just… don’t want you to-“ Iwaizumi stopped talking due to the way Oikawa looked at him.

“Iwaizumi Hajime. I love you. And I don’t give a damn what others may think about it or the way they react to it. If I want your hand I will damn well do as I please.” Oikawa said, sternly as if he was lecturing a child.

“Now hold my fucking hand.” Iwaizumi nodded and obliged. They headed back to the stall to resume working, a happy Tooru humming all the way there.

That evening, they wrapped up another successful day of selling. They would be heading to their next location first thing in the morning. Oikawa followed Iwaizumi back to his tent, as that is where he usually slept.

He had given up on his flask altogether. He decided he wanted to permanently be by his human’s side. Said human tore off his sweaty shirt and laid down on the makeshift bed in the tent.

Oikawa stood over him and grinned. “What?” Iwa asked. “You didn’t really need help with those crates, did you?” Oikawa said teasingly. The spikey haired male looked away, trying to hide the blush that was caused by the embarrassment of being found out.

Oikawa simply giggled at that and laid down next to Iwaizumi. The human had his back turned to the Djinn. The brown haired male wrapped his arm around the human’s waist and buried his face in the other’s back.

“I like it when you’re jealous and want me all to yourself. Makes me feel wanted by you.” Oikawa murmured, his voice slightly muffled due to the fact that he was still burying his face.

Iwaizumi sighed. “Of course I want you, Tooru. I love you. You know that.” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa hummed happily. “I love you too, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi turned towards his partner. Oikawa kept his arms wrapped around him though. The human took a moment to admire his lover’s face before leaning down slightly to press his lips on Oikawa’s, who happily returned the kiss.

The pair only broke the intimate contact when they ran out of breath. They smiled at each other. Iwa then pulled Oikawa closer to him, into his chest. He let his head rest on the male’s brown locks.

The pair fell asleep like that. Content about just being with each other. Nobody would be able to separate these two anymore. Not even Iwaizumi himself would be able to get rid of Oikawa anymore at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, last chapter: Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji!


	27. Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji

Akaashi was sitting at his usual spot in the garden. He sat under the big Sakura tree in the middle of the garden, which provided him shade from the sun. A book was resting on his lap, also as per usual. He was petting one of the many cats that liked to gather in the garden.

Bokuto was attending to the bushes, who needed to be trimmed. It was a particularly hot day. He wiped some sweat from his forehead as his eyes wandered over to Akaashi’s spot. An admiring smile appeared on his face.

How could it be that the Djinn looked so beautiful? It had to be illegal! It was as if every day, the Djinn grew more and more beautiful. Of course, that was impossible, but Bokuto would argue that the man before him was the living proof that the impossible was in fact possible.

He shook his head, making his attention turn back to the bush he was supposed to be trimming, and got back to work.

Akaashi had a hard time concentrating on his book due to the heat. He read the words but none of them stuck. He sighed and decided to give up on reading for now. He closed the book and put it down next to him. The book was replaced by the cat as the raven haired man picked it up, placing it in his lap and petting it.

The cat was purring at the attention and Akaashi smiled. His eyes then wandered up, to Bokuto. He found himself staring at the man’s arm muscles as they were very visible when he was working. He could admire Bokuto’s well-built body all day.

As if Bokuto knew what Akaashi was thinking about, he pulled off the many scarves and pieces of cloth he wore over his torso and also shed the base shirt he wore. Akaashi bit his lip as he watched. The human just _had_ to be messing with him. No way this was coincidental.

The Djinn had to force himself to look away, as he was sure to be noticed if he just kept blatantly staring at the human. Somehow, the two of them had never really officially gotten together, so it just continued on like this. The two of them staring at each other longingly but never acting on it.

-

Bokuto halted his job as he saw Kuroo walk over to him. His friend asked him if he had seen Kenma anywhere. “I am afraid I haven’t? Why are you asking? Planning on spending some fun time with him, hm?” Bokuto teased.

Kuroo’s faced turned red and he glared at the bi-color haired man. “You have no right to speak about my relationship until you get yourself into one with Akaashi.”

It was now Bokuto’s turn to blush. “W-we aren’t like that.” the owlish male stuttered. Kuroo laughed at that. “That is because neither of you makes a move. You clearly like each other. Just go for it already.”

-

That evening, the two of them were in Bokuto’s room. Akaashi was cleaning the room a little bit as it was always a mess. Then again, what do you expect living with Bokuto?

Bokuto himself was taking a shower, washing away all the dirt and other filth that had stuck to his body while working. It was always refreshing to wash it all off.

He got out of the shower and dried his hair, that was now down and damp. He noticed that he had forgotten his change of clothes in the room and thus wrapped a towel around his waist and entered his bedroom like that.

Akaashi was in the middle of changing himself. Bokuto was so surprised by the sight he dropped his towel.

Akaashi himself nearly had a heart attack when that happened. He quickly turned away, face burning. “B-Bokuto-san. Your t-towel.” he nearly whispered.

Bokuto’s face turned similar shades of red as Akaashi’s and quickly wrapped the towel back around his waist. “I-I’m so sorry.” he said. The two silently finished changing, not daring to look at each other.

While Bokuto had been putting on his clothes, he thought about what Kuroo had said. Did Akaashi really like that? Akaashi was affectionate from time to time, yes. But wasn’t that just because of their human-Djinn bond? Or was there something more going on?

The owlish man wanted nothing more than to love the Djinn in all ways possible. He sincerely hoped his Djinn returned that sentiment.

“Bokuto-san? What’s bothering you?” Akaashi asked. The other groaned. He should have not been thinking about this while he was near the Djinn since he could sense how Bokuto was feeling through his energy. Right now, Akaashi felt a nervous and bothered energy coming from his human.

“Nothing Akaashi, don’t worry about it.” Bokuto lied, putting on a smile as he looked at the Djinn. Oh god, why did he look so pretty when he was worried? His lips, pursed together, they looked so soft. He just wanted to kiss them.

That was the moment Bokuto decided that, fuck it, he was going to do it. He walked over to the Djinn and pulled him into a kiss. Akaashi’s eyes widened at the action, but kissed back. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he had laid his eyes upon the human in his dungeon.

The two pulled away and stared at each other lovingly, as they always did, but only this time they let the other see that they did. “I love you, Akaashi.” The sincerity with which Bokuto spoke those words made the Djinn’s heartbeat speed up.

“I love you too Bokuto-san. I have since the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this story!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
